El sufrimiento de los recuerdos
by La LLama
Summary: Los Recuerdos [2]
1. El Sufrimiento de los Recuerdos 1

Fan fic By Yuzu:  
  
EL SUFRIMIENTO DE LOS RECUERDOS  
  
NOTAS:  
  
- ... - __ son pensamientos  
  
- " ... " - __ son conversasiones  
  
Y lo que no este en estas cosas, son acciones que suceden en ese tiempo.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
- ......por que mi vida es un infierno? ....yo no quise hacer mal a nadie...pero a la gente parece gustarle....que los demas sufran.. Quisiera que alguien me apreciara.....aunque solo sea un poco....y no....yo no quiero seguir viviendo...estoy cansado de todo esto... quiero... no....siento que me muero...lenta y dolorosamente..y nunca podre ser feliz....nunca, en toda mi vida...mi vida...que ya desaparecio hace tiempo....por su culpa......-  
  
La noche fue fria. No se podia oir ningun sonido procedente del exterior. Estaba en un lugar cerrado, y sin luz. El silencio se convirtio en angustia, y sus esperanzas de felicidad ya no le ayudarian....porque sabia que nunca podria ser querido...ni amado...  
  
No podia hacer nada. Estaba cansado, pero no podia dormir. Su mente no le dejaba tranquilo por ningun momento, y le recordaba cada detalle de su vida. Queria por encima de todo borrar eso que tanto le agonizaba....sus recuerdos. Todos esos recuerdos, y todos tristes y angustiosos, que le acompañarian durante toda su vida.  
  
- ......no he podido dormir....otra vez....y ya es tarde. Tengo que irme con los demas, antes de que se preocupen por mi.... no quisiera verlos tristes. - Dificultosamente, se levanto de donde estaba. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido, y por algunas zonas se le veian marcas de heridas, y algunas cicatrices, que destacaban por su fina y delicada piel. Sus ojos se veian realmente tristes, sin ningun sentimiento, mas que el de la soledad.  
  
Delicadamente, cogio su ropa y se la puso. Vestia, normalmente, con una camisa blanca de mangas largas, y unos pantalones verdes oscuros. No le gustaba impresionar con su ropa, vestia sencillo, y con lo mas comodo que tenia. Se puso la ropa despacio, con cuidado de que sus heridas no volvieran a abrirse, y para que no sufriera dolor.  
  
Cuando ya estaba listo, abrio la ventana de su cuarto, para que pudiera entrar algo de luz, en un lugar tan oscuro y frio. Sintio una pesadez de tener que ir con los demas, porque no le agradaba estar con personas que, simplemente, eran normales, mientras que el sufria tanto.  
  
Se resigno y abrio la puerta. Bajo silenciosamente al comedor para encontrarse con aquellas caras conocidas, y aveces tan extrañas para el. Pero no los encontro. La sala estaba totalmente vacia, y la verdad, le daba igual, ya que estaba acostumbrado a estar solo en aquella casa, literalmente.  
  
Sin animo alguno, se dirigio a la cocina, y alli se preparo algo para comer, ya que llevaba dias que no tomaba bocado. Cogio unas bolitas de arroz, ya preparadas para quien las quisiera. Las tomo, y se dirigio de nuevo al comedor, para empezar su desayuno.  
  
Al sentarse se sintio algo mareado, como si quisiera volver a dormir y cerrar sus ojos. Se inclino ligeramente, pero se sacudio un poco, para poder despertarse un poco.   
  
- Me comere esto y luego volvere a mi cuarto...no creo que alguien piense en mi, salvo el... - Empezo a dar mordiscos pequeños a una de las bolas de arroz. No tenia mucha prisa en acabar su comida.  
  
Repentinamente sono un golpe de detras sullo. Era la puerta. Alguien habia llegado en aquel momento y se acercaba al lugar. Lyserg se puso algo nervioso, pero luego se calmo al escuchar unas voces conocidas, la de sus amigos.  
  
- " De verdad Yoh, no se como puedes con ella... " - Esa voz era la de Horo Horo, el ainu vivaz que siempre se metia en lios, con su habitual tono burlon.  
  
- " Este erizo tiene razon, como puedes aguantar todo este entrenamiento forzado, hermanito? " - esa voz...era la de Hao Asakura. El ahora vivia tranquilamente con el y sus amigos.   
  
- Me puse algo nervioso al escuchar su voz...puede que aun no este muy acostumbrado a su presencia... - penso ligeramente el chico. Estaba notablemente temblando, aunque no sabia de que era aquella sensasion que sentia cuando aquella persona se le acercaba.  
  
- " No me llames asi!!! pelilargo! - dijo el ainu enojado. Hao acostumbraba a meterse con los amigos de su hermano, simplemente, por diversion.  
  
- " Ya no os peleeis! jijiji...onnichan, no te preocupes por mis entrenamientos, ya estoy bastante acostumbrado.. " - La voz de su gran amigo Yoh le tranquilizo. El le habia ayudado mucho, y le respetaba por eso. Aunque aveces se sentia odiado por este. Sentia grandes remordimientos por la vida pasada, y no eran recuerdos muy agradables.  
  
Todos entraron en el comedor, y observaron a quien estaba sentado a la mesa. La verdad, no esperaban encontrarselo alli, y ademas comiendo.  
  
- " !!Miren a quien tenemos aqui!! ¿pero si es el perdido! que te trae por el mundo de los vivos? " - Hao me hablo, aunque no tenia muchas ganas de contestarle. La verdad es que ya no me enojo con nadie. Ultimamente no he tenido humor ni para decirle a alguien algo, que no fuera 'lo siento' o 'por favor', algo que fuera por educacion, en general, yo no ofrecia mucha conversasion.   
  
- " buenos dias.. " - dije con mucho esfuerzo, y casi inaudible, sin ni siquiera mirarles.   
  
- " ¿Que comes? ¿ Me das? " - dijo divertido, mientras se hacercaba al chico. Este solo se puso algo nervioso, pero al ver que el Asakura le quitaba la poca comida que tenia, se entristecio - " creo que comere un poco! jeje. "  
  
Sin pensarselo se zampo el arroz, y dejo al pobre chico con el estomago vacio.  
  
- " .... " -  
  
- " Ja! ¿Te quedaste sin palabras? " - sonrio abiertamente, burlandose y riendose de su victima. Pero esta solo lo miro con una mirada muy triste y melancolica, lo que hizo que dejara sus bromas aparte y que se sintiera algo culpable. - " ¿Que te ocurre? " -  
  
Parecia algo preocupado, pero el chico no le contesto, solo aparto su vista y se levanto de la mesa, para dirigirse hacia la puerta.  
  
- " ....me retito.... " - dijo debilmente... ahora se sentia mas deprimido de lo que estaba en un principio.  
  
No solo era por aquella persona, sino que ahora era Hao el que se metia con el. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado. Sus amigos solian meterse con el porque este se dejaba. No tenia el valor y la fuerza necesaria como para enojarse con sus amigos.  
  
- " Lyserg.. " - Esta voz paralizo al chico, quien se quedo en medio de la puerta.   
  
Era aquella persona, a la que tanto temia. Esa persona que le hacia sufrir, y a quien menos queria ver en ese momento. Se quedo parado donde estaba, como si algo le impidiera moverse.  
  
- " Si? " - dijo el ingles, casi temblando de miedo. No queria mirar a aquella persona, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Miro a aquellos ojos azules, para luego bajar un poco la vista hacia el suelo.   
  
- " Creo que ya lo sabes.... " - El hombre, discretamente, se retiro del lugar, dejando a los presentes algo perdidos.  
  
- " ¿Que queria ese? Siempre viene buscandote, y luego se marcha como si nada " - la voz del peliazul sono algo enojada. No es de extrañar, todos pensaban como el.  
  
El chico ingles se retiro, y dejo a sus tres amigos en blanco. No le dijeron nada, ya que no tenian la menor idea de la vida de su amigo. Para ellos el estaba alli como uno mas, pero nunca se habian preocupado por el como para investigar sobre lo que hacia. Normalmente estaba en su cuarto, y no salia nada mas que cuando lo necesitaba. Y aveces, se marchaba solo de casa, y volvia al dia siguiente o a los pocos dias, para encerrarse, nuevamente en el cuarto.  
  
Horo Horo solo hizo una leve mueca con su boca, para luego salir de la habitacion en direccion a la cocina. Yoh suspiro y siguio a Horo, pues no tenia nada mas que hacer, solo tenia hambre a causa de sus actividades matutinas.Solo uno se digno a preguntarse...¿por que?  
  
Hao Asakura, la persona mas irresponsable de la casa, se preocupo por Lyserg.  
  
- ¿por que se comporta asi? ¿que es lo que vive? ¿que es lo que hace? - Se preguntaba mentalmente el chico de largos cabellos. Por naturaleza, era una persona curiosa, y no es de extrañar que sintiera interes por el chico. - ....se lo preguntare! eso hare! -  
  
Hao no tenia intensiones de preguntarselo en realidad, lo que haria seria espiarle. Asi era como descubria las cosas, espiando a la gente.   
  
Sigilosamente, se deslizo por el comedor, pasando por algunas puertas, hasta llegar al jardin. Alli miro que no hubiese nadie.  
  
Como el terreno estaba despejado, salto agilmente hasta el tejado, y alli busco la ventana que daba a la habitacion del chico, quien desperto su curiosidad. No le costo mucho buscar el lugar, ya que la ventana estaba abierta, y podia ponerse en un buen lugar para espiarle.  
  
Se escondio en uno de los arboles, el mas cercano, y alli espero a ver que es lo que pasaria.   
  
No tubo que esperar tanto tiempo, pues una persona aparecio por la puerta. No era presisamente al que esperaba, pero algo le impulsaria ese sujeto a entrar en esa habitacion. Pero no tenia ni idea de lo que se podia tratar.  
  
- " ....que hace el alli? es que esta buscando al inglesito? pues me temo comunicarle de que el no esta, jeje! " - dijo divertido el Asakura, mientras vigilaba los posibles movimientos del recien llegado.  
  
El hombre se echo sobre la pared, y cerro sus ojos, como si esperara la llegada del chico.  
  
Al poco rato entro el. Lyserg entro silencioso en el cuarto, y cerro la puerta tras de si. El mayor vio su llegada y se le acerco. No es que no se lo esperara, pero se sobresalto un poco, y agacho su vista, como si temiera mirarle directamente a los ojos. Hao, simplemente se dedicaba a mirar la escena con impaciencia, pero no se esperaba lo que pasaria.  
  
- " ...........pero que! MARCO!! " - 


	2. El Sufrimiento de los Recuerdos 2

Fan Fic By Yuzu Yukino:  
  
EL SUFRIMIENTO DE LOS RECUERDOS  
  
(segundo capitulo)  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
- " ...........pero que! MARCO!! " - dijo el chico de cabellos castaños. Sus ojos vieron algo que le sorprendio bastante, aunque no acudio al lugar, es mas, su grito fue desapercibido por los que se encontraban en la habitacion.  
  
Marco, el que esperaba al chico, se lanzo bruscamente sobre este y lo acorralo en la pared de un golpe, sujetandolo por los brazos. Fue lo que dejo con la boca abierta al Asakura.  
  
Hao, no llegaba a escuchar lo que decian, pero el hombre rubio le gritaba cosas al chico, cosas que parecian dolorosas, pues el ingles cerro sus ojos y escondio la vista, con movimientos de angustia y de terror.  
  
El que se encontraba espiando la escena no se podia creer que ese hombre pudiera tratara asi a Lyserg. Este nunca le habia hecho daño alguno a nadie, y menos a alguien como Marco. A el le tenia un cierto miedo, por lo que comprobaba Hao diariamente.  
  
Ahora que Hao lo pensaba, se pregunto que hacia Marco en aquel lugar. Viniendo cada dos por tres cuando le parecia. Creyo recordar algo. Algo que ocurrio, hace aproximadamente dos meses.  
  
~Flash Back~ Pensamientos de Hao  
  
Era un dia tranquilo.   
  
Todo estaba bien en la pension.  
  
En aquel lugar se reunieron todos para poder mentener algun tipo de conversacion entre amigos.  
  
Yoh, fue el que los reunio.  
  
Lyserg se veia ese dia feliz, sin preocupaciones, aun estando yo alli.  
  
Conversabamos sobre muchas cosas, hasta que Horo Horo salto con el tema de los soldados x.  
  
Lyserg se vio algo triste en ese momento. Se notaba que no lo paso realmente bien con aquellas personas.  
  
A mi me daba igual de lo que hablasen, pero esos tipos me caian mal, por eso intente cambiar de tema.  
  
Pero al ver el semblante del ingles, me anime, y me puse a meterme con el sobre ese tema.  
  
Yo me divertia, pero el parecia tomarselo muy en serio. Se le notaba en sus ojos verdes.  
  
Entonces nombre a Marco.  
  
La sangre se le helo por dentro.  
  
Dejo de quejarse y callo por un momento.  
  
¿Porque esa reaccion con el hombre aquel?  
  
Desde ese momento la cena se volvio silenciosa, y todos, simplemente comian.  
  
Aunque el no dejo aquella cara.  
  
Se veia que seguia pensando en aquello.  
  
Me daban ganas de decirle que se olvidara del asunto.  
  
Queria volver a verle sonreir como antes, pues yo nunca tube la ocasion de ver esa escena.  
  
El deprimido Lyserg riendo, eso si que queria conocerlo.  
  
Pero.....  
  
..¿por que?  
  
¿Por que sentia la necesidad de verlo feliz?  
  
¿Por que me comportaba de aquella manera tan estupida?  
  
Me arrepenti de meterme con el, porque lo paso mal cuando estaba con aquellas personas.  
  
No sabia exactamente que paso con ellos, pero el se quedo un tiempo con uno antes de venir.  
  
Y esa persona era Marco.  
  
Desde ese momento senti que esa era la fuente del problema.  
  
Pero no hice nada.....  
  
La cena paso rapidamente, y dio paso a los despidos.  
  
A Lyserg le vendrian a recoger, pero nadie sabia quien seria.  
  
Nisiquiera el lo sabia.  
  
A las 23:30 creo recordar, fue cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.  
  
Yo fui a abrir.  
  
No me esperaba lo que habia detras de la puerta.  
  
Por un momento me paralize.  
  
Una parte de mi cuerpo me decia que, simplemente, le dejara pasar...  
  
...pero otra parte me decia que lo matara.  
  
¿Por que mi cuerpo sintio la necesidad de hacer una cosa asi?  
  
Porque era el..  
  
..Marco.  
  
Todos los presentes se quedaron en blanco.  
  
Lyserg parecia que le habian envenenado la comida, pues se quedo petrificado en el lugar.  
  
Al parecer el seria la persona que le iba a recoger.  
  
Lyserg acepto con mucho esfuerzo, pero me parecio ver que queria huir por la otra puerta.  
  
Marco, por su parte, no cambio su expresion fria por ningun instante..  
  
..ni siquiera cuando me vio a mi.  
  
El ingles desaparecio por la puerta, con aquel tipo.  
  
Y desde entonces no le he vuelto a ver sonreir.  
  
..Incluso ..llege.. a pensar de que.. estaba herido, en algunas ocasiones, porque su rostro me lo decia todo..incluso su dolor.  
  
Y cuando el sufria, yo parecia sentir aquel mismo dolor......  
  
Yo, por supuesto, intentaba aparentar que no estaba preocupado.  
  
Incluso yo mismo le hacia daño, para que nadie sospechara de mi.  
  
Fui.........estupido.....  
  
Los dias en la pension pasaban.  
  
Lyserg cada vez venia menos, se marchaba por varios dias.  
  
Cuando regresaba, el solo se quedaba en su cuarto y nada mas.  
  
Aveces comia, pero muy poco.  
  
  
  
.....  
  
~Fin Flash Back~ Pensamiento de Hao  
  
- Desde entonces Marco venia cuando le daba la gana, por asi decirlo. Nadie sabia para que, pero solo venia por Lyserg. Este nos dijo que el era su amigo, y que le dejaran venir cuando quisiera....aunque mas bien se sintio algo obligado a decirlo, como si Marco le hubiera dicho que dijera eso. -  
  
- Todos aceptamos que el pudiese venir. Yo en un principio no quise, pero al final acabe cediendo, pues Lyserg no aceptaba un no por respuesta, y me suplico que le dejara. Con temor a que Marco le pudiese decir algo....en mi opinion. -  
  
Pero....si era eso lo que Marco hacia cuando venia....no podia permitir aquel comportamiento.  
  
- Rapidamente me acerque lo mas que pude a la ventana, todavia abierta, pera intentar escuchar la conversacion, y si era necesario intervenir en ella. Alli me quede, bajo el marco de la ventana, esperando el momento oportuno....aunque....ahora que lo pensaba... -  
  
- ....no tengo derecho a meterme en su vida -  
  
- ....no tengo el valor para ayudarle -  
  
- ....no puedo, simplemente, por que le pondria en peligro -  
  
- ....porque soy un cobarde para hablar con el -  
  
- ....porque el me odia despues de todo lo que hice -  
  
- ....porque....no puedo.... -  
  
- ....pero....¿porque estoy pensando ahora en todo esto? ¿Que hago? !No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados! -  
  
- Algo me desperto del trance, y era algo que no me iva a gustar lo mas minimo. Me asome por el filo de la ventana, y les vi todavia en la habitacion, Marco amenazando a Lyserg, solo que ahora, yo podia escuchar su conversacion. -  
  
  
  
~Fin de Pensamientos de Hao~  
  
- " ¿Como pudiste? ¿Te dije acaso que podias salir de la habitacion? Tu deber era quedarte apartado de ellos, y me desobedeciste! - La voz de Marco se escuchaba por toda la habitacion.  
  
Lyserg solo se dedicaba a intertar soltarse, pero los fuertes brazos del mayor le impedian cualquier escapada. Viendo que poco podia hacer, apartaba su vista, e intentaba no oir lo que le estaban diciendo, pero la voz de Marco era dificil de ignorar.  
  
- " Que! ¿acaso no puedes hablar? Deja de huir de mi! pues jamas podras! Maldito niño! Si no fuera por mi no serias nada! Deja de apartar tu vista de la mia y afronta tu vida! A nadie le importas ya, ni siquiera a tus amigos! Ellos no se preocupan por ti, y ni siquiera se dignaron en preguntarte lo que te ocurria cada dia. No valen nada, la amistad no vale para nada... " - le dijo de forma intimidante a su preso.  
  
Lyserg seguia esquivandolo, y Hao seguia inmovil y sin intenciones de moverse del lugar en el que estaba escondido. Marco opto por seguir haciendole sufrir al ingles. Agarro con mas fuerza el cuerpo del chico, y le hizo quedarse sentado en el suelo. Alli, dejo libre uno de sus brazos, y con su mano sujeto con firmeza el rostro del chico hasta hacerle mirar a su altura. El ingles no desaprovecho la oportunidad e intento quitarse la otra presion que tenia en su brazo derecho...pero sus fuerzas le volvieron a traicionar.  
  
- " Mirame cuando te hable! Niño desobediente! Sabes que estas solo en tu vida! Tus supuestos amigos te abandonaron hace tiempo y ahora no tienes a nadie! " - Entonces se calmo un poco. Su expresion paso de una llena de ira, a una que parecia amable y bondadosa. La mano con la que antes sujetaba fuertemente la cara del asustado chico, ahora la sujetaba con dulzura y delicadeza, haciendo lebes movimientos de caricias. - " No ves que soy el unico que se preocupa por ti? yo siempre estoy a tu lado, y te demuestro todo mi amor hacia ti...y tu me rechazas la ayuda que te doy, con desprecio... No pienso permitir que sigas evitandome, tu seras totalmente mio, y para ello te alejare de tus amigos, si es asi como se puede llamar a esas personas. " - Su rostro se acerco hacia el del chico.   
  
Este seguia intentando alejarse de el, pero la pared le cortaba toda escapatoria, y espacio para poder evitar a la ahora muy cercana cara del hombre. El otro brazo seguia sujeto, y su mano libre ahora se poso en el cuerpo del rubio para intentar alejarlo, sin exito.  
  
- " No huyas de mi....nunca podras hacerlo...porque yo ya te tengo donde yo quiero, y yo te quiero junto a mi...para siempre.. " - sin pensarlo, Marco se acerco aun mas al ingles, quien ya no daba mas de si. La respiracion del pequeño se agito aun mas de como la tenia antes, no solo por sus intentos de alejarse del grande, sino por el miedo de saber que es lo que vendria a continuacion.  
  
Continuara......  
  
----------------------  
  
COMENTARIOS:   
  
Muchisimas gracias!! Os dedico, a todos mis lectores que me dejaron reviews ( por mi lo haria por otros, pero no me dejaron nada, asi que no podre hablar sobre ellos T.T ) y que no os preocupeis, que lo seguire haciendo hasta el fin, solo espero que mis estudios me dejen -.-U   
  
Yo, Yuzu Yukino, mas conocida por "La LLama", inauguro este lugar para comentar sus queridos reviews!!  
  
____________.: Hiromi1 :.___________  
  
- ¿Te gusta la pareja de Lyserg x Hao? cool!! a mi me encanta, no se porque ^^  
  
- O_o me consideras tu amiga? mil gracias! T¬T hago nuevas amistades...soy feliz! tranqui, que la voy a continuar, ya tengo varias partes ya terminadas, no te preocupes. Y gracias por decir que esta genial!!  
  
- Gracias por todo, espero que me sigas leyendo mi fic y mandando reviews! ^___^  
  
  
  
___________.: Kini-chan :.____________  
  
- *_* ..........le gusta como escribo....le encanta la historia....opina que es muy interesante y que promete mucho..... *.*   
  
- Muchisimas gracias Kini-chan, ya sabia yo que no era la unica sadomasoquista en el mundo a la que le gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes x3  
  
- Prometo no decirte mas que no le hagas daño a Lyserg....la verdad es que quiero que lo hagas :D  
  
- Animo!animo! Yuzu escribira! te dejara reviews y te dira lo mucho que le gusta tu fic ^¬^ me encanta deveras tu fic!! Te lo he dicho antes? n___n  
  
  
  
___________.: Akari Sakurazuka :.___________  
  
- Tu tambien lo odias, ne? ù___ú yo lo detesto.... ya veras como de dramatica es esta historia por su culpa......incluso te enteraras de varias cosas sobre el pasado que vivio Lyserg con Hao, muy tristes tambien ú_ù  
  
- sisisi...acople nuevas cosas tragicas en su pasado....somo si no tubiera suficiente con lo de sus padres, ahora esto...que sera lo que puse!?? yo lo se! ñe! ^^  
  
___________.: Pilika-Diethel :.____________  
  
- *.* Me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir, yo aveces creo que es demasiado liosa y rara, por eso no suelo hacerlo asi, solo en fics serios, como este.  
  
- Lo sontinuare!! Juro que lo acabare para que todos puedan llegar a leer el final! T¬T  
  
- Creo que me se bien las personalidades de los personajes, asi podre cambiar cosas sin que la historia pierda su emocion y su interes....siento mucho lo que le pasara a Lyserg durante el fic, es demasiado dramatico -.-.........pero...se le quitara alguna vez esa depresion? Creo que habra una pequeña parte que....mejor no te cuento! Ya lo leeras! xD  
  
- Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic! *¬* Muchisimas gracias!  
  
____________.: Anna Kuouyama Asakura :.____________  
  
- Ya sabia yo que mi historia era un desastre T.T pero gracias por decirmelo, intentare hacerlo mejor....  
  
- Mi fic? En una pagina!? Nunca antes me lo pidieron. Si me dejaras ver tu pagina...^__^  
  
- Tranqui, creo que vale, lo puedes poner, te doy permiso, aunque me da un poco de corte ^///^  
  
Solo.....no te olvides de decir que lo hice yo, la autora otaku loca "Yuzu Yukino"..aunque tambien puedes poner "La LLama" :D   
  
- A ti tambien, muchisimas gracias! Mi primera critica, aunque yo lo reconezco, soy una novata en esto ñ__ñ y no digamos con las tildes, eso es lo que no pongo yop, mi gran defecto -.-  
  
- Dame tu pagina, porfis T.T quisiera ver....y leer...  
  
____________.: Baku-Chan :.______________  
  
- Pervertida degenerada??! O__o eso.....es...... grave? ^^U  
  
- Lei tus fics de Bakura, si me permites decirlo, y me encantaron muchisimo!! *.*  
  
- Si...Lyserg tendra una vida muy muy muy triste en este fic, si quieres saber las cosas que le iran pasando mejor lo lees en mis proxsimos fics, donde pondre cosas que....bueno... no tengo experiencia en cosas como estas......osea....yaoi..... T_T   
  
- Lo continuare todo lo pronto que pueda!! No puedo defraudar a mis lectores! Son los que mas me animan y me ayudan a seguir! ^___^ no te preocupes por eso, ne?  
  
- Mis amigas tambien piensan que esta fantastico pero....yo creo que es muy....tonto... T.T incluso me da verguenza poner una cosa asi, a mi me encanta escribir fics de risa y comicos, aparte de los tristes...n__n algun dia pondre uno de risa, para que la gente este feliz! :3  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Bueno, estos son los reviews que por ahora me mandaron ^^ !Que exito! Jamas pense que mi historia llegaria a ser leida por alguien o.o  
  
Tango que decir cosas sobre mi historia. Como ya habreis averiguado ( que listos, ne? ^^ ) es un Hao x Lyserg, pero pocas veces podran tener escenas amorosas, solo llegaran a saber que se aman, y que se preocupan el uno al otro...no me hagais escribir partes...err...eso. Es que no estoy acostumbraca..-.-UU  
  
No me vengan diciendo que las ponga, y que esta muy aburrida porque no pongo, procurare poner algo que les sea de su agrado. Como es la primera vez que hago un fic hay muchos errores, partes confusas y faltas de ortografia. Y mi mayor defecto, ya nombrado, es que no pongo tildes, por eso puede que no sepais que es lo que intento deciros ñ__ñUUU  
  
Eso es todo, creo. Gracias a mis lectores. Gracias por animarme. Espero recibir tanto felicitaciones como criticas ( me las merezco T_T ) Adiol! ^¬^  
  
~.: By Yuzu Yukino, la sadica x3 :.~ 


	3. El Sufrimiento de los Recuerdos 3

Fan Fic By Yuzu Yukino:  
  
EL SUFRIMIENTO DE LOS RECUERDOS  
  
(tercer capitulo)  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
- " No huyas de mí...nunca podrás hacerlo...porque yo ya te tengo donde yo quiero, y yo te quiero junto a mí...para siempre.. " - sin pensarlo, Marco se acercó aun mas al inglós, quien ya no daba más de si. La respiración del pequeño se agitó aun más de como la tenía antes, no solo por sus intentos de alejarse del grande, sino por el miedo de saber que es lo que vendría a continuacíon.  
  
Marco acabo su trayecto, y poso un beso en los labios del chico. Al principio era uno pequeño y corto, pero luego se covirtio en uno brusco y fuerte. Arto ya de luchar, el mayor corto el beso.  
  
- " ¿Que diablos te pasa? ¿Por que no dejas que entre? Estas solo en este mundo y tu sigues sin aceptarme... recuerda...tu pasado, y como estas ahora. Tus padres murieron y a nadie le importas, ni nadie es un verdadero amigo " - hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo " - y nadie te ama.... solo yo te amo... y solo yo estoy junto a ti.. asi que dejame o lo hare por la fuerza como otras veces... y se que eso no te gustara, me equivoco? "-  
  
El rubio acerto en lo que dijo. Lyserg siempre habia sufrido torturas por negarse antes, y lo mas probable es que le volviera a suceder. Su rostro se lleno de tristeza y resignacion. Cerro sus ojos y dejo de forcegear contra el mayor. De todas formas, ¿alguien le ayudaria?  
  
Marco aprovecho que su victima estaba totalmente sin defensa alguna y se le acerco de nuevo. Pero esta vez tubo el lujo de juguetear dentro de el, y de disfrutar del momento al limite.  
  
- " ....asi me gusta... " - le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su acompañante, para luego volver a lo suyo, sin importarle nada ahora. Por como estaban las cosas, supo que ya lo tenia ganado, y empezo a desabrocharle la camisa.   
  
Lyserg seguia con sus ojos totalmente cerrados, esperando a que aquella pesadilla diera su fin. Pero para Marco, esto solo acababa de empezar. Cuando termino con la camisa, deslizo sus manos por dentro de ella, y acaricio el pequeño y delgado cuerpo del chico de cabellos verdes. Este se dedicaba a aguantar el dolor que sentia por su cuerpo. Unas pequeñas lagrimas aparecieron es sus delicados ojos, y se deslizaron por su fina piel hasta llegar a su barbilla.  
  
Marco corto sus caricias y besos y le miro tiernamente.  
  
- " ....sabes? Me gusta cuando veo esa cara de angustia, y cuando se que estas totalmente indefenso ante mi.... eso me agrada. " - limpio con su mano las pequeñas lagrimas, dulce y suavemente, para luego continuar con lo sullo.  
  
  
  
Hao, quien se habia dedicado unicamente a observar, decidio apartarse la la ventana, para luego quedar inmerso de nuevo en sus pensamientos.  
  
" Como es que todo esto esta ocurriendo....como es que todo lo estoy permitiendo. Lyserg esta ahi dentro, sufriendo, mientras que yo soy un mero cobarde, que solo se dedica a observar como aquel tipo abusa de su inocencia. Aun no se porque, pero siento mucho dolor, como si sintiera el dolor del ingles. ¿Tan preocupado estoy de el? Yo simplemente lo miro en las sombras y lo me atrevo a meterme. Entonces no me importa de verdad. Entoces no tengo derecho a meterme con su vida. Recuerda que tu hiciste algo mucho peor que aquello. Por lo que has visto, Marco ama a Lyserg, pero mas bien abusa de este, con esa escusa barata. Lyserg le teme, y no quiere nada con el. Pero Marco no parece entenderlo, y sigue con sus acciones. ¿Que es lo que puedo hacer? ¿Que es lo que debo hacer ante este amor no correspondido? "  
  
Un sonido le llamo la atencion. Corrio a volver a mirar por la ventana, y se quedo de piedra.   
  
Marco le habia propinado un buen puñetazo al pequeño, y le volvia a mirar con aquella cara de odio. Lo volvio a golpear, pero esta vez en el estomago, haciendo que el ingles se encogiera de dolor, y que, ahora que no le sujetaba, se apartara un poco del rubio.  
  
- " .......como te atreves..... " - dijo simplemente Marco, quien volvio a golpear al chico.  
  
Lyserg no dijo nada, solo se sujeto la parte golpeada y se pego a un de las esquinas de la habitacion. Alli se encogio y escondio su vista del mayor.  
  
Marco se levanto del todo, y le echo un ultimo vistazo al chico. Se volvio y empezo a caminar hacia la puerta, y antes de abrirla le dio un ultimo recado a los oidos del pequeño.  
  
- " ....no olvides que eres mio...para siempre. " - Luego de esto salio de la habitacion y cerro la puerta.  
  
Fue entonces cuando el ingles dejo de aguantar su dolor y empezo a sollozar. Se tumbo un poco en el suelo y luego apreto sus piernas contra su delgado cuerpo. Sus lagrimas no parecian dejar de salir, y sus pequeñas manos no querian seguir sujetando sus piernas por falta de fuerzas.  
  
Hao sintio un fuerte impulso por entrar y acercarse al chico, para luego protegerlo con un abrazo de amistad, pero sus musculos le volvieron a impedir esa accion. Paso la idea de que el chico no queria que supiera aquello, y que se sentiria muy trite que alguien se habia enterado de su problema. Simple, no podia hacerle eso. No podia decirle que le espio. No podia porque era un cobarde y un estupido.  
  
Se resigno y se aparto de la ventana. Dio un pequeño salto y cayo sobre el cesped.  
  
¿Que podria hacer con ese problema?  
  
- Nada...no podia hacer nada. -  
  
El cuerpo de Hao entro en la pension y se perdio por los pasillos.  
  
- .....no le prestaria ayuda a la persona que mas lo necesitaba. -  
  
Le habia dejado solo con su sufrimiento.  
  
Como tantas veces habian pasado anteriormente.  
  
- De todas formas... -  
  
- ¿Devia hacer algo al respecto? -  
  
El dia paso tranquilo para los habitantes de la casa, escepto para Hao, quien no podia sacarse de la cabeza aquellas imagenes. Imagenes de Lyserg, siendo torturado por Marco.  
  
Eso le hacia enfadar.  
  
El saber que no hizo nada.  
  
La mañana paso a tarde, y la tarde en noche.  
  
El ingles seguia sin aparecer. Estaba todavia en su cuarto y parecia que no saldria nunca de alli. Todos se sentaron a la mesa a comer, y como siempre sin la compañia de su compañero.  
  
Horo Horo ahora discutia con Len Tao, quien acababa de llegar de China para pasar un rato agradable con sus amigos.  
  
Yoh hablaba con Anna, sobre los entrenamientos, y como los iria aumentando.  
  
- Pobre de el. -  
  
Marco habia salido, pero volveria a las once para recoger a Lyserg.  
  
- Yo me opondria... -  
  
- ..Pero no puedo hacer nada, todabia. -  
  
Len salto con el tema del chico perdido.  
  
- " ¿Donde esta Lyserg? " - pregunto algo interesado el Tao, pero sin dejar esa mirada seria.  
  
- " No lo sabemos, me parece que sigue encerrado en su cuarto. " - dijo el ainu, con algo de enojo, pues a el no le importaba mucho aquel chico, y ni siquiera queria hablar de el.  
  
- " Pero nisiquiera bajo a comer " - dijo Yoh algo preocupado.  
  
- " Yo podria llevarle algo para comer " - salto repentinamente Hao.  
  
- " ¿Tu? Pero si esta mañana te burlabas de el! no me digas que te preocupa... " - Dijo el peliazul mientras me lanzaba miradas de confusion y picardia a la vez. La verdad es que intentaba que dejaramos al chico donde estaba y no le hicieramos caso.  
  
- Pero es verdad que a mi me preocupa... -  
  
- " Eso ahora no me importa. Voy a llevarle algo antes de que se muera. " - dijo intentando de ser convincente.   
  
- Creo que funciono, se lo han creido. - Hao penso esto, antes de girarse y marchar hacia la cocina. Todos le dejaron miradas confusas mientras este desaparecia por la puerta.  
  
Abrio la nevera y rebusco algo facil y rapido de preparar. Lo primero que estaba a mano eran unas pastas que sobraron de la comida, pero no le iva a dar de eso porque tardaria en prepararselas. Miro mas al fonfo y encontro fruta.  
  
- Creo que una manzana le vendra bien. -   
  
Cogio la fruta, la lavo y la puso en la bandeja con el cuchillo para pelarla.   
  
- ....aunque algo caliente le vendra bien a su estomago. -  
  
Se fue a los encendedores y puso una olla con agua a calentar. Busco en la repisa y encontro unos fideos faciles de hacer. Lo preparo todo en un momento, sirvio la comida en un plato y lo puso con la manzana en la bandeja.  
  
- Y ahora, lo unico que queda es la bebida, y lo mejor en este caso seria un poleo ( bebida caliente hecha con unas plantas aromaticas, y con azucar ) -  
  
La bebida se hizo rapido, y ya estaba listo para llevarselo al chico. Cogio la bandeja con cuidado y ando hasta el segundo piso. Se paro en frente de la puerta de su habitacion y la miro con algo de inseguridad.  
  
- ¿Se comera la comida? ¿Se enfadara? No se cual sera su reaccion, pero no puedo dejar que se muera de hambre. Aprovechare tambien para hablar sobre el tema de Marco, para poder comprobar si mis pensamientos estan en lo cierto y saber si puedo ayudarle en algo......mala idea... -   
  
Con gran maestria consiguio abrir la puerta con la bandeja en las manos. Entro y cerro la puerta para que nadie pudiera escuchar de lo que hablasen.  
  
Alli estaba el ingles, arrinconado en una esquina de la habitacion, como lo estaba antes de que Hao le viera por ultima vez. Este se le acerco y dejo la bandeja a un lado, para poder voltear al chico. Asi lo hizo, y miro en que estado se encontraba.  
  
Parecia que dormia. Sus ojos cerrados ya no mostraban las lagrimas de esa mañana y hacian creer que estaba relajado y profundamente dormido. Lo movio ligeramente para despertarlo, pero no lo consiguio.  
  
- No se si despertarlo. Se ve tan bien dormido que me da pena levantarle. Para lo unico que estaria despierto seria para sufrir mas. Pero tiene que comer o se pondra peor de lo que esta. Se ve que no ha comido mucho ultimamente.. -  
  
Entoces, por lo que pudo comprobar, vio su camiseta abierta y las distintar heridas por su cuerpo. El Asakura trago saliva y se le puso la piel de gallina nada mas de pensar la de golpes y palizas que habria sufrido para tener tal cantidad de cicatrices.  
  
- Como puede tratar Marco tan mal a Lyserg....no creo que este le hiciera o dijera algo malo. No se merece este castigo. Con solo ver su estado es como si yo mismo sintiera toda esa agonia que sufrio en su momento. Ojala yo pudiera hacer algo, pero....Lyserg se enfadaria si supiero lo que yo hice, incluso no confiaria en mi por el pasado. De mi nada mas que tiene recuerdos tristes. Yo mate a sus padres. Yo destrui su casa. Yo fui el culpable y nada mas que yo. Aunque algunas veces me pregunto....¿que paso despues? Despues de mis acciones. Creo recordar que el vino y me vio, pero el resto esta algo confuso y no se muy bien lo que me paso.....¿Por que? ¿Por que algunas veces...siento la necesidad de acercarme a el? Su mirada, su ser, todo de el me atrae. Quisiera saber mas. Quisiera estar junto a el. Algo en mi interior me esta diciendo que le... que le bese....¿Pero que diablos digo? ¿Por que estoy pensando en todo esto? Yo vine para ayudar y no para hacer el tonto. Baka! Dale la comida! -  
  
Continuara......  
  
----------------------  
  
COMENTARIOS: Reviews  
  
____________.: Hiromi1 / Seisha :.___________  
  
- Hola de nuevo!!! T¬T te acordaste de mi.....arigato! o.o Tu? Molestar? Para nada! Soy yo la que quiere hablar contigo!! ^o^  
  
- Si, todos me dicen que mi fic es genial pero...de verdad creen eso? ._. no se que pensar, aveces creo que es de lo mas espantoso T_T  
  
- Tu? Pervertida? Y yo que? Me muero de verguenza por lo que le voy a hacer a Lyserg. Se convirtio en el centro de mi atencion para hacer sufrir x3  
  
- Si...ese despreciable..............morira lenta y dolorosamente.... o no? Oo  
  
- Gracias!!! tu fuiste la primera que me escribio......y lo sigues haciendo!! =D   
  
- Tu tambien cuidate mucho! Y me alegro que te gustase! ^///^  
  
___________.: Pilika-Diethel :.____________  
  
- Si...yo tambien... escribiendo otra vez T¬T  
  
- Errr......creo que me dejaste las ideas claras, pero eso....aun esta por ver.... x3 aun queda mucha historia por delante ^^ aunque....compartu tu opinion u__ú  
  
- Pobrechito ........ aun no has visto lo peor.... todo a su devido tiempo, pero por ahora... dedicate a respirar ñ__ñ  
  
- Lo continuareeeee!!! . y arigato por decirme que te gusta mi forma de escribir! Me animas mucho! ^^ aunque......sigo pensando que es muy lioso.. ._. aunque si, este fic vale la pena n.n  
  
- Gracias mil a ti tambien!!! Tu llevas 2 reviews!! A ver quien da mas!! ^_____^  
  
____________.: Baku-Chan :.______________  
  
- Yo igual! T.T me encanta verlo sufrir.... Y Hao intentara ayudar lo que pueda pero sin meterse mucho en el asunto -.-  
  
- Si eso lo se. Es que.... no soy de esos que se creen mucho. Yo pienso que tengo mis defectos y que no soy perfecta, y por eso no creo que yo sea tan buena T_T Intentare cambiar un poco mi actitud a la hora de opinar... u__u  
  
- Si! Escribire un fic de risa sobre Sk! Y habra infinidad de paranoyas mentales! xDDDDD  
  
- Esas partes por ahora no estan a la venta. No creo que las haga con Hao y Lyserg hasta dentro de mucho....pero.... que me dices de ese violador de Marco??? Eso si que me costaria muchisimo trabajo de escribir! Ex! Mi estomago! X___x (se va al baño......vuelve) Sorry @__@  
  
- No te preocuuuuuuupes.... Hao-sama ira a ayudar y le hara un poquito feliz (solo un poco, pues lo que le tengo preparado no se lo espera ni el! x3) Y si! queria hacerlo rapidito para poder tener mas tiempo entre semana -.-  
  
- Me encantan tus fics de Bakura!! *.* ....yo nunca seria capaz de escribir eso.. bueno! Arigato!!! Domo arigato!!! Tu tambien llevas 2 reviews!! ^.^  
  
___________.: Kini-chan :.____________  
  
  
  
- ................................... ._.  
  
- No eres la unica que se comportaria de ese modo despues de esto..... bueno.... yo intentare no enfadarte mas de lo que estas pero...me sera dificil ñ__ñ  
  
- Siempre quiero que mis lectores esten felices, asi que pondre algo que disfrutes, si puedo, pues mi fic es solo de dolor y tal ... -.-  
  
- Kini, por favor, sigue sojetandola porque necesito por mas tiempo a ese mugroso en mi fic.  
  
- Domo arigato por continuar tu espendido fic!! quiero decirles a todo que tu fic es de los que mas me gustaron! e___e Tu tambien llevas 2 reviews!! =D  
  
___________.: Akari Sakurazuka :.___________  
  
  
  
- Maldito Marco!! No solo le hace sufrir a Lyserg!! Ahora va a matar a mis lectores! T.T  
  
- Ese desgraciado............. violador!!! so * $·!Y/&$!·$"!% * y de mas!!!! (lo siento, no suelo decir palabrotas fuertes -.-) So bastardo!! . Bien dicho Akari-chan!! ese engreido no tiene lugar en este mundo de ninguna manera.  
  
- Hao y Lyserg?? Eso es lo que yo quiero! Pero...Lyserg se dejara despues de lo que le hizo Hao? solo lee como se resuelve el misterio sebre "¿Que fue lo que paso con Lyserg y Hao cuando este mato a sus padres?" "¿Hizo Hao algo mas con el pequeño Lyserg?" Tranqui, todo esto se sabra.... a su devido tiempo x3  
  
- Espero que te guste la parejita HaoxLyserg despues de mi fic! Te aseguro que no tiene desperdicio, por lo que ya habras podido comprobar ñ___ñ  
  
- Otro tanto para ti!! el resultado esta muy igualado, por ahora todos me mandaron 2 reviews! n____n gracias a todos, y a ti tambien arigato!!! ^¬^  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Y ahora.......unas palabras de la autora!!  
  
Domo arigatoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!  
  
Crei que esta historia no la leeria nadie porque trataba sobre Lyserg.. personalmente, creo que mucha gente lo odia u__ù Yo quiero deciros en un principio a todos los que quieren que Marco muera que.... sinceramente, no creo que eso ocurra, PERO ANTES DE QUE ME MATEIS!!! os lo digo porque sino...no podria hacer la segunda parte, si es que la hay x3  
  
Lyserg no tendra tantas escenas amorosas con Hao como todos vosotros pensais, ojala me de yo misma la oportunidad de poner una -.-U Lo que si saldran son escenas desagradables con Marco, y creo que mas de uno potara __o  
  
Tambien quiero que, amigos lectores, visiten los fics de Baku-Chan si sois unos grandes admiradores de Ryou Bakura!! Me encantan sus fics!! son tristes y a la vez amorosos!! *¬*  
  
Sobre todo, miren el fic de Lyserg que escribio Kini-chan!! su fic se titula "Amor en la oscuridad" y es uno de los mas bonitos que he visto! ^///^ me encanto la pareja que puso, fusion entre dos series, con 2 de mis personajes favoritos!! ._. inquietante....ne?  
  
Este fic esta dedicado a los fan de Lyserg!!!!!! Lo sabian? n__n  
  
De la forma que mas me gustan los personajes es cuando sufren, asi que....mucho dolor!!! ^o^   
  
Adiol!! seguid apoyandome!! plis!! y de paso, echarme unos reviews ñ__ñ  
  
Sineto no haber escrito antes...pero mis estudios me lo impiden...T_T sorry...aun me queda pedir perdon de mis actos -.-UUUUUU 


	4. El Sufrimiento de los Recuerdos 4

Fan Fic By Yuzu Yukino:  
  
EL SUFRIMIENTO DE LOS RECUERDOS  
  
(Cuarto capitulo)  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
El Asakura se hacerco a el con cautela y empezo a llamarlo. Recibio varios sonidos de protesta, pero al fin abrio sus ojos, lentamente, pero los abrio. Por un momento no parecio ver nada en el fuera de lo normal, aunque, despues de unos segundos de miradas confusas, tomo la apariencia de nuevo de "chico deprimido" de siempre.  
  
- " Hao...¿que haces aqui? " - pregunto algo perdido.  
  
- Vine a traerte algo para comer. Ten, prueba lo que te traje. - Hao le entrego la bandeja, y este se puso mejor para ver mejor lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se sento.  
  
- " umm...gracias...no tenias por que... " - arrimo la bandeja y miro lo que en ella habia. No sabia si aceptarla y comersela o dejarla a un lado. No es que tubiera mucha confianza con el mayor de los Asakura, pero es que no se esperaba una cosa asi de el.  
  
- " Tranquilo, que no le puse veneno ni nada parecido. Simplemente no comiste nada en todo el dia, y decidi traerte algo para llenar el estomago y.. " -  
  
- " Te preocupaste por mi? " - intervino el chiquillo con incredulidad.  
  
- " ...pues...¿y quien no? LLevas dias sin aparecer por la cocina, y no tube mas remedio que hacer algo al respecto. " - paro y luego le miro a los ojos - " .....¿Acaso nunca nadie se preocupo por ti como lo estoy haciendo yo? " - finalizo despues de pensarlo.  
  
- " ......yo....pues.....supongo que eres la mejor opcion...que me queda.....arigato  
  
...itadakimasu.. - dijo algo inseguro de si mismo. No queria ser descortes.  
  
Primero cogio el plato de la sopa y lo acerco. Empezo a dar sorbos despacio, para no quemarse, pues en todo ese tiempo no se habia enfriado. Hao, por su parte, cogio la manzana y la empezo a pelar con el afilado cuchillo que traia consigo. La habitacion se quedo en un silencio algo incomodo, pero bueno para Lyserg, pues el no tenia muchas ganas de hablar. Aunque la impaciencia de Hao, hizo que empezara a hablar en serio con el.  
  
- " ....mira Lyserg..no puedes seguir asi, tienes que revelarte.. " - Salto Hao, lo cual puso algo nervioso a Lyserg.  
  
- " eh? ¿A que te refieres, Hao? - dijo algo asustado.  
  
- " Pues...mira...te voy a contar algo, mientras comes, ne? es para que no te aburras. " - Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa para que se tranquilizara, y luego empezo su pequeña historia.  
  
" En cierta ocasion, dos ranas encontraron una vasija llena de nata y metieron el hocico. Tanto lo metieron que se cayeron dentro. La vasija era de barro, muy lisa, y las desdichadas ranas no encontraron donde agarrarse y no podian salir. Estan desesperadas y no veian como salir de alli. Durante un rato, nadaron de aca para alla por un mar de nata y luego una de ellas dejo de luchar. ' !Es inutil! !No saldremos de aqui! ' Y se dejo ir al fondo, ahogandose en la dulce nata. Pero la segunda no se rendia tan facilmente. Continuo nadando, agitando desesperadamente sus patas y batiendo la crema en todos los sentidos, hasta el punto de que se convirtio en un gran monton de mantequilla fresca. Escalo el monton de mantequilla y salio de la vasija. Desde entonces se dice: -Ayudate y el cielo te ayudara.. "  
  
- " .... " - Lyserg se quedo en blanco, con una expresion comica.  
  
- " ¿Y bien? " - Dijo el mayor de los Asakura con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
- Mis intensiones son simples, tengo que hacer que este feliz, espero que se ria despues de esto... no se otra forma para animarle. No quiero hablar sobre ese tema, porque no quiero que este triste. - Penso Hao.  
  
El chico de inglaterra no supo que decir. La verdad es que no sabia porque Hao le conto tal historia. Sabia que era una fabula con un significado importante.   
  
- ....por.. por que me cuenta esto? no se que decir. Esa historia ya la escuche antes. Su significado es muy importante. Quiere decirnos simplemente que no nos rindamos nunca y que tengamos esperanzas. Eso es lo que necesito yo.....la esperanza....en cierto modo...esta historia me anima a seguir. Puede que al final consiga la libertad que tanto anelo. Gracias Hao, porfin recibo ayuda de ti. Muchas gracias...por preocuparte por mi...-  
  
- " .....muchas gracias por ayudarme, y preocuparte por mi.... " - se le escapo en un leve susurro, el cual pudo escuchar el Asakura. Lyserg parecio formar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y Hao, agradecio este gesto y lo contesto con una sonrisa aun mayor.  
  
- " De nada.... " - pudo al fin decir. Se sentia satisfecho consigo mismo. Habia conseguido volver a ver esa sonrisa. Una sonrisa que pocas veces alguien podia contemplar, y menos saber que ha sido gracias a ti.  
  
Lyserg, quien habia estado comiendo durante la historia, ya acabo su plato de sopa. Hao tambien acabo de pelar la manzana y de cortarla en pedazos pequeños, asi que se la dio para que comiera de la fruta. El Diethel la acepto con mucho gusto y se la comio mucho mas rapido que la sopa, no solo porque tubo algo de ayuda por parte de Hao y porque recupero su apetito, sino porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era feliz por saber que no estaba solo. Por saber que alguien le ayudaria. En ese momento se olvido de lo vivido y disfruto de ese insatante, que tanto le hacia falta.  
  
- " Bien! Esto ya esta. Bebete el poleo que te prepare, te aseguro que te gustara. Yo me ire y te dejare solo, pues tengo que llevar todo esto a la cocina para limpiarlo. " - dijo felizmente Hao, recogiendo todo lo que puso por medio y entregandole la taza al chico, en sus temblorosas manos. - " Toma, es mejor que tomes mucho liquido, eso te ayudara. " - y despues de estos consejos se marcho hacia la puerta. " - ...si quieres puedo venir luego, te parece? " - espero a una contestacion afirmativa, ¿por que negar que no queria escuchar 'si'?  
  
- " ..umm.. " - luego, como si le hubieran atravesado, se sobresalto, y su pequeña sonrisa desaparecio. Ahora volvia atener esa preocupacion y angustia en su mirada, lo que alarmo al castaño, quien se quedo parado en la puerta sin saber que era lo que le pasaba. - " ¿!Que hora es!? " - dijo asustado.  
  
- " Eh? pues...las 10:45, creo...oh no... " - Hao comprendio el porque del chico. A las once justamente vendria aquel ser despreciable, y Lyserg volveria a sufrir otro de sus ataques.  
  
- " ¿!Que?! Tan tarde!! no puede ser! ... " - luego paro, porque vio que estaba preocupando al que estaba de pie en la puerta. Intento aparentar que estaba bien, y tomo la compostura como antes. No podia aparentar que estaba asustado ni nada parecido, o Hao preguntaria, aunque eso ya no hizo falta. El castaño se acerco al chico, dejo las cosas a un lado y se arrodillo frente al chico para hablarle tranquilamente sin asustarlo a un mas.  
  
- " ¿Que te preocupa? ¿Quieres que me quede o te ayude en algo? ¿Te traigo algo? Dime lo que sea... " - Hao ya no sabia de que forma podia ayudar sin que el Diethel se diera cuenta de que sabia mas de la cuenta.   
  
- " ...n..no! No hace falta que te quedes..ni que vengas. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.. " - dijo apartando la vista, para no encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros. No podia soportar mirar a alguien tan directamente, porque le recordaba mas a el. A Marco.  
  
- " .....de acuerdo. Pero recuerda que siempre estare aqui para ayudarte. Quiero que te acuerdes siempre.. " - luego se levanto y se fue por la puerta para dejar solo al chico. La verdad es que lo necesitaba.  
  
Cerro la puerta y la habitacion se quedo en silencio. Algo oscura, siendo solo iluminada por las ahora miles de estrellas y por la gran luna. Era suficiente para ver al chico, quien estaba a punto de llorar. Se quedo pensativo, y tan solo dos palabras pudieron salir de sus pequeños labios.  
  
- " ....gracias....Hao... " - Despues de esto dejo su taza en la olvidada bandeja de Hao, y se tumbo en el suelo de lado, encogiendo un poco su pequeño cuerpo. Ahora, lo unico que se movia era en vapor que salia de la taza, que desaparecio con el paso de unos minutos.  
  
- Hao....si tu supieras de mi, me comprenderias. No puedo decirle esto a nadie, porque no quiero que les pase nada, ni que se preocupen por mi. No me lo merezco. Despues de todo soy un maldito estupido! ¿Por que? ¿Alguien puede decirme por que a mi me pasa esto? ¿Por que tengo que vivir todo este sufrimiento? Yo no le hice mal a nadie. Marco....por que me tratas asi? Yo nunca te hice nada a ti. No me atreveria a hacerte nada. Y tu lo sabes bien. Ojala me comprendieras, y aceptaras que mi corazon, nunca podra pertenecerte a ti... -  
  
~Flash Back~ Pensamientos de Lyserg ( Momento en el que Marco llego a su cuarto aquella mañana )  
  
Entre en mi habitacion. Sabia que el estaria ahi, esperandome. Me gire un poco y le vi tumbado sobre la pared. Yo sabia que el me estaria esperando, pero no pude evitar el sobresaltarme por su presencia. Sin que yo pudiera llegar a decir algo, el me miro fijamente a los ojos. Me quede inmovilizado en mi lugar, casi parecia que no respiraba.  
  
- " ...por fin vienes...desagradecido! " - Marco salto sobre mi literalmente y me acorralo entre la pared y el. Estaba asustado. No queria sufrir mas heridas, pero se veian venir. - " Te vi abajo! Bajaste!! Te dije que no salieras!!! Que no te podian ver!! Estupido crio! Solo yo puedo!! Bastardo!! Irresponsable!! "- paro despues de varios insultos y luego continuo - " ¿Como pudiste? ¿Te dije acaso que podias salir de la habitacion? Tu deber era quedarte apartado de ellos, y me desobedeciste! - La voz de Marco se escuchaba por toda mi habitacion.  
  
Yo solo me dedicaba a intentar salir de sus brazos, pero Marco me lo impedia porque el era mucho mas fuerte. Viendo que poco podia hacer, aparte mi vista e intente ignorar sus gritos pensando en lo unico que se me vino a la mente en ese mismo instante ..mis recuerdos.. anque ...esto me hizo entristecer mas.  
  
- " Que! ¿acaso no puedes hablar? Deja de huir de mi! pues jamas podras! Maldito niño! Si no fuera por mi no serias nada! Deja de apartar tu vista de la mia y afronta tu vida! A nadie le importas ya, ni siquiera a tus amigos! Ellos no se preocupan por ti, y ni siquiera se dignaron en preguntarte lo que te ocurria cada dia. No valen nada, la amistad no vale para nada... " - Me dijo aun mas molesto. Mi comportamiento solo me traia problemas y mas problemas.  
  
Yo, aun asi seguia esquivandolo. Marco ne sujeto con mas fuerza por los brazos, que ya empezaban a dolerme mucho y me obligo a sentarme en el suelo. Alli, dejo libre uno de mis brazos. No desaproveche mi oportunidad e intente quitarme su otra mano de mi brazo derecho...pero por un momento perdi todas mis fuerzas y el miedo me invadio de nuevo. Seguro me pegaria si le quito su mano de mi....  
  
Marco utilizo su mano libre y me agarro la cara con mucha fuerza, hasta el punto que deje escapar un pequeño grito de dolor que pronto fue callado.  
  
- " Mirame cuando te hable! Niño desobediente! Sabes que estas solo en tu vida! Tus supuestos amigos te abandonaron hace tiempo y ahora no tienes a nadie! " - Entonces se calmo un poco por lo que vi. Su expresion paso de una llena de ira, a una que parecia amable y bondadosa, era un autentico ipocrita al mirarme asi. La mano con la que antes sujetaba fuertemente mi cara.... ahora la estaba sujetando con dulzura y delicadeza, haciendo lebes movimientos de caricias..... creo que va a empezar ahora con sus mentiras... - " No ves que soy el unico que se preocupa por ti? yo siempre estoy a tu lado, y te demuestro todo mi amor hacia ti...y tu me rechazas la ayuda que te doy, con desprecio... No pienso permitir que sigas evitandome, tu seras totalmente mio, y para ello te alejare de tus amigos, si es asi como se puede llamar a esas personas. " - Su rostro se acerco hacia el mio, lo que hizo un breve sonrojo por mi parte y me puse aun mas nervioso. Intente echarme hacia atras, pero la pared estaba ya muy pegada a mi. Solo me quedaba la accion de empujarlo con mi mano libre hacia atras, pero mis musculos seguian paralizados y sin ganas de trabajar.- " No huyas de mi....nunca podras hacerlo...porque yo ya te tengo donde yo quiero, y yo te quiero junto a mi...para siempre.. " - sin pensarlo, Marco se acerco aun mas a mi rostro, el cual ya estaba mas que rojo. Mi respiracion se agito mucho, lo note enseguida. Se lo que va a venir a continuacion, ya estoy acostumbrado a que haga esto.  
  
Marco me beso. Eso fue lo que hizo. Y luego intentro entrar en mi boca. Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarle jugar conmigo, y le impedi el paso. El aumento el forcejeo cada vez mas, hasta que se rindio y se aparto de mi dejandome respirar.   
  
- " ¿Que diablos te pasa? ¿Por que no dejas que entre? Estas solo en este mundo y tu sigues sin aceptarme... recuerda...tu pasado, y como estas ahora. Tus padres murieron y a nadie le importas, ni nadie es un verdadero amigo " - hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo " - y nadie te ama.... solo yo te amo... y solo yo estoy junto a ti.. asi que dejame o lo hare por la fuerza como otras veces... y se que eso no te gustara, me equivoco? "- se equivoca en lo de que me ama, si alguien me amase no me haria esto. Aunque acerto en que no me gusta que me haga daño... y en lo de que estoy solo. Mi rostro se lleno de tristeza y resignacion. Cerre mis ojos y dejo de forcegear contra el . De todas formas, ¿alguien me ayudaria?  
  
Marco aprovecho la oportunidad y se acerco de nuevo. Yo ya no ofreceria mas resistencia. No mas. Pero esta vez tubo el lujo de juguar con mi lengua, haciendo que sus movimientos no me dejaran respirar. Me dio asco sentirme tan cerca de el de nuevo. Estaba cansado de que esta escena se repitiera, una y otra vez.  
  
- " ....asi me gusta... " - me dijo, y encima se rio. No me importo, y cerre mis ojos otra vez, como antes. Senti mucho mas abusado cuando empezo a desabrocharme la camisa.  
  
Paso sus manos por dentro de ella, y acaricio cada una de mis heridas. Esto me provoco mas dolor en ellas. Me recordaba a momentos pasados, cuando en vez de acariciarlas, las provocaba mas para que yo gritara. A el le encantaba oirme gritar de dolor. Recordar el peor momento hizo que se me escaparan unas lagrimas que intentaba retener.  
  
Marco corto sus caricias y besos al sentir mis lagrimas en su piel. Me miro con una mirada lujuriosa antes de dirijirme la palabra.  
  
- " ....sabes? Me gusta cuando veo esa cara de angustia, y cuando se que estas totalmente indefenso ante mi.... eso me agrada. " - limpio con su mano las pequeñas lagrimas que se deslizaban por mi cara, para luego continuar.  
  
- ¿Que podia hacer yo? Ya no podia pensar en nada, solo esperaba, sintiendo todos y cada uno de sus movimiento en mi cuerpo. Luego una imagen paso por mi cabeza. La de mis amigos. El se equivocaba, porque mis amigos siempre estubieron de mi lado. Nunca me abandonaron, incluso me apoyaron cuando estaba con los soldados x. Nunca me gusto estar en ese equipo. Pensaba que con ellos podria vengar....a Hao. El me hizo mucho sufrir. Pero hay algo que me hizo, lo cual no se lo he contado a nadie. Nadie escepto a Marco, porque.......... porque el me obligo. El hizo que aquel momento volviera a mi mente. El hizo lo que en un momento sucedio en el pasado. Toda mi vida se repite de nuevo. Hao, Marco... y despues? ¿Alguien mas lo haria? No podia seguir permitiendolo. Tenia que luchar o no conseguiria nada, solo mas sufrimiento. Sabia que si le decia algo que no le agradase....me pegaria, pero, ¿que otra opcion me quedaba? Por una vez, quiero revelarme, ser valiente y decir lo que pienso. -  
  
No tube nada que perder. El paro otro de sus miles de besos interminable para poder respirar. Yo abri mis ojos y le mire fijamente. El parecia no entender aquella mirada, hasta que le dije algo, de lo que me arrepiento.  
  
- " ....JAMAS sere tullo.... y lo sabes.. pues yo JAMAS te amare... " - le dije con cierto enojo, lo cual desaparecio al ver su mirada. Sus ojos azules, los cuales antes reflejaban miradas tiernas y lujuriosas, cambiaron radicalmente a otra de odio e ira, pues yo tenia mucha razon y el lo sabia. Pero el es terco y cabezota, y no queria creer en ello. El insistia en que tenia razon y siempre lo demostraba a la fuerza.  
  
El, simplemente me golpeo en la cara, como en las veces anteriores. Pero esta vez yo , me lo habia buscado. Pude sentir una presencia del exterior. Un poder extraño. Aunque lo ignore por completo, cuando el segundo golpe impacto en mi estomago. Ya que no me sujetaba, decidi escapar de sus puños y me encogi para que el dolor desapareciera.  
  
- " .......como te atreves..... " - me dijo Marco realmente enfadado para luego volverma a pegar. Yo me asuste mucho. El podia hacerme cosas peores que eso. Me fui dificultosamente a una de las esquinas de la habitacion, la mas cercana a mi. Alli, lo unico que hice fue esconder mi vista de la sulla, para no mirar esos ojos que tanto me aterraban. Pero en vez de ir a por mi se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta. Antes de abrir me dijo algo que siempre me decia cuando se enfadaba conmigo.  
  
- " ....no olvides que eres mio...para siempre. " - Luego de esto salio de la habitacion y cerro la puerta.  
  
Al escuchar esto supe que se equivocaba en parte. Yo no seria sullo, pero materialmente si... No pude aguantar mas mi desesperacion. Empece a llorar ahora que el no estaba. Me tumbe en el suelo y cerre mis ojos con fuerza para intentar que mis lagrimas cesasen. Pero no lo consegui, mis lagrimas siguieron callendo, mas y mas. Me dolia todo el cuerpo, sobre todo los recientes golpes por los cuales empezaba ligeramente a sangrar, y por otras heridas, que se fueron abriendo lentamente cuando el me las tocaba. Para hacer desaparecer el dolor me encogi y mis brazos sujetaron mis piernas. Mala idea. Todo mi cuerpo empezo a dolerme. Parte de mi intento soltarlas. Pero la parte mas dolida de mi, mi alma, me decia que siguiera acercandolas para sentir que abrazaba a alguien. Un alguien que me faltaba. Busque desesperado aquella calidez en mi cuerpo, la calidez del ser amado. Pero lo unico que sucedio fue que llore mas aun, sabiendo que estaba solo y nunca seria amado por alguien.  
  
Largo rato estube pensando en imagenes dolorosas de mi cruel vida, hasta que en un momento de paz me dormi. Mis ojos pudieron descansar, y mis brazos dejaron sus fuerzas al no tener apoyo en mi ser. Estaba solo.  
  
~Fin del Flash Back~ Pensamientos de Lyserg.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
COMENTARIOS:  
  
___________.: Pilika-Diethel :.____________  
  
- Gracias por seguir dejandome reviews!! *¬*  
  
- Claro que lo continuare! solo dame un poquito de tiempo para que mejore las cosas, ne?  
  
- Yo tambien creo que cada vez lo hago mejor, pero aun no he puesto lo importante, y algunas cosas me quedan por contar. Esto no es el in aun .... x3  
  
- Hao ayudara maaaaaaass no te preocupeeeeess!! Si el es el unico que ayudara (por el momento) al pequeño Lyserg-chan. Ademas.....tiene que hacerlo!! __  
  
- Bueno...Hao mata a Marco? esa es la pregunta que me dejo en mente. Quisiera matarlo de una buena vez, pero mi fic me lo impide. Me propuse hacer sufrir a Lyserg y si Marco desaparece quien lo hara? Pues para eso si tengo respuesta. El que le hara sufrir sera......... creias que te lo diria? :P Eso lo pondre en otro fic, si Dios quiere (que conste que soy atea)  
  
- Arigato por tus animos! espero que este fic te halla gustado (pero creo que asi no es..T_T)  
  
___________.: Kini-chan :.____________  
  
- Me alegra hacer feliz a la gente! Y a quien no? Sobre lo de los examenes.. Ingles... es facil comparado con las mates o la lengua ... T___T Ya decia yo que Lyserg es muy amable! siempre ayudando a los necesitados! ^^UUU  
  
- Marco....maldito violador sin escrupulos!! ne! pudrete de una buena vez!! ___ (suspiro) sorry, aveces me descontrolo y pierdo la cabeza. Marco se seguira portando, incluso peor de como ya esta -.- A mi no me mates! que a mi no me agrada en absoluto, por ese motivo lo puse de malo.... xD  
  
- Veras mucho mas en mis proximos fics, en los que contare algo...ejem...sangriento y satanico x3 .....por supuesto la sangre no sera de Marco ni de Hao...quien nos queda? Tamano? xDDD no es ella..es alguien...le gusta el verde! *¬*  
  
- Recomendare tu fic tantas veces quieras! Es uno de mis preferidos!! xDDD  
  
- Intentare no defraudarte y seguir con el fic...chaos!! y Thanks!! ^_____^  
  
____________.: TERRY MAXWELL :.____________  
  
- Me alegra tener otro lector por aqui que le guste mi fic!!   
  
- Marco...grrr......¬__¬ no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacer un fic dedicado a su muerte x3  
  
- O__o tu Lyserg? A ti tambien te gusta ese personaje? Yo me casare con el.... broma!! xDDDD a el se lo dejo a Haito, yo prefiero casarme con......una oveja!! *_*  
  
- Habra muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho sufrimiento, aunque tambien pondre alguna que otra cosa buena, como en el fic que acabo de poner, que por fin!!!! Hao-sama se digna en ayudar a Lyserg.  
  
- Sufrir! Sufrir! Sufrir! ^^UUU pa mi que es lo unico que tengo en mente para el chico lindo.  
  
- Bye!! continua apoyandome! plis! ñ__ñ  
  
____________.: Sakurita-K@waii :.______________  
  
- Bien!! ya cada vez hay mas gente que le gusta la pareja de Lyserg x Hao, en vez de la tipica Yoh x Anna ............detesto esta......es tan...obvia..  
  
- Marco se cree mucho, cree que puede gobernar sobre Lyserg-chan -.-**** lo matare personalmente... cuando pueda ....porque firme un contrato en el que no lo podia matar hasta que el fic acabase ñ___ñ  
  
- Hao tiene que pensarselo mejor, no ves que podria poner la vida del ingles en peligro? no se te paso por la cabeza que el ingles no quiere que nadie sepa de su triste vida ¬__¬ pobrechito, ne? aguantarlo todo el T^T  
  
- O.O atencion! esto es nuevo.....piensas que mi historia...es divertida???!! ._.  
  
- .....  
  
- Gracias! ^^ Seguire lo antes posible.....si es posible (no podia evitarlo! tenia que hacer una rima! xD) Ya te me viciaste a la historia x3 venid borreguitos a mi :P  
  
____________.: Baku-Chan :.______________  
  
- Oh my god! tu review es el mas largo que he recivido en mi vida! *_* intentare ser breve.  
  
- Claro que Hao no es malo! lo que si es sensato, igual que Lyserg-chan, aunque sufra mucho T_T .....quien sabe el destino que tendra Marco, el final mas o menos....esta y no esta del todo claro. Estoy con la idea de dejarle vivo..por ahora x3 (El reino de las sombras no es mala idea, traere a Bakura por aqui...xP........sorry, no se puede xD)  
  
- Hao creo que ya tiene claro que Lyserg significa algo para el, y Lyserg....se dara cuenta de que Hao es importante para el =3 Su personalidad es algo asi como una tapadera para que la gente no vea que el puede llegar a preocuparse por alguien -.-  
  
- Aun no has visto nada, Lyserg sufrira mucho mas, to lo puedo asegurar x3 (yo soy muy sadica, soy la sadomasoquista nº2, asi que las partes tristes nunca cesaran...)  
  
- No puedo hacer lo que me pides, ojala pudiera dejar mis estudios y tal, pero es algo totalmente imposible X__x sorry, pero hare lo posible por continuarla..^^UUUU  
  
- Tus fics son los mejores! *-* los escribes genial! Gracias por adorarmeee!! *_*   
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Ahora unas palabrejas.  
  
Como ya habreis comprovado Hao empieza a ayudar a Lyserg. Y Marco sigue con las suyas -.- Prometo que pondre el proximo mas rapido, pero......no me vallais enviando los reviews de uno en uno, que si no nunca puedo publicar x____x  
  
Je je...cada vez lo hago mejor, pronto habra zangre!! x3  
  
Sera mejor que leais los comentarios que le dejo a la gente, de alli podreis sacar cosas interesantes, xD  
  
Ya hay nuevos seguidores de mi secta sadica, pronto todos escribiran historias tristes en la que el protagonista es maltratado.  
  
Bueno, me despido! Domo arigato por todo! bye! ^^  
  
(Os habeis fijado que "gracias" es lo que mas repito? ñ___ñ)  
  
Fic by Yuzu Yukino, sadomasoquista nº2  
  
(si encontrais fallos, perdonarlos, es que no mire si habia muchos....-.-U) 


	5. El Sufrimiento de los Recuerdos 5

Fan Fic By Yuzu Yukino:  
  
EL SUFRIMIENTO DE LOS RECUERDOS  
  
(Quinto capitulo)  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
~Fin del Flash Back~ Pensamientos de Lyserg.  
  
- " ....ya recuerdo... la verdad, me lo mereci esta vez. No devi decir aquello... " - dijo apenado Lyserg, quien se undio en la miseria al pensar en su despreciable vida.  
  
Fui un tonto al enfrentarme a el. Siempre que lo hago..... me demuestra lo tan equivocado que estoy. En un principio, yo nunca pense que esto me llegara a suceder de nuevo. Siempre pense que todo esto se acabaria y que por fin viviria feliz. Pero...no lo puedo ser. Nunca lo sere. Por mas que lo quiera y lo intente....el resultado sera el mismo.  
  
Me levante del suelo. Observe mi triste habitacion. En ella pasaba casi todo el dia, sin comer, sin salir, ....solo.  
  
Todo estaba recogido. La verdad, no tenia nada de valor dentro de el. Ni siquiera tocaba mi cama. Siempre terminaba durmiendome en otro lugar que no fuese mi futon, el cual estaba guardado en un pequeño armario empotrado.  
  
Otra cosa que tenia mi cuarto era un gran espejo, colgado en la pared. Me acerque a el y lo observe. Vi mi reflejo. Vi mi persona. Lo miserable que era. Lo cobarde que soy. Me enfurecia ver mi reflejo.  
  
Yo y solo yo. De esa persona era de la que tanto me enojaba. Odiaba mi persona. La miraba de arriba a abajo en aquel espejo. Cambiando mi cara a una cada vez mas llena de furia.  
  
¿Como era capaz de tener una vida tan despreciable?  
  
¿Por que no hacia nada para evitarlo?  
  
Estaba tan solo en ese mundo. Solo puedo acordarme de alguien muy importante para mi y que ya no esta conmigo.... Morphin......  
  
La echaba de menos.  
  
Marco se la llevo de mi lado, hace ya mucho tiempo. Aun la tiene presa. Quisiera recuperarla. Ella es mi mejor amiga, y siempre estubo a mi lado. En los mejores y en los peores momentos.  
  
Me animaba, me apoyaba, aunque yo estubiera en lo correcto o en lo incorrecto. Mi mejor amiga.   
  
...........la echo de menos.....  
  
Quisiera verla una vez mas a mi lado, ayudandome en este momento. Fui un estupido al dejar que la apartasen de mi lado.  
  
Cada vez estoy mas furioso conmigo mismo.....nadie sabe hasta que punto.  
  
Carge mi ira contra el cristal, pero pronto perdi aquella furia interior. Lo unico que hice fue golpear la pared. La golpeaba, la golpeaba sin ganas varias veces, con toda la ira que consegui retener por unos instantes. ¿Por que me siento tan mal? Algo en mi interior no me deja tranquilo. Yo cargo con la culpa...todo esto es mi culpa. Si alguna vez quiero descansar....sera cuando yo este muerto.  
  
- ".....muerto..." -  
  
Esa era la unica salida posible. Tenia que acabar con todo este sufrimiento, pero... ¿como?  
  
Mire por toda mi habitacion, intentando encontrar algo que me sirviera. Estaba tan cegado con mi nuevo proposito que olvide todo lo demas. Recorri con mi vista cada esquina hasta que lo vi.  
  
La bandeja olvidada de Hao. En ella habia un cuchillo. Una idea paso por mi mente.  
  
- "......el cuchillo...........ya lo intente antes......¿podre hacerlo ahora? -  
  
Me acerque a paso lento junto a la bandeja. Cogi el arma y la miro por todas partes, como si esperara encontrar la solucion en ella.  
  
Lo haria. Queria hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo por encima de todo.  
  
- ".......por encima...de..todo?" -  
  
.............No...no no no!!! Yo aun quiero vivir! Quisiera ver si alguna vez puedo llegar a ser libre. Si me rindo ahora nunca sabre si llegare a ser feliz....quiero saberlo. Hao me dijo que no perdiera la esperanza, en cirto modo lo hizo.....me lo dijo, y tambien que no me rindiera nunca. Que yo mismo me ayudase. Eso creo...  
  
Tire el cuchillo al suelo. Me lleve las manos a mi pecho. Sentia miedo de la muerte. Tenia que admitirlo. Ademas, Hao no querria esto....¿por que pienso en el?  
  
No lo se.....creo que el me ayuda, aunque no se como. Cada vez que pienso en el es como si no me faltara nada. Estando junto a el puedo llegar a reir, en algunas ocasiones. Se que me ha hecho mucho daño en el pasado.....Gracias a el vivia de aquella forma tan triste y miserable. Pero he de admitir que sin el en mi mente...... yo habria podido matarme. ¿En que estaba pensando?  
  
- ".....gracias...Hao...." - dije, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, aunque muy debil.  
  
~Fin de pensamientos de Lyserg~  
  
- " ¿Gracias Hao? " - una voz sono a espaldas del chico. Este solo se paralizo por completo. No podia creerlo.Ya habia llegado. El estaba alli, mirandole, y puede que odiandole a muerte. - " ........Hao...vino aqui? ¿En tu cuarto? ¿Y tu le dejaste entrar? " - Se fue acercando a paso lento acia el ingles. Se puso a su espalda y lo miro. - " No piensas decir nada? quieres que yo mismo te saque las cosas? ...... " -  
  
- "....." - Lyserg seguia en silencio. Estaba aterrado por dentro. No se podia mover del lugar, seguia con su vista perdida. Ahora podia hacerle cualquier cosa, porque era aquel ser despreciable. Marco. Y ademas...le habia oido...¿que le haria? El era muy..  
  
- " ....!!Contestame!!! " - agarro al pequeño por los hombros con firmeza, pero no le volvio, el solamente puso su cabeza cerca del cuello del chico. - " .....se que el vino aqui....se que me has desobedecido.. me sigues desafiando a mi.. has cometido un grave error. " - ..el..era muy celoso cuando se trataba de "su chico".  
  
Lyserg cerro sus ojos. Podia sentir la ira del mayor en su voz. Lo sentia demasiado cerca, no le gustaba sentirlo a su espalda. No le gustaba que lo sujetase de aquella forma, le hacia mucho daño.  
  
- " .......lo siento....no volvera a ocurrir......hare lo que me pidas.....te compensare.." - dijo al fin el ingles. Saco el valor suficiente para contestarle. Esperaba que con esto Marco fuera mas compasivo con el, que almenos solo recibiera un solo golpe como aviso. Detestaba las heridas. Su cuerpo ya tenia muchas, y no queria mas.  
  
El rubio solo mostro una sonrisa cinica. A el le gustaba escuchar esas palabras. El siempre quiere que el pequeño le respete, que haga lo que quiera y que....se deje hacer cualquier cosa...incluso que abandone su inocencia...  
  
- " ....eso esta mejor... aunque hay una pequeña cosa..." - Dijo el rubio mirando al suelo. Parecio ver algo que le interesaba en ese momento.  
  
- " ¿El que? hare lo que sea....." - dijo Lyserg algo mas tranquilo con sus ojos cerrados aun. Creia que se habia librado de volver a ser maltratado, por el momento. Tenia que olvidar su orgullo ante el y cumplir sus deseos, sean cuales sean esos deseos.  
  
- " ...pues....que yo..... no muestro piedad por nadie." - dijo Marco, con cierto tono de indiferencia . Lyserg abrio sus ojos asustado y levanto algo la vista. - " Yo soy tu dueño, no me tienes que decir que tengo permiso para tocarte. " - cogio el cuchillo rapidamente del suelo, y el chico lo vio asustado - " Eres mio...no lo olvides! Yo soy el unico que puede verte! No eres propietario de tu voluntad! " - Entonces golpeo al pequeño y lo tiro contra el suelo, poniendole bocabajo. Lyserg no sabia con certeza hasta que punto podia llegar a ser de cruel Marco. Estaba en peligro. Tenia miedo. Le habia aprisionado contra el suelo. - " Te acuerdas? De como todo esto empezo? Eres afortunado de tenerme, y tu me rechazas continuamente. Te tengo que castigar para que entiendas. " - Le dijo algo mas relajado Marco, como si lo que dijera fuera lo mas correcto del mundo.  
  
- " ..por favor! no me hagas nada Marco....no me hagas daño..te lo suplico..... " - Decia el ingles, con voz ahogada, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta que no le dejaba respirar, indefenso, al no ver las posibles jugadas de su agresor.  
  
- " No es tu eleccion....yo ahora soy el que mando, pero....no puedo negar que no me gusta que me supliquen... " - rio Marco mientras sostenia el cuchillo entre su mano. Ver a alguien que se humillaba ante el le agradaba mucho, y le hacia sentirse importante y demasiado orgulloso. - " ...ummm me acabo de acordar de una cosita....¿Te acuerdas de...esto?! " - Entonces hizo un movimiento rapido con el cuhillo sobre la espalda del chico. Hizo un gran corte, por el cual empezo a sangrar ligeramente. Manchaba su camisa blanca, mostrando cada vez mas una marca roja en ella.   
  
- " Aaahh!! nooo!! mm! " - no pudo decir una palabra mas. El mayor le tapo la boca rapidamente con la mano. Se acerco con prudencia cerca de la cabeza del chico.  
  
- " Sera mejor que guardes silencio....ademas...solo acabo de empezar. " - le susurro. Luego volvio a hacer una cortada sobre al chico. Pero este no dijo nada, solo aguanto el dolor lo mas que podia. La espalda empezaba a dolerle mucho. Le agonizaba sentir su sangre salir. Sentir como es acero atravesaba su fina piel. No era un simple arañazo, era mas doloroso que eso.  
  
Se sentia fatal. Marco se reia de el, mientras le hacia mas y mas cortes. Lyserg solo pensaba en...que ahora mismo...el no estaria sufriendo esto si no se hubiese detenido antes cuando estaba solo. Algo que tenia que olvidar. Eso ya era inevitable. No tenia la culpa de que la muerte le superase, y le atemorizase tanto.  
  
- " Me acuerdo de una cosa....te acuerdas de los.....x-Laws? " - dijo Marco con tono serio y drastico, olvidandose ya de sus burlas y juegos. Claro que el chico se acordaba. Por culpa de ellos, el sufrio mucho. Cuando el se les unio creia que viviria mejor, conseguiria su venganza y lo olvidaria todo para vivir en paz. Pero fue todo lo contrario, convirtieron su vida en un infierno. Peor de lo que ya vivia. Con ellos conocio a Marco... - " Si....ahi fue donde nos conocimos.. " - dijo como si le hubiese leido la mente al chico - " y no olvido...ese fue el mejor momento de mi vida. Consegui que te unieras. Consegui que te enfrentaras a tus amiguitos. Fuiste un ingenuo, fue facil dejarte solo. " - decia entre cortadas y alguna que otra muestra de felicidad. Pero luego se volvio serio de nuevo, incluso mas que antes. - " ....me acuerdo del momento en el que me enamore de ti...¿Tu lo recuerdas? " -  
  
Claro.......se acordaba todo los dias....y queria olvidar aquello.  
  
- " Si...los soldados x....que gran equipo. Ellos me hicieron lo que soy ahora..quiero que te acuerdes de ellos durante toda tu vida.....sabes como? Con esto..... " - Marco dio su ultimo corte. Contemplo su obra durante unos segundos, escuchando los sollozos del pequeño a causa del dolor infringido por el cuchillo. Disfrutaba de aquel momento, escuchando las debiles suplicas, ya casi inaudibles, que se desquebrajaban en el aire. - " Creo que a causa del dolor que ahora puedes sentir, sabes lo que te hice, acerte? Contestame, si no quieres que...haga algo peor..." - finalizo el mayor.  
  
- " .....s-si-i....." - tartadumeo Lyserg. Dejo de suplicar. El dolor era ya tan fuerte que no podia pensar en otra cosa que no fuese eso.  
  
- " Dimelo...quiero scucharte hablar, quiero escuchar que esas palabras salgan de tu fragil y pequeña voz " - seguia riendo Marco, divirtiendose con el.  
  
- " ........x-laws..... " - dijo finalmente Lyserg, con sus ojos cerrados. No tenia mas opcion que agantar todo aquello. Era su vida y tenia que acostumbrarse a vivir aquello todo los dias.  
  
- " ....exacto, acuerdate siempre " - dijo al principio como burla. Pero luego cambio su vista. Ahora se torno a una tierna. Miraba el estado del pobre chico. Sangraba por toda su espalda, en la que manchaba casi por completo la rasgada camiseta. El chico lloraba en silencio. Nunca se cansaria de verlo asi. Era algo que le ponia feliz, el saber que tenia a alguien a quien podia hacer lo que quisiera sin temor, y cuando quisiera.  
  
Pero aun queria verlo sufrir mas....  
  
Le dio la vuelta para tenerlo frente a frente. Se puso junto a su rostro. Miraba aquella mirada tan inocente, y como sus ojos se cerraban para no verle. Eso no le importo en absoluto.  
  
Miro el cuchillo, manchado por la sangre del chico. Lo unico que hizo fue lamerlo para quitarla y asi poder saborear aquel sabor. Le gustaba. Luego solto una pequeña risa.  
  
- " No es lo mismo...." - dijo tranquilamente. El chico no entendio, pero luego lo pudo comprobar. Marco le clavo el cuchillo. Cada vez fue profundizando mas hasta que se lo metio del todo en el costado.  
  
Lyserg no pudo ni gritar. El dolor era tal que no podia moverse. Escupio algo de sangre por la boca, a causa de la herida. Marco se sintio complacido. Se acerco a su cara y acepto encantado aquel liquido rojo. Le beso para saborearlo mejor. Le encantaba, no podia parar. Lyserg, por su parte, se sentia asqueado por todo aquello. Pero el dolor de todas sus herids era tan grande que poco podia hacer. Ese dolor era mucho mas intenso. Lo sentia dentro de su cuerpo. Aquel frio acero en su interior. Sentia como cada vez estaba mas y mas debil, que su vida corria ahora peligro. Por la herida sangraba demasiado, y los cortes de la espalda ya le dejaron bastante mal. Le costaba respirar. El mayor se lo impedia, con aquellos interminables y profundos besos.   
  
Marco noto que, aunque no queria, tenia que parar. Aquello terminaria matandole. Por raro que parezca, el no queria aquello, porque si no ya no podria hacerlo mas. Se separo de el, dejandole tomar el aire. El ingles respiraba con dificultad, y casi no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo. Se levanto, y dejo en el suelo al pequeño.   
  
- " .........................que debil eres..." - y con esto, dio media vuelta y se dirigio a la puerta. Esho un ultimo vistazo al cuerpo que yacia inmovil en el suelo. Lusego salio y cerro, olvidandose del malherido chico.   
  
Poco a poco, Lyserg fue cayendo en un mundo oscuro. Su vista se nublaba. Las heridas, ahora ya no le dolian tanto. Su cuerpo estaba dejando de sentir. La marca en su espalda, el simbolo, la inicial e insignia de los x-Laws....ese dolor tambien le estaba abandonando. Lo unico que podia hacer para sentirse vivo eran unos ultimos recuerdos que pasaban por su mente....  
  
  
  
~Flash Back_Pensamientos de Lyserg~  
  
  
  
- El torneo shaman.....termino  
  
- Crei que por fin me habia librado de Hao, de una vez por todas.  
  
- Volvi a Inglaterra, la fria y solitaria Inglaterra en donde yo pase 8 años viviendo solo. Tenia una pequeña casa, propiedad de los Diethel. Alli vivia yo, sin ningun familiar.  
  
- Fui a la casa y la encontre triste y vacia. Faltaba algo. Pase varias semanas viviendo solo, cuando, por extraño que parezca, recibi la visita de alguien.  
  
- Marco....vino a mi casa! ¿Como me encontro?  
  
- No lo se....pero lo que si se es que el vino a disculparse conmigo. Yo le perdone...no tenia nada en contra suya.   
  
- El dia empeoro, y le propuse que se quedara conmigo en mi casa esa noche. El acepto. Compartimos cuarto, pues mi casa no era muy grande, que se diga.  
  
- Pasamos una noche muy agradable conversando. Yo hacia mucho que no hablaba con alguien en mucho tiempo.  
  
- Al dia siguiente tenia ya planeado ir a Japon a visitar a Yoh y pedir perdon a todo el mundo. Aun sentia remordimientos en mi interior sobre el pasado. Marco me acompaño, el tambien queria pedir disculpas. Pero lo que encontramos al llegar nos dejo muy sorprendidos a los dos.  
  
- Hao.........vivia alli.......  
  
- Le pedi a Yoh explicasiones. El me dijo que Hao ahora era bueno, que no tenia porque preocuparme. Luego me entere de algo que me destrozo el alma...  
  
- Yoh seguia enfadado conmigo...y me lo dijo en cara. En el jardin, en un momento dado se puso muy serio y me dijo que me fuera de alli, que no me queria cerca. No lo podia creer. Despues de todo lo que vivimos, despues de mis intensas disculpas....despues de todo.....no lo entendi, cambio muy rapido de parecer. Me resulto extraño. Pero aun asi.... Yo era un estupido al creer que me perdonaria tan facilmente.  
  
- Me fui de la pension sin decir nada a nadie, en direccion al bosque que habia cerca de la ciudad. Necesitaba un lugar donde esconderme, un sitio en el que nadie me encontrase. Un lugar en el que poder desahogar mis penas. Por primera vez necesitaba estar solo. Estaba tan hundido...Cualquier lugar en el que yo pudiese llorar me bastaba. Pero el bosque...algo me llevo a correr hasta aquel lugar.  
  
- El dia era muy malo. Hacia frio y llovia, pero no me moveria de donde estaba. Me quede en aquel frio bosque durante mucho tiempo, intentando olvidarlo todo. Me sente bajo un arbol y me acurruque en su base. Pase horas bajo aquella lluvia, escondido, triste, marginado y odiado. Todas las desgracias caian sobre mi.  
  
- De repente aparecio Marco...  
  
- ¿Como pudo encontrarme? ¿Por que estaba alli? No queria estar con alguien en aquel momento. Queria estar solo! ¿Es eso mucho pedir? ............no! Era mentira todo! Necesitaba a alguien a mi lado en aquel momento! No podria yo solo con todo...  
  
- Marco se quedo conmigo. Me abrazo. Me protegio entre sus brazos y me intentaba tranquilizar. En realidad le importaba mucho.....¿por que? Eso no me importo en ese momento. Luego los dos volvimos al hotel donde nos hospedamos.  
  
- Nos quedariamos mas tiempo alli. Durante nuestra estancia fui tomando mas confianza en Marco. Hasta el punto llegue de quererlo como a un padre. Recibia muchos cuidados por su parte, y me hacia sentirme mejor.  
  
- Pero.....el.......tenia otra cosa en mente.....y lo descubri a los pocos dias...cuando descubri sus verdaderas intenciones acia mi..........  
  
  
  
  
  
~Fin del Flash Back~ Fin de pensamientos de Lyserg.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
COMENTARIOS:   
  
(devido a que la autora es muy vaga y perezosa...-.-UUU......los comentarios seran mas cortos que los anteriores, asi que por favor, no os vengais quejando luego...gracias y disculpen las molestias xDDD)  
  
___________.: Pilika-Diethel :.____________  
  
- Como siempre, a ti te encanta mi fic ^____^ gracias por animarme y seguir leyendo, se que fuiste una lectora de la historia desde el principio, por eso.....domo arigato!! *_*  
  
- Espero seguir reciviendo reviews tuyos!! y procurare que la historia siga igual de emocionante para que no te decepcione n____n  
  
___________.: Kini-chan :.____________  
  
- Sadicaaaa!! muerteeeeee!! zangree!! ñeñeñeñeñeñeeee!! xP (paranoyas mentales aparte)  
  
- Pienso igual, las torturas son las unicas cosas en las que pensamos :D no te preocupes si coinciden, aveces estas cosas no se pueden evitar, son cosas extrañas que...por raro que parezcan...hay personas que piensan igual xDDD  
  
- Lo mio se centrara mas en Marco, Lyserg y Hao que en los demas personajes, asi que ya te puedes imaginar de que ira todo mi fic ^^' ademas, lo tengo todo, mi guion de lo que pasara, apuntadito en mi libreta de "1001 formas de escribir torturas para Lyserg" :3  
  
- Se mucho sobre los personajes, no me gusta cambiar personalidades y seguir su vida tal como la de la serie, incluso puedo escribir cual seria la reaccion de un personaje en una situacion gracias a que me los conozco muy pero que muy bien ^^  
  
- ...................................Marco...................___  
  
- Chocolate? bueno...espero que este ultimo capitulo te halla gustado, habia partes que de seguro te habran encantado x3 mucho sufrimiento! muchas gracias! eres una lectora desde el principio!! *_* arigatooo!!  
  
___________.: Taoistas :.____________  
  
- Si que es lindo mi fic! (pose triunfal) pero si es que soy la mejor =3  
  
- Mis estudios siempre estaran estorbandome u___ú pero juro por lo mas sagrado de los otakus que lo terminare T¬T  
  
- ..............aunque me temo que Lyserg seguira siendo lindo, bueno, y siempre sufrira... x3  
  
___________.: Lady-Amaltea :.____________  
  
  
  
- Nueva admiradoraaa!! *¬* ...ejem ejem.......gracias por mandarme tan preciado review n__n se que estoy mejorando mucho, y que mi estilo es algo...no se...para mi que es normal, pero con un toque especial de sadismo y sufrimiento..xP  
  
- Marco es un! un! un!!!!! . ..............algun dia le llegara su muerte...y todos celebraran su muerte y me aclamaran por acabar su patetica vida! muajajajjajajaja x3  
  
- En eso de no hacer sufrir a Lyserg.......no puedo hacer tal cosa :P es lo unico que puedo escribir si se trata de Lyserg....aunque....aun puedo escribir algo tierno y amoroso...  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Palabras de la autora...  
  
Creo que....este ha sido el mejor hasta el momento n______n  
  
!!No os preocupeis!! Lyserg vivira....la tortura no debe parar x3 ñeñeñeee.....Pobre...en este le hice un gran daño T_T El ahora llevara la palabra "x-Laws" en su bonita espalda...(creo que fue una idea un tanto estraña ._.)  
  
Lo unico que os puedo adegurar, es que en el siguiente capitulo..Hao le...estooooooooo mejor lo leen! ñ___ñ  
  
Atencion: todos, amantes y fans de Lyserg y que les guste digimon 4....por lo que mas querais, ver el fic "Amor en la oscuridad" de mi amiga Kini-chan. Ella es la sadoca nº1 y esta escribiendo un gran fic, el cual me gustaria que leyeseis...es taaaaann lindo!! *_* Kini-chan!! yo te animoo!! ^^  
  
Marco es un autentico hijodelagran***** ...............sin comentarios.. -.-  
  
No se si lo habreis notado pero..en este si que escribi bastante!! y creo que me quedo genial! (y eso que es dificil que yo quede satisfecha con mi trabajo..)  
  
Domo arigato a mis queridos lectores!! eso siempre lo tendre en mente, yo no seguiria escribiendo de no ser por ellos, en realidad es bueno saber que alguien le importes, aunque solo sea un "mira, esta ya volvio a aparecer, esta loca si cree que si fic me interesa.." ñ___ñ por lo menos piensan en mi....  
  
Chao! la sadomasiquista nº2 se despide, con la satisfaccion de saber que os gusto..bye!  
  
Yuzu Yukino, un terremoto incontrolable..................o si? 


	6. El Sufrimiento de los Recuerdos 6

Fan Fic By Yuzu Yukino:  
  
EL SUFRIMIENTO DE LOS RECUERDOS  
  
(Sexto capitulo)  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Poco a poco, Lyserg fue cayendo en un mundo oscuro. Su vista se nublaba. Las heridas, ahora ya no le dolian tanto. Su cuerpo estaba dejando de sentir. La marca en su espalda, el simbolo, la inicial e insignia.. de los x-Laws....ese dolor tambien le estaba abandonando. Lo unico que podia hacer para sentirse vivo eran unos ultimos recuerdos que pasaban por su mente.... Una timida lagrima callo por su mejilla, como ultimo grito de vida en un cuerpo con alma muerta.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Jardin~  
  
  
  
Primero el tejado. Luego una sombra inmovil. Una figura estaba sentada en lo alto del tejado de la pension, y esperaba impaciente. Era un chico, Hao Asakura. Miraba muy preocupado la luna, que brillaba con gran esplendor junto a las miles de estrellas del firmamento. Era muy tarde, y lo sabia. Marco, aquel hombre, llevaba mucho tiempo con el chico. Sabia que algo le hacia. Sabia que sufria en ese momento, pero no se movia. No hacia nada. Temia por su reputacion, porque no queria que nadie supiese sobre el asunto. Queria ocuparse el sulo, estaba totalmente convencido.   
  
- Lyserg...¿como ayudarlo? Jamas aceptaria ayuda, y mucho menos la mia. La situacion en la que se encuentra es muy delicada. No querra que nadie sepa de el.....eso es lo que creo... ¿estare equivocado? - Pensaba, con sensatez. Estaba de brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados, intentando pensar de la forma mas eficaz. Sabia sobre la gravedad del asunto, y por ello temia hacer algo mal, y de lo que se arrepintiese. - piensa piensa piensa......um... - cada vez intentaba tomar mas concentracion.  
  
La noche se volvio tibia. La pequeña brisa ondeaba en su pequeña capa, como si de pequeñas olas cruzaran el mar. Alzo la mirada, abrindo los ojos hacia el cielo nocturno, como antes. Su vista, fija en las estrellas. Una mirada acia el infinito sin punto fijo. Solo podia pensar. Solo uno ocupaba sus pensamientos hasta tal punto que no podia pensar en otra cosa.   
  
El tiempo se le hacia una eternidad. Estaba algo impaciente desde que salio de aquella habitacion. No tenia respuesta alguna de que Marco halla salido en algun momento. Sentia miedo con tan solo imaginarse en lo que ahora mismo le estaria haciendo al pequeño...  
  
- .....Lyserg.... - Ese nombre. Repetia ese nombre mentalmente, en cada instante y segundo. - ....Lyserg.... ¿por que me preocupas tanto? Es solo uno mas!! - penso - ¿Por que tubo que ser el? No se porque me atrae, no se lo que en realidad siento. Lo que es para mi ese chico....aveces el destino te hace jugadas tan complicadas como esta..... - dio un largo suspiro, algo apenda, pero sin olvidar su puesto de preocupacion total.  
  
Dudas. Preguntas. Ninguna podia ser resuelta con exactitud. Mirar el infinito no le ayudaba nada. Queria encontrar esas repuestas, con las que pensaba que seria feliz, y viviria un poco mas tranquilo. Mente de un Asakura. Vivir relajado y sin preocupaciones.  
  
Se giró. Caminó por el tejado, calmado. Estaba acostumbrado a frecuentar ese lugar. Le ayudaba a relajarse y a pensar, entre muchas otras cosas que hacia desde que vivia en aquella pension, junto a Yoh, su hermano, y a todos sus amigitos, a los que aun no acababa de acostumbrarse del todo.  
  
Se detubo en el extremo. Desde aquel lugar podia ver la entrada a la pension perfectamente. Lugar estratejico si queria mirar quien entraba o salia de la casa. Como los que le gustaba a Hao, un shaman curioso por naturaleza.  
  
- .....siento algo en esta zona...creo que me debo quedar aqui.. - Dijo, mas bien como una escusa inocente. Aunque. Tenia un estraño presentimiento que le hizo caminar hasta tal sitio. No sabia si seria bueno o malo, pero su instinto de shaman nunca le habia fallado y sabia que tenia que esperar.. - Cosa comun entre los shamanes esto de los presentimientos. Aunque aun no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas... -  
  
Cerro los ojos, para poder despejar su mente. Demasiadas cosas en ese lugar, su mente la cual no dejaba de hacer nuevas cuestiones que resolver. Dejo que el viento le acariciase el cuerpo y que moviera su largo pelo. Relajo su cara a una tipica de su hermano. Tranquilidad y calma ante todo. Dejo relajado todo su cuerpo, y no penso en nada mas que en la noche tan agradable en la que estaba inmerso.  
  
- Ahora si, eso esta mejor. Deveria relajarme y olvidarme del chico. Debo quitarme ese capricho de preocuparme por los demas, eso no me ayudara en nada. Relajarme. Descansar. - parecia que sus pensamientos daban resultado, y una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios. - ..prueba conseguida - dijo divertido. - ummm....aire fresco.... pero no se porque.. - ahora su mirada se entristecio ligermanente. - ......aun no desaparecen esas imagenes, cuando ese estirado pegaba y..besaba .. al chico ingles. Es un ser despreciable... quisiera darle su merecido. A saber cuantas veces le ha hecho ese tipo de cosas a Lyserg.  
  
!!!PLOM!!!  
  
Algo le sobresalto. El sonido de un portazo. Alguien habia salido en ese instante y se alejaba del lugar. El Asakura se volvio serio, y con extrema precaucion se acerco a mirar quien era. Un hombre alto y rubio. Marco en persona, y se alejaba de la pension por la puerta principal. Caminaba erguido y guardaba la compostura, son aquel paso tan decidido aunque algo mas tetrico y misterioso. La oscuridad hacian que pareciese un ser tenebroso, tanto asustaba que le pusieron los bellos de punta al espia. Cuando estaba ya por salir por el portal principal se detubo, y sin darse la vuelva, levanto la vista con prudencia y se balanceo un poco hacia un lado.  
  
- " ....Hao, se que estas ahi, pero no por eso te hare algo. He de hablar. " - Le dijo a Hao. Parecia que en cualquier momento empezaria a reir, con aquel timbre que utilizo. Hao estaba apunto de saltar sobre el y sacarle informacion a puños si era necesario. - " Si....mejor que me escuches con atencion.... Si de verdad quieres.. verle vivo..... " - guardo silencio, y, despacio, saco una de sus manos del bolsillo. El chico del tejado se quedo perplejo, y tanto que por poco se caia del lugar en el que se encontraba. Marco solo rio. Miro su mano, ensangrentada... - " ..je.. ese chico es tan debil... no creo que resista. Por lo menos me diverti con el.. " - estas palabras salieron de su boca como una mera burla, riendo pero con prudencia, mirando fijamente su mano. Por ella resbalaban pequeñas gotas, que caian, desintegrandose en el viento.   
  
La ultima gota cayo, impactando en el suelo casi a camara lenta para ambos.   
  
- Imposible - Dejo al chico de piedra. No podia salir de su asombro. La informacion llego tan rapido a su mente que se quedo en estado de shock por unos instantes, sin pensar en nada mas que en.... - .....no.... no puede ser... es.. es un... - .. - " ¡¡BASTARDO!! " .Simplemente, se fue definitibamente por el. Hao solo tenia una cosa en mente. Ira. Odio. La rabia le carcomia por dentro. No se imaginaba como habia podido herirle...no sabia porque...solo estaba alli, en el suelo, en posicion de ataque ante aquel hombre que le hizo perder la razon. Una llama aparecio detras suya, advirtiendo a Marco de que atacaria en cualquier momento.  
  
- " ¿Pierdes los nervios solo por él? " - ¿Que clase de pregunta era aquella? Hao no la entendia, pero decidio ignorarla, solo pensaba en como acabar con la vida de aquel sujeto. - " Torpe, aun no sabes que el es mio. El no quiere nada de vosotros, si lo quisiera ya os hubiese pedido ayuda, pero no lo hizo... ¿no lo entiendes? " - Hao ceso aquel calor intenso en llamas. Penso en aquello. Tenia razon, Lyserg nunca le pidio ayuda, por desgracia, aun no lo habia hecho. El Asakura se quedo con la boca a medio abrir, como intentando decirle alguna escusa, pero fue rapidamente interrumpido. - " ¿¡Que no ves que el no quiere nada de vosotros, y menos de ti!? No soy el unico que le hace daño, lo sabias!? " - Dijo en un tono de voz entre enojado, desquiciado, pero a la vez apunto de que se le quebrara la voz.  
  
Hao se quedo inmovil. Quieto. No esperaba una cosa asi. Mucho menos en estas condiciones. Marco nunca mostraba su debilidad, aunque se vio asi por un momento.   
  
- ¿Estara en verdad preocupado? ¿Le importa el ingles? No. No lo creo. - Penso Hao.  
  
- Hao nunca lo entendera.. maldito.. - Penso Marco, mientras se iba del lugar con paso decidido hasta la oscuridad de los alrededores.  
  
Hao se quedo solo, en aquel pequeño patio, como intentado descifrar que es lo que tenia que hacer. Pronto fijo su vista al suelo, en aquella pequeña gota roja que alli descansaba.  
  
- ...............................LYSERG! - reacciono, al cabo de un cambio intenso de mirada.  
  
Salio disparado del lugar, para luego entrar lo mas rapido posible a la casa. Todo estaba oscuro, pues era muy tarde y estaban todos en sus habitaciones acostados. O al menos eso pensaba. Corria lo mas rapido posible sin armar escandalo, para que no hubiese ningun revuelo en la pension con la situacion actual. Quien sabe lo que podria ocurrir.  
  
Puertas, escaleras, habitaciones... el cuarto de Lyserg.  
  
Trago saliba y entro en la habitacion....la cual....¿estaba abierta?  
  
Casi le faltaba el aliento, de tanto correr escaleras y de imaginarse ya lo peor. Miro por toda la habitacion, pero no encontraba. Dio un paso al frente para poder ver mejor en la oscuridad, pero...sintio que pisaba algo que no era comun. Bajo la vista y, vio, horrorizado, marcas y manchas de sangre que se estendian por todo el suelo hasta salir de el dormitorio.  
  
- ...como.. sera posible.. - Hao no lo dudo un segundo y siguio aquellas señales en rojo que de seguro sabia que le llevarian hasta su objetivo, pero algo extrañado de que haya salido de su cuarto.  
  
Ando unos pasos por el pasillo. Doblo una esquina y miro fijamente hacia las tinieblas, una de las puertas, concretamente, a la que estaba al final del todo que correspondia con el baño, y como podia observar estaba la luz encendida, que se dejaba ver por el rasquicio de la puerta. Se aproximo con cautela hasta quedar frente a frete con la puerta seleccionada. Sabia que estaba alli, lo presentia. Podia ver.. manchas de sangre por la puerta y estendidas por el suelo. No cabia duda. Sentia un gran nudo en la garganta, de miedo, espanto, tan solo de ver como estaba ese chico, que tanto le importaba en aquellos momentos.  
  
No abrio. No tenia el valor para hacerlo. Solo se quedo de pie, mirando la puerta fijamente, respirando algo agitado por lo que ahora sentia. Era un sentimiento que nunca antes experimento de tal manera que casi lo mataba.  
  
- ...miedo... nunca pense que seria tan doloroso y agonizante. Es la primera vez que siento una cosa asi, y ademas por alguien de quien no me esperaba. Es como si este sentimiento me paralizase por todo el cuerpo impidiendome el movimiento. Panico por saber algo que no me va a gustar....No se si entrar...estoy asustado, por primera vez, de hacer algo..yo....no... no puede ser... si entro...- penso, con sus ojos cerrados, expresando dolor en su rostro.  
  
Aunque pensaba en muchas cosas no pudo dejar pasar por alto unos sonidod. Algo le quito aquella paralisis de inmediato. Escucho algo de dentro del baño. Eran pequeños sollozos, y sabia perfectamente de quienes eran. Sintio, por un segundo, alivio, felicidad, muchas cosas por saber que aun vivia, que aun estaba vivo, ya que Marco le hizo pensar lo contrario.... pero.... a la vez intriga y asombro al escuchar la voz de..  
  
- " Tranquilo, ya estas bien. No dejare que te pase nada ahora... " - dijo una voz, que no era la del ingles.  
  
- ¿¡Como!? - Penso mentalmente Hao, acercandose apresuradamente por la rejilla de la puerta, pero con extremo sigilo para que no fuera descubierto.  
  
Vio, con sus propios ojos una escena que no se imaginaba. Alli estaba el, Lyserg, y como podia observer tenia muchas heridas por las cuales sangraba. Hao no supo como Marco pudo haberle hecho tanto daño para su propio disfrute. Era un besdadero bastardo. Diethel estaba algo palido por la perdida de sangre continua. Eso era peligroso, ya que podia morir en cualquier momento por desangramiento. Necesitaba atencion medica enseguida. El pobre lloraba, abrazaba sus piernas fuertemente, tanto como podia. Miraba hacia un lado, asi podia apoyar su cabeza en sus piernas. Estaba sentado contra la pared, por las cuales tambien habia muchas marcas de sangre, y esparcidas por el suelo habian muchas cosas para poder curarse, bendas, alcohol... El baño parecia un hospital con estas caracteristicas.  
  
Pero alguien, el cual estaba a su lado, no dejaba de ser observado por el Asakura. No se imaginaba como habia podido llegar junto al chico, pero estaba alli. Con su mano en el lavabo, empapando un mequeño paño con el agua caliente del grifo.  
  
Hao lo miraba muy fijamente. Su miedo ya habia desaparecido. Lo remplazo un gran sentimiento totalmente diferente.... ¿celos? ...  
  
- "Te curare esas heridas que te hizo. Dejame ayudarte, conmigo estaras bien, si?" - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa calmada.  
  
- "....si..." - contesto el chico proveniente de inglaterra, relajandose un poco.  
  
El que se encontraba con el, le puso aquel paño en la espalada, deslizandolo por ella para asi poder limpiar aquellas heridas. Lyserg aguanto el dolor, apretando los dientes y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Ese dolor era angustioso. Le recordaba la marca que tenia.  
  
- " .......No se porque no me lo quisiste decir antes. Podias haber evitado todo este dolor. Todo este sufrimiento... " - Lyserg podia oirle, pero solo guardaba silencio. No queria tener ese tipo de conversasiones. El otro chico lo miro, de manera fria, aunque de algun modo tierna y compasiva. - " ....por favor... tienes que hacerme caso. No puedes estar asi durante mucho tiempo. Ya he visto de lo que es capaz ese tipo. Ha estado a punto de matarte, y quien sabe que otras cosas mas.. " -  
  
- " ...por favor... no sigas. No me gusta recordar. No quiero pensar en eso ahora.. me hace daño... " - no sabia como escusarse en realidad, pero el ingles sabia que era verdad y esperaba que su acompañante lo comprendiese.  
  
- " ....pero sabes que tengo razon... " - dijo para finalizar.  
  
- " .... " - Lyserg solo guardo silencio.  
  
Mientras, al otro lado de la puerta estaba el espia, repitiendo el nombre del que estaba gunto al Diethel, como si aun no pudiese acoplarlo al cuanto.  
  
- .............Yoh.... - Apretaba con furza sus puños. Pensando en que, simplemente, estaba... ayudandolo. Creia que el mismo podia haberse ocupado de prestarle ayuda, pero su hermano, Yoh, se le habia adelantado.  
  
El ya nombrado empezo con su trabajo. Yoh cogio los bendajes y las otras cosas del suelo, y las aproximo para poder trabajar mas facilmente. Termino de limpiar todas sus heridas, incluiso la del costado, que resulto no ser tan grave como pensaba. Pero aun asi costo trabajo curarla. Le coloco los bendages por todo su abdomen, pecho y espalda, las zonas mas heridas. Cuando acabo del todo se quedo mirandole. Aun estaba mal, dejando de vez en cuando caer una pequeña lagrima.  
  
Temblaba. Le faltaban fuerzas. Parecia que en cualquier momento se desmayaria. Yoh no lo dudo. Le ofrecio algo de proteccion, queria ayudarlo. Le tomo entre sus brazos, era lo unico que podia hacer en ese momento. Lo abrazaba, como a un amigo. Lyserg solo contesto su abrazo, empezando a llorar de una manera mas agonizante. Era verdad. Necesitaba a alguien junto a el, pero seguia estando solo. Solo, hasta ahora.  
  
Pero con el mayor de los Asakura era algo diferente. No era solo amistad para el. Apreto los dientes. Algo que si enojaba al mayor de los Asakura no era el hecho de que lo estubiese abrazando con tanto descaro, sino que el ingles no parecia estar molesto en absoluto. Es mas, Hao creia que le gustaba que hiciese aquello. Que le abrazase y que no le soltara. Y era verdad.  
  
Nunca imagino que sintiera celos por ver aquello. Estaba que se moria. Yoh, su hermano... !!Deveria ser el quien estubiese a su lado, animandole y consolandole!!  
  
Dio media vuelta y se marcho, intentando aparentar que estaba bien despues de aquello. Ahora sabia que Lyserg estaria bien, por el momento...Tambien tenia claro que su hermano nunca haria una cosa asi, el estaba prometido. Lo unico que hacia era demostrar su amistad. Si solo eso. Solo amistad. Estaba autoconvenciendose.  
  
- Tiene que ser eso. Tiene que ser su amistad, pero....¿por que siento este sentimiento? - Se llevo una mano hacia su pecho y cerro un poco sus ojos. Estaba algo confuso en aquel momento. - Un segundo.....¿celos? - abrio sus ojos, de una forma inocente y confusion fingida - .....no puede ser... - entonces solto una pequeña sonrisa. En algo tube que pensar. - Entonces tendra que ser porque....en verdad.. creo que me gusta... - Siguio su camino algo mas feliz de lo normal. Parecia que muchas dudas se habian resuelto porfin en su mente. - ....je.. Lyserg me gusta. ¿Como no lo pense de este modo? - Cada vez que lo pensaba, mas se lo creia. Ando hasta su cuarto, y alli se dispuso a descansar de aquella noche en vela.  
  
  
  
-------------Flash Back_Pensamientos Yoh-------------  
  
  
  
Estube caminando por la casa. No podia dormir desde hacia tiempo. Desde que vino él a la casa. Yo iba, como un fantasma, de habitacion en habitacion, de sala en sala. Fui a la cocina y me prepare un zumo de naranjas, mi favorito. A lomejor se me despejaba un poco la mente. Pero, por mas que lo intentaba no podia ni tan siquiera probar aquella bebida, aunque solo fuese un sorbo, no podia. ¿Por que? Pues porque desde hace ya varios meses pensaba la manera de poder ayudarle. El es mi amigo, tenia que ayudarlo a toda costa, pero era dificil poder estar a su lado sin hacerle daño alguno. Me sentiria fatal si me quedase sin hacer nada durante toda mi vida mientras que el esta constantemente sufriendo. Todo esto no hubiese ocurrido si ese ser nunca haya aparecido. Creia que con el estaria bien, pero me equivoque. Termino siendo un vulgar acosador ese Marco, que solo pensaba en si mismo, sin importarle los sentimientos de los demas.  
  
Mire fijamente mi vaso durante unos segundos. Sin pensar en nada que no estubiese relacionado con la relacion de Lyserg. Mantenia aquella mirada perdida y mi rostro serio. Estaba presintiendo algo. Una estraña fuerza estaba por llegar. Entonces senti un gran dolor, por todo mi cuerpo, dandome a entender de que alguien, no muy lejos de alli, estaba sufriendo. Me concentre para poder sentir todo aquello. Escalofrios, ormigeos, dolor en... zonas de mi espalda y costado.. parecia que aquello no iba a acabar nunca, hasta que al fin ceso todo aquello. Al fin pude dejar aquellos sentimientos pasajeros que venian a mi cuerpo cuando alguien cercano a mi le ocurria algo importante. Y ese, no habia duda, era mi amigo Lyserg..  
  
Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigi todo lo rapido que pude al interruptor. Apague y me quede a oscuras recargado en la pared y mirando por el filo de la puerta, esperando algo o a alguien. No tube que esperar mucho despues, porque aparecio por el pasillo una figura, la de Marco. Salio de mi casa y dio un fuerte portazo. Por fin se largo. Detesto cuando llega a mi casa, no le soporto junto a mi y los demas. Nada bueno se puede esperar de el. Estaba completamente convencido. Pero no era hora de juzgar a nadie. Tenia que ir a por mi amigo. Algo le paso.  
  
Subi las escaleras, camine por el pasillo hasta su cuarto. No espere ni un segundo. Entre,lo vi tirado en el suelo, con una mano en su costado y la otra apoyandose en el suelo como intentando levantarse, con mucha sangre por toda su camisa rasgada con aquel simbolo.... lo odiaba. Lo tenia escrito. Juro que matare a ese Marco. ¿Como se atrevia a hacerle cosa semejante? Y encima se marcha in importarle su vida. Lo ha dejado herido y puede que se muera si no recibe ayuda.  
  
Sus ojos sellados por lagrimas. Vi otras cosas por la habitacion, una bandeja, un plato..... un cuchillo... ensangrentado. Ahora sabia como habia sido herido, pero no como habian llegado esos objetos a su habitacion. Luego, me acerque a el.  
  
- " .......Lyserg? ....." - susurre.  
  
El abrio los ojos lentamente. Me miro con tristeza, no tenia fuerzas ni para mantener sus ojos abiertos. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, intentando respirar dificultosamente. No podia hablar, lo se. Su voz no queria salir, tenia demasiado dolor en su ser. No queria que me viera, pero estaba tan mal que tenia que acercarme a el y hacer algo.  
  
Me puse a su altura y le cogi para poder levantarle. Poder sentirle, saber que estaba vivo. De cerca aquellas heridas parecian mas aterradoras. El vio como yo miraba su estado. Agacho la vista, para que yo no pudiese mirarle a los ojos. Pero yo no pensaba en decirle nada, queria ayudarlo, tenia que curarle. Puse una de mis manos en su hombro para poder sujetarlo, y la otra en la herida de su costado, sobre su mano fria y palida. El no parecio entenderlo y me miro. Yo le dedique una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Se acomodo y se sento con dificultad para estar a mi altura.  
  
Yo esperaba algo asi como "no te metas en esto" o "fuera y no te preocupes por mi", pero en vez de eso cogio la mano que yo tenia sobre la suya. Su temblorosa mano manchada de su sangre no me daba aquella calidez, solo frialdad. Aproximo mi mano hasta esa herida de su costado.  
  
- " ....duele, lo se... pero.... ahora estoy mejor... " - dijo con una voz que costo mucho de escuchar. - " ...gracias... " - Luego me dedico una pequeña sonrisa, solo una, pequeña pero a la vez tan grande y hermosa para mi. Pero por desgracia no duro mucho. Tosio de una manera algo extraña, encogiendose, ocultando un dolor interno. Escupio un poco de sangre... me aterre.. tenia que curarlo, y pronto. - " ....Yoh... escuchame... " - me dedico pequeños sonidos, con un hilo de voz, volviendo a ponerse jento a mi y susteniendo algo mas fuerte mi mano. Aun le quedaban fuerzas. Yo le dedique toda mi atencion en aquel momento. Ahora era yo el que sostenia su mano y le daba calor. - " ....gracias por estar a mi lado.... tu y... y .... él... " - Entonces callo. No tenia ni idea de quien era el. ¿A quien se referia? Ahora lo estoy intentando averiguar. Me centre en su heridas. Lo levante, a la fuerza, no podia dejarlo alli y tenia que llevarlo a un lugar en donde poder curarle. El no parecia querer marcharse, pero no podia ofrecer resistecia ante mi fuerza y su estado de debilidad.  
  
- " No te preocupes. Ahora te enseñare para que vale un amigo. " - Le sonrei y me lo lleve de alli, manchando todo de rojo. Ese color.... lo detestaba....  
  
  
  
-------------Fin de: Flash Back_Fin de: Pensamientos Yoh-------------  
  
Continuara......  
  
----------------------  
  
COMENTARIOS:   
  
___________.: Pilika-Diethel :.____________  
  
- Konnichiwa again!! siempre puedo contar con tu apoyo! T¬T me haces muy feliz....arigato!!   
  
- Tranquila, respira, no quiero perder a ningun paciente que este con la terapia "sufrir en verde", necesito de tus comentarios ñ__ñ  
  
- Me hace muy feliz que alguien este tan "enganchado" a algo que hice yo, no sabes como se siente uno ^_____^.....o si? O_o  
  
- Gracias!! tengo una buena amiga, eso seguro n__n  
  
___________.: Kini-chan :.____________  
  
- Hello. Pos no te creas que eres la unica que se lee cosas mas de una vez, yo hice eso mismo con el tuyo, y si! cambie cositas!!para que lo disfrutes mas!! =3  
  
- Te regañaron!? ._. bueno...ya me lo contaras todo...y que sepas que ser sadica no es del todo malo, tiene sus cosas buenas como...ummm... err.... muchas cosas!!! n__nUUUU  
  
- Tu!! sigue escribiendo!! eso ante todo, lo demas puede esperar xD Por cierto!! Marco... . esa idea del fic me encanto, hagamos una secta satanica en donde podamos matar a Marco, Jeanne, y a....... TODOS LOS MALDITOS FRANCESES!!!!! ___o!! muajajawawahahahaaaaaaa.... ejem.. u.uU...  
  
- Hablando sobre mi fic....creo que voy a cambiar mi guion y metere a otra parejita, para que la cosa se complique mucho mas de lo que ya esta x3  
  
- Haz lo que quieras con el libro de "1001 maneras de hacer sufrir a Lyserg" pero hazle sufrir!! *_*  
  
- Bye!!!!   
  
___________.: Lady-Amaltea :.____________  
  
- Pos para que estoy yo? para solucionar problemas! intentare explicartelo todito mas o menos para que lo entiendas.  
  
- A: Lyserg sufrira mucho mas, no me puedes decir que no te gusta verlo sufrir porque sera lo que mas suceda en este fic.  
  
- B: Lo de Yoh lo explicare pronto, pero aun no lo he puesto. Tengo que hacer un nuevo fic en el que saldra esa historia, ya me canse de tanto "flash back" @____@ ....Hao? pues, no se como decirte, creo que te has acercado bastante, pero no es del todo correcto ñ__ñ  
  
- C: zip! Marco le hizo el simbolo "X-Laws" el que tu deices en ingles, el que tienen en el hombro puesto en algo de metal!! eso eso! creo que ya sabes cual es, el de rojo ^^'  
  
- Todo aclarado! gracias por leerme!! T_T bye! espero verte pronto! y tambien que este ultimo capitulo te gustase... =3  
  
--------------------------  
  
La loca vuelve para comentar cosillas.....  
  
Hi! Espero que os halla gustado este ultimo. La verdad es que lo estoy complicando cada vez mas, y que ya os habreis dado cuenta de que no se hacer fics T.T ....Me han saltado algunas preguntas de mis lectoras, y os dire a todos que: Yoh aparece en la historia para hacernos ver que, aveces los amigos tienen razon en algunas ocasiones. Yoh es ese amigo que intentara ayudar a Lyserg por todo esto que esta viviendo, mientras que el papel de Hao se traslada a ser un que no es ni bueno ni malo, ya lo entendereis todo a su devido tiempo n__n  
  
No me mateis por si no os gusta mi fic, pues lo que voy a escribir en el creo que os sorprendera para mal... ._. ...help...  
  
E insisto!! *¬* leer el fic de Kini-chan!!!! .:.:. "Amor en la oscuridad" .:.:. os lo digo como experta en sadismo, es la mejor historia de todas (de todas¿?....yo creo que zi =3)  
  
Ahora que pienso en Kini-chan.... Este fic... se me borro 2 veces seguidas!!!! x___x ek! es por eso que tarde taaanto en escribirla -_-  
  
Kini-chan me da envidia T_T yo me siento tan solita..tan depre... (pasa un viento frio..) ........ sola .......... (el viento se lleva los restos de una desintegrada Yuzu) ........  
  
........YA ZE!! HARE ALGO DIVERTIDO!! x3  
  
Con todo ustedes....Yuzu Yukino!!!  
  
_YUZU: konnichiwa!!! ya me canse de estar tan solita hablando ¬__¬ asi que traje a mis criaturitas, como otras veces, para que me acompañen, y esas criaturitas son: Lyserg Diethel!!  
  
_LYSERG: hello! ^__^  
  
_YUZU: kawaii! *le lanza miradas de corazones*  
  
_LYSERG: -///- estoooooo.....que me ves? ^///^  
  
_YUZU: nada nada!! *vuelve a tomar la compostura* ejem!..nuestro segundo visitante es..... como no olvidar a....Hao sama!!  
  
_HAO: y a mi por que? u__ú  
  
_YUZU: a callar! ¬¬* ..........pero estos dos no son los unicos, nos queda 2 ultimos y que son... Bakura y Ryou!!! de Yu-gi-oh!  
  
_BAKURA: Lo que me faltaba, tener que soportar a un pelilargo, una otaku loca y al traumado, menos mal que aun me queda.. *mira a Ryou, le sonrie macabramente..*  
  
_RYOU: ._.U err.........que?  
  
_HAO: *se pone junto a Lyserg* el es mio, que no se os olvide n____n  
  
_YUZU: carajo....y eso a que venia?  
  
_BAKURA: .....Hao, que sepas que no me caes nada bien...  
  
_HAO: ni tu a mi xP  
  
_LYSERG: no os peleeis u__ù   
  
_YUZU: .......... he de confesar una cosa que nunca le he dicho a nadie, y es que cada vez me esta gustando el Marco x Lyserg!! T___T tiene que ser una enfermedad!  
  
_HAO: aja! asi que te gusta! ne?  
  
_LYSERG: x___x ...nooooo......  
  
_YUZU: pero solo un poco! __  
  
_HAO: nunca lo hubiera imaginado, y encima de ti! o__o  
  
_LYSERG: oh my god, siempre me andan poniendo mal... siempre soy yo el que tiene que sufrir cosas malas..  
  
_RYOU: y a mi... siempre nos hacen sufrir.. menos mal que nosotros somos mas sensatos.. miralos -_-  
  
_LYSERG: o.o  
  
_HAO: no...te...atrevas A TOCARME!!! .  
  
_BAKURA: a mi no me LEVANTES LA VOZ!!  
  
_YUZU: *saca un mata moscas gigantes y le pega un ostiazo a los dos* modid!! .  
  
_LYSERG: -.-UUU tienes razon Ryou...  
  
_RYOU: ves? ...  
  
_HAO: auch! x__x por que lo hiciste?  
  
_BAKURA: Moriras! patetica humana! ¬¬  
  
_YUZU: no me caeis bien ¬___¬  
  
_LYSERG: no crees que mejor lo dejamos por hoy? es nuestro primer dia y ya estais armando escandalo..  
  
_RYOU: estoy con el...  
  
_ALL: ok  
  
_LYSERG: ^^'  
  
_YUZU: bye! mis queridos lectores!! os volvere a ver muy pronto!! Y mis queridos personajes estaran aqui para que no este solita ^___^  
  
Asi de locas estan las cosas...espero pronto vuestros comentarios! ñ__ñ 


	7. El Sufrimiento de los Recuerdos 7

Fan Fic By Yuzu Yukino:  
  
  
  
EL SUFRIMIENTO DE LOS RECUERDOS  
  
(Septimo capitulo)  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
La luz era cada vez mas molesta, toda la oscuridad se desvanecia, dando paso a pequeños destellos que brillaban sobre los muebles. La casa parecia muerta a esas horas de la mañana, pero pronto se escuchaban pequeños ruidos. Ruido procedentes de las habitaciones superiores. En la habitacion de cierto Asakura. Todo desordenado, revuelto, habia un bulto bajo un revoltijo de sabanas que se movia continuamente. Al poco rato de sentir la luz, se pudo divisar la cabeza del mayor de los Asakura, Hao, quien salia de entre las sabanas aun dormido, sus ojos entre abiertos y con una mueca de fastidio.  
  
Vestia simplemente con sus pantalones, como de costumbre. Parecia que la noche anterior le habia dejado tocado, no habia podido dormir en ningun momento. Con movimientos pesados y torpes, se puso de pie y camino hasta una silla que habia cerca del armario, al fondo de su pequeña habitacion. Cogio su camisa, la cual colgaba de su respaldo de esa silla, se la puso y se giro para ir al espejo, para arreglarse un poco. Pasaba sus dedos por su largo pelo para peinarlo, mientras que con la otra mano estiraba de su camiseta roja para que no se notaran las arrugas que en ella habia.  
  
Cuando se considero lo suficientemente satisfecho de su apariencia ando hasta la puerta, cogio el pomo y lo giro con cuidado. Abrio despacio para no hacer mucho ruido, el cual pudiese despertar a los habitantes de la pension. Al salir se dirigio, primero y unicamente, al cuarto del ser que habia consaguido captar su razon de la responsabilidad. Lyserg.  
  
Como esperaba, Diethel estaba dormido placidamente en su cuarto. Su hermano habia hecho un buen trabajo con las heridas, y le habia dejado descansar en su futon. Por lo menos pudo dormir bien. Y tambien se `reocupo en limpiar toda la sangre, ahora daba gusto entrar en el cuarto.  
  
Se acerco un poco para verlo mejor. En verdad, le interesaba bastante. Le gustaba contemplar su semblante, cuando estaba tan tranquilo y relajado. Antes le hubiese encantado verlo lleno de ira y enojado, sabiendo que se fijaba en el y solo en el, descargando su ira en el Asakura. Simplemente, eso le hacia sentirse importante a Hao.  
  
Pero eso ya nunca volvio a ser lo que era. Aquello ya se olvido, pues hacia ya muchisimo tiempo que el ingles no le habia mostrado ese lado tan agresivo que tenia. Ahora siempre estaba triste, callado, como si no existiera en este mundo. A Hao no le gustaba ver a su pequeña reliquia en aquel estado, tan hundido y deprimido. Le dolia el alma. Queria al menos verle algo mas vivaz y animado.  
  
- ¿Acaso es mucho pedirte que me sonrias? - dijo mentalmente el de pelo castaño, acercandose inconscientemente al chico ingles. - ¿acaso has olvidado como pelear con alguien? - unos pasos mas hasta quedar justo al lado de su cama. - ......¿tendre que enseñarte? - penso, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Aun sabiendo que no recibiria esas respuestas, las formulaba constantemente.  
  
Lyserg estaba acurrucado, tumbado de lado, pero hizo un pequeño movimiento en sus sueños y quedo bocarriba, respirando tranquilamente, sin saber que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sin percatarse de que ni dormido pasaria desapercibido por los extraños sentimientos de aquel Asakura....... o puede que mas de un Asakura este interesado en el de manera diferente a los demas.....  
  
"Demasiado angelical" pensaba Hao, pero no pudo resistir a la tentacion de inclinarse para poder verlo por mas tiempo. Eso se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza. Estaba ahi, mirando como dormia el chico. ¿Que tenia eso de interesante? Ni el mismo lo entendia, pero le gustaba hacerlo. Estaba casi sobre el, embobado, hipnotizado con la respiracion del chico....mirando aquellas heridas, las bendas, la sangre....esa palida piel... tan fragil y delicada, la cual daban ganas de acariciar y sentir......mirar era lo unico que le estubo permitido hacer... hasta que, por un pequeño descuido, paso lo inebitable.... perdio el balance y cayo....sobre el ingles.  
  
Hao se quedo en shock. Toda su vida habia pasado por delante. Torpe torpe torpe torpe....  
  
Lyserg rapidamente abrio sus ojos, sobresaltado, emitiendo un pequeño quejido de protesta. Miro a todos lados buscando algo, hasta que lo encontro. Y no espero encontrarse a Hao alli, sobre el, a escasos centimetros de su rostro. Las reacciones fueron como reflejos. Su rostro se encencio, mostrando claramente que se sentia estremadamente ruborizado por aquella situacion tan embarazosa. Hao no se quedaba atras, tambien estaba rojo al encontrarse tan cerca a aquel chico. A su angel. Y todo por un resbalon....  
  
- " ¿Que haces aqui? ¿Hao? " - pregunto Lyserg confundido, intentando no aparentar que estaba enojado, como no era de extrañar. Lo dijo todo con una voz delicada, no le hacia falta gritar por lo cerca que se encontraba el otro chico.  
  
- " ¿Yo? Solo vine a ..... despertarte! " - dijo divertido Hao, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Tubo que buscarse una escusa, por muy tonta que esta fuera.  
  
- " ¿Y tenias que saltar sobre mi? " - volvio a interrogar el chico de ojos verdes.  
  
- " Un fallo de calculo... " - unas pequeñas gotitas de sudor caian por la cabeza de Hao. Pero al ver aquella carita que tenia el ingles, lo olvido todo y se volvio a hipnotizar. - .... ojos bonitos... - penso.  
  
Lyserg solo parpadeo, algo... extrañado?  
  
- " Pues..... gracias por venir... no tenias por que.. " - pudo decirle, aun con aquella vocecita.  
  
- " Sabes que yo por ti haria lo que fuera " - rio el chico castaño, quien ahora dejaba que las palabras salieran sin pensar. Esto concluyo ruborizando mas al pobre ingles.  
  
- " Muchas gracias..... ire abajo a desayunar... pero mas tarde.... quiero dormir... " - dijo al cabo de unos segundos pensandolo Lyserg, quien se movio ligeramente... pero...  
  
- " De nada " - contesto Hao, olvidandose de todo lo que le habia dicho, solo recibio aquel "muchas gracias". Sin darse cuenta de que se acercaba mas y mas al rostro del otro chico. - esos labios.... son tan... bonitos.. - penso de nuevo.  
  
Lyserg cerro los ojos, levanto el menton para que Hao no pudiese acercarse mas y exclamo, aun con aquel rubor.  
  
- " Hao, Puedes quitarte ya de encima mio, por favor? " - Hao se sobresalto rapidamente, se aparto y cayo sobre el piso.  
  
- " A si! lo siento, no sabia lo que hacia! " - rio - " Te espero abajo, de acuerdo? " - Se puso de pie y salio rapidamente de la habitacion, casi corriendo, sin ni siquiera esperar a la respuesta de Lyserg.  
  
- ¿Pero que a pasado? - se pregunto mentalmente el chico venido de inglaterra, abriendo los ojos y mirando a la puerta por la que Hao habia salido. Penso en algunas cosas, recordandolo todo... y volvio a sonrojarse, aun mas de lo que estaba. - .....como.... es que estaba... en mi cuarto... sobre mi... ? - dudas..  
  
Ya terminando de bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad y entrando en la cocina, Hao pudo reflejar como se encontraba ahora. Expulsar todas aquellas tensiones de su cuerpo.  
  
- " ¡¿Pero que demonios pensaba?! ¡¡Estaba apunto de besarle!! " - exclamo en un ataque de nervios. Eso que tenia no era un simple entretenimiento. Le estaba empezando a gustar demasiado, pero Lyserg le rechazo, y justo a tiempo. Hao se llevo una mano en la frente para tranquilizarse un poco.  
  
- " ¿A punto de besar a quien? -  
  
- " AAAAaah! " - grito el mayor de los Asakura, lsaltando para atras y poniendose una mano en el pecho del susto. - " ....tu? ¿Que haces aqui? " - interrogo algo enojado.  
  
- " Desayunar " - Bastante convinvente. Levanto su botellita de leche, enseñandola, para luego dar dos sorbos cortos y volver a mirar al chico fijamente. - " ¿A quien ibas a besar? - volvio a preguntar.  
  
- " Eso a ti no te incumbe, pico de montaña, ya tengo suficientes problemas. " - le contesto de mala manera, para voltearse y salir lo mas rapido posible del lugar. Pero un brazo le sostubo.  
  
- " .......... " - Len Tao. Los ojos amarillos de Len Tao le recorrian, inspeccionandolo, buscando pistas.  
  
- " Suelta! " - Hao logro zafarse del chico chino y se marcho por la puerta.  
  
- ...... Hao....... hueles a sangre.... - el ser de ojos amarillos se quedo en silencio, en aquella sala vacia, pensando..   
  
Sacudio ligeramente su cabeza.  
  
- " No.. no puede ser.. " - se auto convencio de que nada habia pasado.  
  
Increible. Todos en la casa parecian despertarse sin ser vistos. Al poco rato Yoh Asakura aparecio por la cocina, encontrandose con Len.  
  
- " Buenos dias, Len! " - anuncio tranquilamente, abriendo la nevera y sacando un pequeño sumo de esta. - " ¿Has dormido bien? " - dijo, poniendo la pajita en el zumo y empezando a sorber de el.  
  
- " Eso ya lo sabes, Yoh.. " - contesto sencillamente, mientras tiraba a la basura su botellin, vacio, y salia de la cocina sin abrir de nuevo su boca.  
  
- " ......como sea.. " - aparto el zumo y lo dejo sobre la mesa. - " ...no es alguien de muchas palabras que se diga... " - Yoh tambien salio, al poco rato y siguio avanzando hasta el salon, donde habitaba Hao en ese mismo momento. - " Hao...... tenemos que hablar " - solo dijo eso, esperando a que Hao le mirase.  
  
- " ¿De que quiere hablar mi hermano? ¿si se puede saber? " - contesto Hao algo desganado.  
  
Por otra parte, fuera de la pension, se encontraba un sujeto que captaba mucho la atencion entre los habitantes de aquella casa.  
  
Avanzaba a paso firme por las calles. A cada paso, mas cerca. Mas y mas cerca. LLegaria hasta su destino, y alli seria feliz.  
  
+"Maldice. Le maldigo. Le maldigo por todo lo que ha hecho, hace y hara."+  
  
  
  
Su cabello rubio se movia ligeramente por el movimiento. Su mirar hacia delante, erguido, guardando la compostura y su dignidad. Sus pensamientos siempre ocupados, y sus reflejos alertas. Con tan solo recibir una de sus miradas podias morir paralizado.  
  
Camino hasta pararse en su lugar de destino. Al fin, ya estaba alli. Pension Asakura.  
  
- " ......ahora veras de lo que soy capaz.... " - dijo con una voz llena de odio y rencor. - "No debi dejarte con ellos...........seguro que ahora saben mas de la cuenta... "-  
  
  
  
--------En una carretera vacia, algo lejana--------  
  
  
  
- "¿Seguro que hacemos bien?" - Se escucho la voz de Hao, notoriamente preocupada. - " Len, tu amiguito, no estan porque se fuer a comprar, Hoto Hoto perdido por la ciudad, y Anna esta con los abuelos...¿no crees que al menos uno deveria quedarse en la casa por si acaso?" - decia cada vez mas inseguro, caminando por aquellas carreteras que salian de la ciudad, entrando a un campo, lleno de arboles.  
  
- "Tranquilizate Hao, no se porque estas tan preocupado por él hoy, ¿te pasa algo?" - La voz de Yoh Asakura fue ignorada por el de pelo largo, quien solo miraba hacia atras continuamente, como si asi pudiera ver al chico que se quedo en casa. - "......se que estas preocupado, pero es su vida, tienes que dejarlo por ahora. Yo te necesito para esto, y creo que asi tambien le estamos ayudando.." -  
  
Hao solo le miro confudo. De nuevo esa mirada de seguridad y calma de su hermano gemelo. Parece que Yoh sabia que Hao se preocupaba por el chico ingles tanto como lo hacia él, pero el sabia bien que no podia interferir por ahora. No podia dejar que Marco supiera que le ayudaba. Esa norma era primordial para todos, por el simple hecho de que podrian meterse en problemas, ellos y Lyserg.  
  
Esa no seria la suerte del mayor de los Asakura, ya que a el le gustaba meterse en lios, aveces sin pensarlo detenidamente. Aquello podria causarle muchos problemas...a todos...  
  
- " .....Ya casi llegamos! " - Exclamo Yoh, quien miraba al frente, hacia el lugar que estaban buscando.  
  
- " ¿Aqui es? ......oh..valla..... bueno, en verdad no me esperaba algo diferente... " - le contesto algo asombrado su hermano, contemplando lo que se construia a sus pies. Aunque rapidamente cruzo los brazos y volvio a mirar atras. No. No se podia ver la casa desde alli. No podia ver a su pequeño tesoro.  
  
- " Si.........tienes razon....." - Miro de arriba abajo el lugar y luego tomo seriedad. - " Manos a la obra.." - y camino mas cerca de ese sitio.  
  
  
  
--------------Pension Asakura-------------  
  
  
  
Marco contemplo la entrada, dispuesto a cruzarla sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Segun lo pudo comprobar, la casa estaba vacia, y seguramente, solo estaba habitada por su chico. Ando hasta la puerta y la abrio con cautela, temiendo que pudiese estar equivocado, pero...¿acaso eso le importaria?  
  
Odio. Solo ese sentimiento recorria ahora su cuerpo. Nada mas entrar y comprobar que estaba totalmente solo, cerro la puerta y subio por las escaleras para encontrarse con la habitacion del chico, la cual no dudo en abrir en ningun momento.  
  
Alli estaba él, que, aun cuando abrio con violencia su puerta no le dirigio la vista.  
  
Pero aquel sujeto despreciable no le dejaria descansar mas. Su persona, en aquel umbral, con mirada asesina....odio.. Si antes estaba enojado, ahora lo estaba cien veces mas. Observando la habitacion del chico. Toda recogida, limpia, alguien tubo que haberle ayudado. Hao le vino a la mente. De seguro habria sido él. Fue la unica persona que sabia algo sobre la segunda vida de Lyserg con él mismo.  
  
Eso le hacia enfurecer aun mas de lo que estaba, pues a Hao le tenia un odio especial. Un odio que crecio con el amor que tenia sobre el ingles. Amor. Ademas, ahora se dio cuenta, Lyserg estaba durmiendo en su futon, despues de mucho tiempo. Nisiquiera Marco le concedio dormir bien, en buenas condiciones. Entonces se creyo peor que Hao. No podia permitir que su chico pensara que podria ir con el Asakura y perdonarle sin mas...y quererle...¿amarle? ¡¡Nunca!!  
  
Marco estaba mal interpretando las cosas, culpando a Hao sin saber que ese Asakura no fue el culpable en esa ocasion.  
  
- ....Hare que le odies... - pensó. Perdia el control con facilidad, y se enfurecía con cosas sin importancia.  
  
Sin compasion, se acerco al cuerpo de quien alli descansaba, y le propino una buena patada para que le prestase atencion. Y asi fue. Al sentir un agudo dolor sobre el costado, donde justamente tenia una herida, Lyserg se quedo mirandolo, asustado, sobresaltado. Aunque no fue la ultima patada. Marco siguio y siguio hasta conseguir volver a tumbar sobre el suelo al pequeño, quien a duras penas intentaba levantar su cuerpo. Lyserg no entendia nada. Estaba algo dormido aun, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
  
- ". Se..señor..Marco...yo.. " - Aun siendo eso normal, estaba muy asustado. Tartamudeaba en su presencia. Tubo que ser por mirar aquellos ojos azules tan furiosos que ahora se posaban sobre él. O puede que sea porque creia que estaria molestado, sabiendo que Yoh le habia ayudado. Eso seria un gran problema. Marco era muy celoso y no sabia que podria hacer él si supiera que alguien le estaba ayudando.  
  
- "¡¡Dime la verdad!! ¡¿Por que dejaste que Hao te ayudara!? " - le grito, tomandole por el cuello con las dos manos y acercando su rostro al suyo. - "¡¡Contesta!!" -  
  
- "¿Ha..o? ...no..se a..que se refie..re..." - pronuncio dificultosamente, asustado y temblando. Tenia sus manos en los brazos del mayor, para poder sujetarse y no ahogarse por aquella presion en su garganta que casi no le dejaba respirar.  
  
- " ¿¡Y quien se supone que te ayudo..?¡ " - le dijo muy cortante Marco, apretando mas el cuello del pequeño y golpeandolo contra el suelo bruscamente.  
  
- " Aah! " - solo un pequeño grito ahogado pudo salir por su fragil voz. Aterrado, cerro sus ojos para no ver aquellos ojos. - " No.. me... ayudo.. nadie.. " - le contesto al fin, parandose entre cada palabra para poder respirar.  
  
- ".....ya veo.....aun me sigues desafiando..a mi.." - despues de esto, lo ocupo un silencio incomodo. Lyserg forcejeaba por su vida para poder tomar aire, mientras Marco lo observaba de manera indefinida, sabiendo que le hacia daño asi.... pero no le importaba en absoluto. - "¿No sabias que ese Asakura es despreciable? Todos tus amiguitos son unos infelices. Te dejan de lado, sin mas, y no se preocupan por ti, eso menos. Hao me dijo ayer que te odiaba y que cuando el quisiera podria matarte, ¿lo sabias? " - Mentio, de manera despreciable. Lyserg lo vio realmente confuso y sorprendido. No sabia si creerle, o negarle recibiendo un castigo seguro. Pero bien sabia que sus amigos no eran malvados. No lo eran... verdad? ........ verdad? - " Yo no te mataria, no soy como el...." - concluyo. Mentia, otra vez. Claro que no decia la verdad. Él era mucho pero. Aparte de poder matarle, lo que hacia era hacerle sefrir continuamente, y en ocasiones llegar a ponerle en peligro de muerte.  
  
Marco ya no dijo nada mas. Quito sus manos del cuello de Lyserg y se puso encima, impidiendo que se moviera, a la vez que ponia sus manos sobre el pecho del chico empujandolo para abajo y presionando su pequeño y fragil cuerpo. Le dolia. La espalda y otras zonas de su cuerpo le dolian intensamente, y lo peor de todo, lo pensaba continuamente.....y asi.... dolia para siempre.  
  
Pero Marco no se conformaba con provocarle ese tipo de dolor. El vino hasta alli para conseguir algo de provecho y pasar mas tiempo junto a la persona que amaba.  
  
Su posicion le dio ventaja. Sin que Lyserg pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, Marco se aproximo a él y le beso con libertad, disfrutando el sabor de aquellos labios que tenia el pequeño. Por su parte, Lyserg intento que el mayor no volviera a comportarse como la noche anterior, dejandole hacer cuelquier cosa e incluso colaborando con el. Preferia aquello, antes de tener que soportar otra de aquellas palizas que recibia cada dia. Pero colaborar solo le hacia sentirse mucho peor, tanto que queria matarse por lo despreciable que el tambien podia llegar a ser.  
  
Cada segundo que pasaba, Marco intensificaba aquello, olvidandose asi de lo enojado que se encontraba en un principio. Ahora sus manos entraban en juego. Las aparto del pecho del chico y empezo a acariciar todo su delgado cuerpo. Primero por su cuello, en donde habian marcas por culpa de que casi era axfisiado por Marco. Luego, paso sus manos por los hombros y por los brazos, pudiendo asi mantenerle sujeto todo el tiempo.  
  
--Una puerta se abre--  
  
Ahora su boca recorria la palida piel del chico, hasta llegar a su cuello, repirando su aroma, lamiendo cada centimetro de su cuerpo. Sus manos aferrandose al pijama con fuerza.  
  
Lyserg estaba fatal. Seguia queriendo dormir, cerrar sus ojos, dejar de sentir. - ....estar tranquilo... vivir feliz.... un momento de mi vida... ¿Acaso era eso pedir demasiado? .... ¡¡Estar tranquilo de una maldita vez!! ¡Dios! No quiero seguir con este juego a que llamaban vida, siempre estoy sufriendo, toda mi vida es un asqueroso infierno! Y no puedo hacer nada, simplemente, ¡no puedo! ¿Cuantas cosas mas me pueden pasar? ¿Me las merezco realmente? - sus ojos parecian llenarse de lagrimas, pero ninguna fue derramada.  
  
Ahora el mayor, lleno de lujuria y de ambicion, desabrocho su pijama, casi arrancandolo de cuajo, mientras que el pequeño emitia pequeños gemidos de dolor. Aquellas heridas le angustiaban, y no podian dejarle pensar, siempre sangrando, debilitandole aun mas, dejandole indefenso e de igual forma atractivo para los deseos del rubio, quien se deleitaba haciendole sentir cada marca y cicatriz con sus manos firmes y fuertes. Solo su debilidad. Esa debilidad y soledad le acaba matando a alguien, y ese alguien era Diethel, el cual poseia esas cualidades. Una combinacion muy peligrosa.  
  
----------Pasos a lo lejos---------  
  
Y Marco no solo se conformaba con hacerle aquello, sino que se le acercaba cada vez mas a su cuerpo, diciendole palabras sueltas al oido nada reconfortantes. Al joven de inglaterra le faltaba el aire, otra vez. Ahora no era porque le estrangulaba vilmente, sino que tan solo de sentir todo aquellos, las sensaciones, el contacto, como humillado y asqueado. Al encontrar los labios del mayor sobre los suyos. Sentir aquel amor falso y erroneo, un sentimiento no correspondido que tenia que ser eliminado, pero que sin embargo era desgraciablemente ignorado, despreciado y olvidado de sus sentimientos.  
  
---------Escaleras---------  
  
Ya solo queda esperar a que Marco quedase satisfecho, y conseguir lo que quiere. Este ya le habia despojado a Lyserg de la parte de arriba de su pijama. Habia tocado ya tanto su cuerpo que las bendas estaban casi sueltas e incluso algunas ya se habian roto, dejando ver la piel herida y marcas de sangre. No habian podido curarse aun.  
  
Ahora el mayor solo estaba pendiente de besarle y tocarle, puede que de otras mas cosas, pero se olvido de vigilar lo que hacia el menor, incluso se olvido de todo lo que le rodeaba.  
  
Con su mano derecha congio la mano temblorosa del ingles, para poder sujetarle bien y poder utilizar la otra mano con toda tranquilidad. Pero el chico estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir aquel ritmo continuo, y decidio hacer caso omiso de aquel gesto.  
  
----------Una presencia cercana----------  
  
Justamente en el pasillo se encontraba la persona de alguien conocido que, interesado en saber de donde provenian aquellos ruidos, habia llegado ha acercarse lo suficiente como para poder mirar por la puerta de la habitacion, eso si, sin abandonar aquella mirada de asombro ante lo que veia con sus propios ojos. Sus ojos amarillos que pronto fueron percibidos por los verdes, haciendo que estos ultimos mostraran terror y, al igual que los otros, confusion ante lo inesperado.  
  
Lyserg rapidamente reacciono ante la llegada.  
  
- " ..No! " - fue lo unico en lo que penso. Lo unico que le faltaba era que el ser de ojos amarillos acabase involucrado en todo esto. No queria que estubiese alli. Pero, por desgracia, eso no era lo que el mayor habia entendido.  
  
- " ¿No? ¿Como que no? ¿Acaso no quieres obedecerme en lo que te digo y ordeno? " - Dijo cambiando el tono de voz cada vez mas fuerte, seco y frio, mostrando claramente que ya estaba enfadado de nuevo. Seguia sujetando la muñeca de Liserg, pero cada vez ejercia mas presion en esta haciendo que el chico mostrase en su rostro aquella mirada dolorosa.  
  
Por otra parte el recien llegado, quien solo habia sido percibido por el mas pequeño, se apresuro a esconderse de que el otro tambien pudiese descubrirle. Aunque no dejo de mirar, ahora por el filo de la puerta, que estratejia empleaba Marco para conseguirse el respeto que queria.  
  
Primero golpeo el rostro de Lyserg con su mano libre, mientras que con la otra seguia sujetandole.  
  
- " No pienses que te hare caso y me ire sin hacerte nada a cambio, eso te lo puedo asegurar. " - Algo extraño pasaba. ¿Por que la mano de Marco le apretaba con tan semejante fuerza? Casi podia sentir como le cortaba la circulacion. Muy pronto se dio cuenta de cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones.  
  
Castigo.  
  
Un leve crujido se pudo escuchar.  
  
El de ojos amarillos mudo se quedo, ante la mirada que tomo el ingles, sin palabras, atonito, sus ojos abiertos y su boca temblando, como intentando decir algo sobre lo que ahora mismo sentia. El dolor fue aumentando mas y mas, con grandes punzadas y muchisimo dolor. Daño.  
  
Marco le miro mas satisfecho. Le habia roto la muñeca con un fuerte movimiento. Aun habiendolo hecho, se acerco a Lyserg y le beso, como si nada hubiese pasado. Fue entonces cuando el ingles comprobo que aquello no acababa alli. Dejo escapar las lagrimas que intentaba retener. De todas formas, ¿ahora para que servia? Era imposible esconderlas por mas tiempo, y lo sabia.  
  
La presencia fuera de la habitacion se recargo en la pared, pensativo, y algo conmocionado. Ahora sabia algo mas sobre él que desconocia. Sin hacer el mas minimo ruido, paso de largo el pasillo y las escaleras, y de alli al comedor. Esperar y pensar que lo que acababa de ver no era cierto. No habia ocurrido ni sucedido.  
  
----------El comedor, 30 minutos despues---------  
  
Esperar y esperar. Eso era lo unico que ahora hacia. Contemplaba el pequeño reloj que colgaba de la pared, el unico objeto de la sala que se movia y hacia ruido, haciendo de un lugar inquietante e incomodo.  
  
- ......tarda demasiado... - penso.  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara......  
  
----------------------  
  
COMENTARIOS:   
  
___________.: Kini-chan :.____________  
  
- Yuzu - xD desde luego, kini-chan, hablar contigo es muy entretenido y una de las mejores cosas que hago, lastima que ya no podre mas u.u ....  
  
- Lyserg - eres muy pesimista, deverias ver las cosas de otra manera Yuzu-san ñ__ñ  
  
- Hao - pues tu no debes de decir mucho, tu tambien eres un pesimista, y de los mayores...... eso es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti n____n  
  
- Lyserg - ._. .......................como sea........  
  
- Bakura - bla bla bla ......detesto el amor.... quiero matanza ¬___¬  
  
- Yuzu - pronto la veras, mi querido amiguito....  
  
- Hao - quien muere???!!! O__O  
  
- Yuzu - eso no se dice...  
  
- Bakura - quien muere????????????????????????????????? O__________________O  
  
- Yuzu - no os lo dire!! xP (corre por todo el plato y es perseguida por Hao y Bakura)  
  
- Lyserg - (sudando gotita) cada vez estan peor ._.'  
  
- Ryou - ...............gracias kini, que sepas que era en serio, tu historia le gusta muchisimo a Yuzu, incluso la lee mas de una vez, la muy ... loka ... n__ñUUu  
  
- Lyserg - esperamos verte, en tu regreso de tus vacaciones, mientras tanto.... intentaremos inpedir que Yuzu o kanata se suiciden ^^'  
  
___________.: Pilika-Diethel :.____________  
  
- Yuzu - (deteniendose en seco y tirando a sus seguidores al suelo) viciada? o.o  
  
- Hao - (desde el suelo) tu fic es una droga xD  
  
- Bakura - todo lo suyo es droga... (desde el suelo, too)  
  
- Yuzu - ñ__ñ gracias por todo...y muy cierto! Yoh ayuda! pero ya veremos como interferira en verdad en esta historia xP  
  
- Lyserg - .....es malo?  
  
- Yuzu - no.....exactamente..... eso ya se vera!! __  
  
- Ryou - dios.....esta tipa... quien sabe lo que puede hacer un dia de estos... (la observa)  
  
(vease, Yuzu comiendo ormiguitas, nueces, caramelos....todo lo que se encuentra en el suelo)  
  
- Ryou - -__-U  
  
- Yuzu - sie! sie! ahora Hao interferira mas!! xD  
  
- Hao - por fin....  
  
- Yuzu - Morphin? o.o ........................xD  
  
- Hao - Oo...  
  
- Yuzu - sip! me encanta tu historia! (aunque no la halla leido entera entera xD)  
  
- Lyserg - ...... -.- mejor demos paso al siguiente review....ne?  
  
___________.: Lady-Amaltea :.____________  
  
- Yuzu - .. *.* ..............la gente... en verdad... me quiere.... xD thanks!!  
  
- Bakura - no te quieren... lo que pasa es que le das pena ¬¬  
  
- Yuzu - ¬¬  
  
(multiples miradas asesinas hasta que...)  
  
PLOM! (sonido pendo de un ladrillo golpeando el craneo de alguien)  
  
- Yuzu - x__________x  
  
- Bakura - (con un ladrillo en la mano) asi aprenderas a respetarme ¬___¬  
  
- Lyserg - Yuzu-san ._. ............(le golpea con un palito para ver si vive aun)  
  
- Yuzu - ..............(se levanta) O__o  
  
- Lyserg - o.o  
  
- Yuzu - ..............(come arsenico y muere) x____x  
  
- Lyserg - ñ___ñ ....... -_-U  
  
- Ryou - no piensas seguir con el review?  
  
- Yuzu - .........sie! =P (se levanta y coge sus apuntes) gracias por dejar review, por cierto, me lo pense mejor, y seguire con los "Flash Back", de todas formas no seran muchos xD y sobre la comunidad, la dire esta en mi apartado, pero la cambie porque me hackearon y me robaron mi cuenta y mi hermosa comunidad..... (recuerdos tristes que por favor, me gustaria olvidar) ...  
  
- Lyserg - animo, Yuzu, aun nos tienes a nosotros...  
  
- Yuzu - cierto!!! ^___^ queridos personajes! xD ...................... u.ù ...  
  
----  
  
- Hao - o.o ........fin! xP  
  
- Bakura - bueno, adios ! y gracias por leer esta patetica historia ¬_¬'  
  
- Yuzu - no es patetica ¬¬  
  
- Bakura - ¬¬  
  
(miradas asesinas hasta que..)  
  
CRASH!! (sonido penco de un jarron min valiosisimo cayendo sobre alguien)  
  
- Yuzu - asi aprenderas a que eres tu el que tiene que respetarme xD  
  
- Bakura - x___x .........maldita humana.....  
  
- Yuzu - bueno! adios a todos!!! y domo arigato por leermeeeeeeee!!! bye bye!!  
  
(PD: Kini, te hechare de menos, pero nunca te olvidare en mis fics xP bye!)  
  
FELICES NAVIDADES A TODO EL MUNDOOOOOOO!!! MUWHAHAHAHA!! PERO PRONTO LO CONQUISTARE!!! xDDDD  
  
Atte Yuzu Yukino --- sadomasoquista nº2 con ----canica º xD Hao/Lyserg!!!! *_* 


	8. El Sufrimiento de los Recuerdos 8

Fan Fic By Yuzu Yukino:  
  
EL SUFRIMIENTO DE LOS RECUERDOS  
  
(Octavo capitulo)  
  
-------------------------  
  
¿Por que la sangre....tenia que...ser tan dolorosa de ver?  
  
  
  
No lo entendia. Todo ese dolor, no era necesario. Ya tenia mas que claro que con él no se jugaba, mas que por el odio que reciviria, era por el castigo. Siempre era tan... angustioso. No lo soportaria mas..  
  
  
  
Mas lagrimas cayeron por sus suaves mejillas, que se mezclaban con sus labios y la piel del mayor. Tanta humillacion. Tanta desesperacion. "Esto no era nada justo", volvia a repetirse constantemente el de ojos esmeralda, al abrir nuevamente sus preciosos y hermosos ojos ante la cruda realidad en la que estaba inmersa. Tantas caricias, besos y... tanto de aquello.... Su corazon ya no lo resistiria mas. Cerro los ojos lo mas rapido que pudo y volvio a emitir pequeños gemidos. En verdad, ya no sabia que pensar de el mismo si quiera. Creia que lo mejor que podia hacer seria morir, y que los demas siguieran sus vidas. Eso seria lo mejor... ¿verdad? Ya era hora de que tubiese su merecido descanso....... ¿ver...dad?  
  
  
  
Parecia que el rubio nunca se cansaba de esta situacion. Siempre la repetia, una y otra vez, hasta quedar satisfecho en sus acciones. Pero lo que no sabia era que cada cosa tiene un limite, y el del ingles ya estaba casi roto.  
  
  
  
El mayor se aparto de el, y le contemplo durante un pequeño instante, antes de darle un ultimo beso a su pequeño acompañante. Despues de aquello, se levanto y se arreglo para salir. Le tiro con desprecio, ropa para que el chico pudiese vestirse tambien. Parecia que este no entendia bien la situacion.  
  
  
  
- " Vistete. Nos vamos. " - dijo simplemente, para luego voltear haciendo que su pelo ondease un poco, y luego marcharse por la puerta.   
  
  
  
Cuando Marco al fin dejo la habitacion, se sintio un gran vacio y un inmenso silencio espectral que envolvio su cuerpo. De nuevo, soledad. De nuevo, dolor. De nuevo, sufrimiento......   
  
  
  
Pero ya no penso en nada mas, ni siquiera en aquel dolor punzante de su muñeca, ni de todo su cuerpo. Nada. Solo cogio y se coloco con dificultad su ropa, unos pantalones negros y su camisa de manga larga blanca, como siempre. ¿Su capa? ¿Para que? De todas formas él se la quitaria y la destrozaría, y no queria correr ese riesgo. Salio del cuarto, listo para su condena. El camino ya se lo sabia... pero le costaba seguirlo.   
  
Ahora si presto mas atencion a su mano. Le dolia demasiado para dejarla pasar por alto. Volvio marcha atras hacia el baño y alli fue directo al espejo. Tras el habia pequeños medicamentos y utensilios para curarse. Cogio uno de los bendajes, el ultimo que quedaba, y enbolvio cuidadosamente su muñeca con este. Mordiendose el labo inferior ligeramente para aguantar algo el dolor.  
  
Termino. Miro su mano bendada. No se habia puesto mucho, ya que no quedaba. Habia sangre en la tela pero no de su mano, sino de otras partes de su cuerpo con las que sin querer se habia rozado con el bendaje. Pero ya lo olvido. Todo ya habia pasado y dejo que el silencio ocupara de nuevo la pequeña habitacion.  
  
  
  
Aunque aquella paz duro poco. Pudo escuchar unas voces, la de su superior y la del ser... de ojos amarillos.. y por lo que pudo escuchar, era una discusion, y bastante fuerte.  
  
  
  
Bajo y se los encontro alli, con unas expresiones serias, atemorizantes, que le hicieron retroceder unos pasos. Miro a Len.... su mirada mas que estar enojado, reflejaba... ¿preocupacion?  
  
  
  
Eso parecia, él estaba algo nervioso. Pero se puso asi al ver que la persona del ingles llegaba, si no hubiese aparecido por aquella puerta de seguro Len habria empezado a gritar de odio, cogeria su lanza y haria cualquier barbaridad con ella. Lo conocia demasiado bien. Pero no tanto como para pensar que se preocuparia tanto por él....  
  
  
  
Aunque al encontrarse el chico de Londres con la vista del mayor, pronto la aparto y bajo su mirada. Se limpio un poco sus mejillas para que Len no pudiese ver que habia estado llorando. Se tallaba su dulce cara, pero mas que secarse las lagrimas, lo que queria era hacer algo en esa situacion tan incomoda.  
  
  
  
- " Lyserg " - La voz le hizo dejar lo que hacia - " ...nos vamos... " - Entonces Marco salio de aquella sala y se dirigio a la puerta. Nunca le esperaba, aunque asi era mejor. Mientras menos tiempo estubiese a su lado mejor estaria el chico.  
  
  
  
Lyserg dirigio una mirada fugaz a Len mientras se alejaba a la puerta. Paro justo al mismo momento en el que dejaba de verlo, temiendo no poder vorverle a ver.  
  
  
  
- " ¿A que esperas? " - Insistio de nuevo Marco, sobresaltando al pequeño y haciendo que este caminara mas rapido hasta él. Ambos salieron de la pension y no se dijo mas palabra.  
  
  
  
Len aguardaba, aun de pie en la sala... mirando el ultimo lugar en el que Lyserg habia estado.... quedando como hipnotizado, como si pudiese verle otra vez alli, tallandose su carita.  
  
  
  
- ¿Que queria ocultar? ¿su llanto? Se mas que de sobra que habia estado llorando, todo este rato por culpa de aquel sujeto. Vi como le hacia aquello... sin importarle en lo mas minimo. Algun dia, juro que algun dia, me vengare de todo lo que te esta haciendo, y juro tambien que algun dia te dare la felicidad que necesitas, Lyserg.... porque yo.... - Sus pensamientos no finalizaron cuando oyo la puerta cerrarse de golpe. - ¿Pero quien demonios...?  
  
  
  
Unas figuras entraron corriendo y se dirigieron a la cocina, sin notar que el ser de ojos ambar se encontraba alli.  
  
  
  
Ya en la cocina, su voz se dejo oir.  
  
  
  
- " ¿Viste aquello? " - pregunto la voz de cierto Asakura, bastante alterado.  
  
  
  
- " Claro que lo vi, y ahora calmate, ya buscaremos la manera de hacer algo contra eso. " - un Asakura mas contesto.  
  
  
  
Entonces, algo indignado, Len se levanto del lugar en el que se hallaba y se fue directo a la cocina, recibiendo miradas confusas.  
  
  
  
- " Ahora me vais a esplicar, verdad? " - dijo, cruzandose de brazos y mirando a los presentes, Yoh y Hao, este ultimo mucho mas nervioso de lo habitual. Debia de ser por retener un sentimiento de odio, que le hacia temblar de rabia. Culpa de Marco.  
  
  
  
- " Hola Len, no esperabamos encontrarte aqui, en la casa. " - hablo Yoh, algo relajado pero con una apariencia ciertamente inusual, como mucho mas seria que otras veces.  
  
  
  
- " Quiero saber de cierto asunto, del que creo que sabeis algo... " - volvio a decir Len, cuando observo que los hermanos se miraban con algo de frustacion. Parecia que no iba a ser un caso que pasara desapercibido. Al final todos se acabarian dando cuenta y descubriendo el pastel.  
  
  
  
- " ¿De que se trata? " - Hao queria hacerse el despistado, pero Len no es facil.  
  
  
  
- " No me tomeis por ignorante. Yo quisiera saber si sabeis sobre el chico ingles. " - Len parecia desesperarse ante tanto silencio que querian tener lo hermanos.  
  
  
  
- " No sabemos a que quieres llegar a parar, Tao. " - Hao tomo una actitud a la defensiva, y cogio cualquier cosa cercana, unos cereales, y se dispuso a comerlos. No sabia por que, pero tenia que disimular un poco.  
  
  
  
- " Crei que vosotros sabriais algo sobre Marco y Lyserg, pero ya veo que vosotros sois los ignorantes irresponsables " - concluyo bastante molesto el chino.  
  
  
  
- " No nos digas eso nunca, Len " - ahora hablo Yoh, muy cortante, una voz que incluso sorprendio al mismisimo Tao. - " No nos digas que no nos preocupamos por él, pues es en lo unico que hemos pensado en todo el dia.... " - su voz parecia querer quebrarse, pero la fuerza del ex-lider aun vivia y no cederia ante aquellas palabras.  
  
  
  
- " Ya veo... Solo queria saber.... si.... yo tambien... pudiese ayudarle, con vosotros.. " - le costo decirlo, pero al fin dejo ver que, incluso él, en algunas ocasiones tambien se preocupaba por alguien.  
  
  
  
- " Valla... no sabia que te decidirias tan rapido. Pero nosotros no necesitamos ayuda, el mas, no queremos que nadie mas se involucre en esto, asi que no te preocupes y olvidate de todo esto, de acuerdo? " - Hao tambien quiso ser lo mas serio que pudo, mirando a Len y de paso dando bocados a sus cereales.  
  
  
  
- " ... " - Len no supo si contestarle de muy mala manera, o de guardarse sus insultos y marcharse. Lo que si estaba seguro es que no olvidaria aquello. Lyserg, bajo Marco, sufriendo y sollozando ante aquel dolor. Imperdonable y algo imposible de pasar por alto.  
  
  
  
Los Asakura, finalmente, decidieron salir de la cocina y dirigirse a la habitacion del menor de ellos, para asi tener intimidad al hablar.  
  
- " .....Ya entiendo... vosotros lo que quereis es llevaros el merito ante Lyserg.... pero yo tambien lo hare, y os demostrare que yo, el gran Len Tao, siempre ayudo a mis amigos.. " Tao ha hablado..... y su palabra siempre se cumple. -  
  
  
  
Al mismo tiempo en que una mision era empezada, una tortura tambien lo hacia.  
  
  
  
- " AAH! " -cayo al suelo, tras un brusco empujon de Marco. - " ..... lo siento.... no queria..... por favor, no me haga daño.... " - suplicaba de nuevo, ahora tirado en el frio suelo al cual fue arrojado.  
  
  
  
- " Estupido... crees que no me he dado cuenta? Ahora es ese Tao el que esta metiendo las narices en lo nuestro. No te puedo dejar volver alli. "  
  
- " No! espere! Yo quiero volver con ellos! No me diga que no puedo regresar, por favor "  
  
  
  
- " Haras lo que a mi me de la gana, te queda claro? " - le dio una fuerte patada al chico, quien grito de dolor. - " Mi pequeño. Tu siempre estaras conmigo a partir de ahora. Solos Tu y yo. ¿Te quedo claro? " -  
  
- " ... " - bajo su vista, ya estaba harto. Ahora no le dejaria ni volver con ellos, sus amigos. Lo consideraba como un simple objeto que podia utilizar cuando quisiera y donde quisiera.   
  
- " Si ... creo que as captado la idea. Por eso te voy a quitar una cosa mas.. "  
  
- ¿Una cosa mas..? - Se pregunto mentalmente Lyserg, mirandole estraño. - Una cosa mas.... ya mi quito mi vida... mis amigos... mis pertenencias.. Todo. ¿Que otra cosa me queda? - se quedo un buen rato pensativo, y Marco le daba su tiempo para ver si adivinaba que seria lo siguiente que pasaria.  
  
- " Ya veras... " - Marco cogio del cuello de la camisa al ingles, levantandolo del lugar. Una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en su rostro. Condujo al chico por todos aquellos pasillos tetricos y oscuros, con paredes de piedra, todo el lugar era silencioso y frio. Solo sus pasos podian oirse, y la respiracion de Lyserg, que ya estaba empezando a tener frio en aquel lugar.  
  
LLegaron hasta una habitacion, bajando unas cuantas escalearas. Atravesaron la puerta y cuando entraron Marco la cerro tras de si. Todo se volvio totalmente oscuro. Diethel empezo a tener miedo. No podia ver absolutamente nada por unos segundos. Las luces se prendieron, ya que Marco le dio al interruptor que habia cerca de la puerta.  
  
Lyserg, al acostumbrarse a la luz, observo detenidamente donde se econtraba. Todos los objetos, cada esquina recubierta de polvo, muebles rotos y anticuados, una habitcion casi vacia, salvo por un pequeño detalle. Diethel se fijo justo en el centro. Un pequeño grito quiso salir de su garganta, pero tenia una especie de nudo que se lo impedia. Estaba totalmente atemorizado, perplejo.  
  
- " ... No ... " - sus ojos verdes abiertos, y su cara mirando fijamente hacia la pequeña jaula.  
  
Morphin desperto, con algo de pereza, algo cansada. Miro a todas partes, y una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja se pudo ver en su carita, al ver despues de tanto tiempo a su preciado amo. Lyserg corrio por ella, olvidandose de Marco. Queria defenderla a toda costa. La pequeña hada no parecia entender por que su amo tenia tanto miedo y le protegia con sus brazos.  
  
- " Si " - dijo friamente Marco.  
  
- " ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No le haga daño a ella! ¡¡Se lo suplico!! " - Grito desesperaddo por lo que podia pasar ahora. Escondio totalmente a su hada. Esta empezo a asustarse por el comportamiento del chico. ¿Acaso algo malo va a ocurrir? Se pregunto.   
  
- " No eres quien para darme a mi ordenes.. " - Marco camino hasta Lyserg, ocultando cada vez mas la pequeña luz de la habitacion y dejando a Lyserg y a Morphin en las sombras. - No eres nadie a partir de ahora. " -  
  
El hombre aparto bruscamente al ingles, y abrio la jaula del hada. La aprisiono en sus manos, sin dejarle escapar. Lyserg lucho y se levanto, corrio a por su hada. ¡Tenia que salvarla!  
  
- " Detente, estupido niño.. " - Marco aparto de nuevo a Diethel facilmente. - " Piensa en esto.... Estas totalmente solo.. y solo estoy yo contigo. - Morphin intentaba librarse de la mano que le aprisionaba con todas sus fuerzas sin exito.  
  
Lyserg esta vez no puso levantarse. Al escuchar aquello se sintio tan paralizado que sus musculos no reaccionaban. Pudo sentir sus propios latidos, cada vez mas fuertes y resonaban mas. Marco cogio un hacha que habia tirada en el suelo y puso a la chica sobre una de las cochambrosas mesas. Lyserg solo pudo decir una unica cosa co sus ultimas fuerzas, gritando como nunca lo habia hecho antes con su voz desgarrada y quebrada, al mismo tiempo que el sonido de un golpe seco del arma retumbaba y se perdia por todos los pasillos de la fortaleza...  
  
- " ¡¡¡¡¡MORPHIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!!!!! " - De sus ojos emanaban las primeras lagrimas, que no serian las ultimas de aquel largo dia.  
  
Todo se volvio negro de nuevo.  
  
-- Pension Asakura --  
  
Len fue directo al cuarto de Yoh para ver si conseguia enterarse de algo, tras la puerta. Si hay algo que le interesa nunca lo deja. Y si esa cosa tiene que ver con sus amigos, mas razon.  
  
Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, pudo oir algunas cosas, la mayoria del mayor de los Asakura.  
  
- * Pensamientos de Len * -  
  
- " Bueno .... ya sabemos como sera esto mas o menos .... a lo mejor .... no se si deberiamos " - la mayor parte de la conversacion no la alcanzo a oir! Maldita sea... arrimare mas el oido para conseguir algo de utilidad. - " Si Marco se lo ha llevado no se si volveremos a verle.. " - Hablan de Lyserg, empezaron bien.   
  
- " Puede que tengas razon... Ya no se ni si Marco tiene limites con Lyserg, o si alguna vez le hace sentir bien. Creo que solo le provoca sufrimiento su compañia... " - Yoh.. humm... Marco, es malo y debe de ser eliminado.. algo mas? - " Pero si debemos intervenir ya sabemos en donde se encuentran. " - ... yo no lo se... hummm...  
  
- " Si ya, en la fortaleza esa en ruinas a las afueras que me enseñaste " - Bendita sea tu boca chismosa Hao, ahora ya se hacia donde tengo que ir.  
  
No me intereso mas de lo que fuesen a hablar. Baje otra vez al comedor y coge mi lanza. Es lo unico que necesita un guerrero.  
  
---  
  
El dia era nublado, el hambiente algo cargado y seco. LLoveria. LLoveria la sangre de alguien.  
  
Hao estaba muy inquieto. Miraba por la ventana. Todo el cielo estaba oscuro y amenazaba con mandar sus lagrimas. Las lagrimas del cielo. Le recordaban a Lyserg. Y ahora que lo pensaba, todo le recuerda a el.  
  
Yoh Tambien estaba preocupado. Ambos estaban guardando silencio, pensando en cual seria su siguiente jugada o solo estaban esperando a que algo importante sucediese.  
  
- " Estaremos haciendo bien? " - Hao interrumpio el silencion espectrante. Esas palabras eran las mismas que se estaba cuestionando su hermano menor.  
  
- " Hao... a veces tenemos que hacer otras.. y algunas no... " - Guardo un silencio mas durante un rato, mirando a Hao, hasta que por fin suspiro y sonrio a su hermano. - " pero sabes? esta es una de esas cosas en las que tenemos que ayudar y hacer algo " - su sonrisa emanaba confianza.  
  
- " Asi que esta decidido.. " - Hao tambien enseño su sonrisa, ahora se sentia mejor. Estaban discutiendo por si irian a ayudar a Lyserg o dejaban que el mismo solucionase sus problemas.  
  
- " Si... pero recuerda... " - Yoh se volvio nuevamente serio.  
  
- " Si, ya lo se hermanito, ya lo se.. " - Hao solo volvio su vista a la ventana.  
  
- " No Hao, no lo sabes. Tu en lo unico que piensas es en ti. Piensa por los demas de vez en cuando. No por algo desconfio de ti aun... " - Yoh miraba a su hermano, quien parecia que no le estaba escuchando en lo mas minimo. Entonces guardo silencio. Para ver si le prestaba atencion de una buena vez.  
  
- " .... No se por que sigues acordandote de ello aun.. " - Hao estaba pensando en aquello. Sabia a lo que Yoh se referia, pero mas bien no lo queria recordar y por eso pasaba del tema.  
  
- " ... Mejor ahora hablamos de ello.. no crees? " - Yoh se sento junto a su hermano, y espero paciente hata que este se dignara a hablar.  
  
++ Aveces es mejor no entrometerse en el problema de otros, si lo unico que haras es contemplar cada dia que no puedes hacer nada. Que eres inutil en algunas ocasiones. Que incluso tu abandonas tu vida por hacer algo bueno por los demas. Que tu tambien tienes tu vida. Que es mejor que solucionen sus problemas ellos mismos. Te daras cuenta de que tu mismo te haces sufrir, viendo lo poco que estas valiendo. Viendo el sufrimiento ajeno como si fuese algo tuyo, algo personal. Es en ese mismo momento cuando ya no hay marcha atras, el problema que fue de uno ahora es tuyo por igual. Y si la cadena de favores que intentaste crear aumenta, el problema lo hara a la par. Porque no puedes hacer nada. Porque ese problema no es el tuyo, pensaras. Acabaras mal. Haras que a la persona que intenes ayudar le valla peor. Los asuntos personales son de uno mismo, y de nadie mas. La osadia es para los atrevidos, los atrevidos son los valientes, y los valientes son personas que no temen a la muerte... Pero hay de aquel... que lo haga simplemente... por amistad... por amor... ++  
  
By ¥uzu ¥ukino.  
  
Continuara...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Comentarios de la autora:  
  
- Yuzu - Konnichiwaaaaaaaa! ^____^  
  
- Lyserg - ... Morphin ...  
  
- Hao , Bakura y Ryou - ._.'  
  
- Yuzu - o.o ... si es por aquel ultimo parrafo.. es una paranoya mental que invente, y que creo que tiene algo de razon, no lo creen? =P  
  
- Hao - increible.. por una vez en su vida penso en algo ¬_¬  
  
- Yuzu - Hao, hare como si no lo hubiese oido, por que si no te mataria ^v^  
  
- Hao - ...  
  
- Yuzu - bueno.... ahora si conversare un poco para mis lesctores... (saca su discurso y lo empieza a leer) Primero! dejo mi ajedrez a mi padre, que el era el unico que queria jugar conmigo, segundo! todos mis dibujos van para mi hermana mayor, la unica que aprecio mi arte, tercero! mis fics se enterraran comigo, sin escepciones...  
  
- Bakura - ALTO!! ¬¬ eso que es? tu testamento??  
  
- Lyserg - Morphin....  
  
- Yuzu - claro! despues de lo que puse me mataran.. e__e  
  
- Ryou - nani? ._o  
  
- Yuzu - es que ya empece a matar.. a caido Morphin la primera.. -__- ... os preguntareis como puse matar a un espiritu con un hacha, pero todo esto es privado, no puedo revelar trucos. Lo unico que deben saber es que Morphin es un espiritu de la naturaleza, diferente al resto y he pensado que con eso vale n__n  
  
- Lyserg - Morphin.....   
  
- Yuzu - ñ__ñ  
  
- Bakura: ya anda, termina loka =___=  
  
- Yuzu - bueno.. la razon mas importante por la que estoy aqui es... DOMO ARIGATOU!! LECTORES!! Se que no son muchs los que me leeran, se que (por desgracia) ultimamente solo son dos reviews los que recibo, y se que mucha gente me odia u__u ... Pero!!! Soy una escritora!! ¬¬  
  
- Hao - y eso que tiene que ver? u.ú  
  
- Yuzu - (se aclara la garganta) Veras, como escritora que soy no me importa que algunas personas me odien, y que me quieran muerta. Los reviews no son para mi lo mas importante. Lo unico que quiero y lo que mas me satisface es que hallan parsonas que me leen y yo quiero conseguir que esta historia les agrade lo mas posible. Ese es mi sueño como escritora! hacer a otro felices con mis historietas *_* Sin eso.. que significado tendria pues un libro o un fic? Por muy malo que este sea, siempre tendra algo bueno. Me da igual que no me dejen review, con que me lean es suficiente... aunque un review me da fuerzas para seguir.. es mucho pedir? ú_u .... xD no importa de todas formas, gracias a todos, ok? ^_^  
  
- All - .......  
  
- Yuzu - Y ahora si!!! contestare a las que me dejaron review!! domo arigatou! una persona que le deja un review en uno de los fics de alguien, quiere decir que realmente le gusto y que espera gustoso la siguiente parte n__n  
  
- Lyserg - Morphin.... T.T  
  
___________.: Pilika-Diethel :.____________  
  
- Yuzu - hay... lo siento... ñ__ñ no ayudo por ahora, pero viste? en este fic lo hara!! pero... ya vera como acabara el tambien o_o ...  
  
- Hao - ja.. ahora mataras al Chino ¬¬  
  
- Yuzu - yo no dije eso!! x.x ..... o.. si? x3  
  
- Bakura - muerteeeeeeeeeeeee!!! a esa pequeña muerte te referias en el otro capi ¬___¬  
  
- Yuzu - je! xD y que esperaban? se empieza por lo ma pequeño xDDD  
  
- Bakura - tonta...   
  
- Yuzu - (le da un sartenazo) pero no piensen que ire matando a todo el que quiera, eso no se puede hacer! ^.^  
  
- Hao - eso no te lo crees ni tu xP  
  
- Yuzu - aunque Marco si se merece la muerte... .  
  
- Ryou - siempre andas matando a todos..  
  
- Yuzu - tranquila, Kao-chan xD veras a los gemelos en accion, pero espera un piquito xD y en cuanto a las firmas no hace falta que lo hagas, voy a hacer un fic en el que Marco sera el prota y.. pues... ya te puedes imaginar x3~~  
  
- Lyserg - .............. Morphin! T_T maldita otaku!!  
  
___________.: Kini-chan :.____________  
  
- Yuzu - konnichiwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! T-T (saludando a kini por la camara de tv, dejando sus papeles por el suelo) menos mal que volvisteeee!! T__T aunque solo sea un poquitooooo!! Yo ya volvi de mis vacaciones!! T^T y gracias por el fic! es hermosoo!!  
  
- Hao - (golpea y deja nockeada a Yuzu) espavila! eso ya fue hace siglos! no ves que ya regresa? ¬¬  
  
- Yuzu - auch! x.x. ... es cierto.. ñ__ñ pero igualmente...te eche de menos kini.. =__= Mientras kanata y yo estubimos hablando y tal... Shesshoumaruuuuu!!!! Creo que se convirtio en uno de mis personajes favoritos!! *¬* (si, al final kanata me metio en su secta de Inuyasha xD)  
  
- Bakura - (pateando, lo que se dice patear, a una Yuzu que rueda por el suelo) anda tonta, ya vete a paseo, que ahora nos toc a nosotros... ¬¬  
  
- Ryou - pero Kura.. nosotros no conocesmos a Kini-chan ^^U  
  
- Bakura - err.. no importa xP solo queria patearle xD  
  
- Ryou - u__u'  
  
- Lyserg - menos mal que kouichi volvio..  
  
- Hao - pero tu auqi eres mio! xD  
  
- Lyserg - si si.. lo que tu digas.. u///ú  
  
- Yuzu - (cae sobre Hao) hiyu de nuevo! ^^  
  
- Hao - x__x  
  
- Bakura - de donde sales? o.o'  
  
- Yuzu - nu se xP  
  
- Hao - (incinera a Yuzu y sus cenizas se esparcen por el suelo) ¬¬*** asi aprendera..  
  
----  
  
- Yuzu - (emergiendo del suelo en forma de seta) bien! es hora de despedir este capitulo! ^w^  
  
- Ryou - ein? seta? o_.  
  
- Yuzu - pero no una seta cualquiera! ^o^  
  
- Hao - (le da un bocado)ahora te comere y...... ._. ..........  
  
- Yuzu - soy una seta alucinogena x3  
  
- All - ....................  
  
- Hao - ......... soy una modelo! mirenme mirenme!! *¬* oohhh!! miren!! un burro volando! dios! pecesitos!! ooohhh!! amo a los humanos! que alguien me pase a mi hermano que le quiero abrazar!! Lyserg!! te amoooooo!!  
  
- Lyserg - ...  
  
- Yuzu - bueno, mejor me despido ya ñ__ñ bye! =3  
  
Atte ¥uzu ¥ukino, otaku loka descerebrada sadomasoquista histerica psicopata desquiciada con complejos de rosa y verde, oveja rosa satanica, odia a Jeanne y el frances... todo esto con -- ° canica? 


	9. El Sufrimiento de los Recuerdos 9

Fan Fic By Yuzu Yukino:  
  
EL SUFRIMIENTO DE LOS RECUERDOS  
  
(Noveno capitulo)  
  
-------------------------  
  
Avanzó un poco y se sentó lo más cómodo que pudo en el suelo, relajando su cuerpo y dejando sus ojos entreabiertos. Aunque era algo que no le podía contar a cualquiera sabía que su hermano le entendería, al menos un poquito.  
  
- " Yoh... yo antes no pensaba en nada, solo en destruir todo aquello que no me agradaba. Como es la raza humana, por ejemplo. Pero un buen día sentí la necesidad de tener a alguien a mi lado. Alquien en quien confiar, creer o amar. Me daba igual. Mi vida era demasiado solitaria, tienes que entenderlo... " - Guardó silencio y cerró sus ojos. Encogió un poco el cuerpo y su camiseta le tapo el cuello y parte de su cara. - " .. yo quería amigos .. Busqué y busqué. Conseguí reunir mucha gente, pero nadie era especial para mí. ¿Por qué? Porque ninguna chica me atraía. Ninguna. " -  
  
- " ¿Me estás contando tu vida? " - Preguntó con una timida sonrisa Yoh. Se sentó justo al lado de su hermano y también cerró sus ojos. Pero la reacción de su hermano mayor fué abrirlos.  
  
- " Hey, solo quería tener una coversacíon entre hermanos. Tu solo escochua y puede que entiendas por qué hice aquello. " - Dijo haciendose el ofendido y poniendose derecho.  
  
- " Mis disculpas. " - Rio de nuevo su hermano, pero cambio su rostro por uno serio y tubo más respeto por la persona que hablaba. - " Continua, por favor. " -  
  
Primero suspiró, para luego proseguir su historia. - " Yo era aun joven, pero mi mente era la de una persona de.. cuanto... ¿1000 años? Bueno, eso no importa. Lo que si importa es que pensé en.. ¿será que en verdad no me gustan las chicas? Y efectivamente. Yo era de esos que les gustaban otros chicos. " - Subio un poco su labio inferior, haciendo un pucherito. - " Como lo dirian ustedes, soy gay. " -  
  
Yoh no pudo ocultar otra de sus sonrisas ante la carita de chiquillo que ponía su hermano. Parecía muy inocente así. - " No pienso decir nada sobre eso. Creo que cada uno debe de ser lo que uno quiere. No tienes por qué avergonzarte... " - Volvió su cara y dijo debil para el mismo. - " Te entiendo mucho más de lo que crees... " -  
  
- " ¡Pero! " - Hao ni siquiera le prestó atención y siguió su relato. - " Ninguno de mis acompañantes me gustaba. Eran mayores y... feos. " - se llevó una mano al mentón y se hizo el interesante pensando en que en eso si que tenía razón. Por esta vez Yoh si pudo guardarse su risa.   
  
A Yoh eso le hizo pensar en una cosa. Puede que solo le agradaze él por que se veía adorable, lindo e indefenso. ¿Si hubiese sido otro... le hubiese ayudado de la misma forma tan acogedora?  
  
- " Yo quería a alguien con la que me sintiera agusto. Con solo verla sentirme fuerte. Sentirme bien. Alguien con el que pasar tiempos felices. Con quien puedas disfrutar. Si.. yo quería a alguien especial. Pero no olvidé que también necesitaba amigos con los que oudiese contar en batalla. Buscaba a los shamanes más fuertes, y por una casualidad del destino... encontré a los padres de Lyserg Diethel. " - Su mirar se oscureció, tan solo de pensar en aquello.  
  
- " Hao... " - Yoh se percató de su silencio y se apoyo en el hombro de tu hermano. - " Aveces hacemos cosas de las que luego nos arrepentimos, y nos acompañan toda la vida, no te preocupes por eso.. " -  
  
- " Pero es que hice algo terrible. Cuando les maté planee matarle a él también. Pero al ver su rostro, lleno de lágrimas, la tristeza que emanaba de su cuerpo, aquella voz tan quebrada que quería hacerse dura. Me llamó mucho la atención. Me sentí incapaz, por unos momentos, de tan siquiera moverme... ¿Sería él lo que estaba buscando? Me pregunté. " -  
  
----_FLASH_BACK_----  
  
- " ¿¡QUIÉN ERES TU!? ¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTE A MIS PADRES!? " - Una voz gritaba desde la entrada de aquel salón en llamas. Apartó a una pequeña hada que le intentaba cortar el paso, tan solo para poder acercarse un pequeño paso hacia él. Esa figura. Lleno de ira y temor miró hacia aquella persona, esperando las respuestas. Sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de grandes lágrimas que amenazaban por caer al suelo.  
  
Un chico, envuelto por las flamas del lugar se quedó por unos instantes quieto, callado, inmovil. No parecía ser alguien ordinario. Vestía con capa, solo eso y su pelo se balanceaban por el calor que expulsaba aquel fuego infernal.  
  
- " ... Eso les pasa por no aceptar mi propuesta. Simplemente, les demostré lo tan equivocados que estaban... " - Habló el chico extraño, mientras su largo pelo marrón se iba de un lado a otro, mecido suavemente.  
  
- " WHY?!! " - Exclamó alterado el pequeño inglés. Le tiró la jaula con todas sus fuerzas, olvidandose de las suplicas de su pequeño espiritu. El joven Lyserg gritó encolerizado, pero por más que lo intentaba no pudo reprimir todas esas lágrimas desesperadas por caer y evaporarse en el fuego.  
  
- " .... Que diminuto eres .... " - Dijo el otro chico castaño, volteandose a verle con una mirada aterradora, cuando derrepente una garra monstruosa de color rojo atrapó el objeto. Y desapareció silenciosamente en el aire con la jaula.  
  
Por un momentó le observó bien. Aquel rostro empapado y esa cara asustada. No supo muy bien el por qué, pero eso le llamaba la atención. Podría decirse que le despertó un lado compasivo y sensible, le dió lástima. Sonrió tristemente y muy apenado, pero tubo que hacerlo...  
  
Un Segundo...  
  
Su mirada se volvió fria de nuevo. La compasión se convirtió en castigo. Era el gran Hao Asakura, no podía dejarse ablandecer por un simple crío. No podía caer tan bajo. Su gran espiritu de fuego color rojo con aquellas marcas tan brillantes apareció a su lado, de forma majestuosa, quemando su alrededor completamente. Hao le hizo una muestra de aprovación y el espiritu acerco su mano hasta el pequeño niño asustado, quien no pudo ni gritar, solo sentir como era apresado por aquel poder tan impresionante, poderoso y sorprendente. No tenía escapatoria. Estaba atrapado en aquel lugar sin salidas tan caluroso e incinerado.  
  
Solo pudo ver los cuerpos de sus padres por ultima vez, muertos.. inertes sobre el piso, mientras sus lágrimas le hacían todo más borroso para la vista. Sus sentimientos se vieron colapsados y desorientados. Ya no tenía a nadie a quien amar. Ya no tenía a nadie en quien confiar. Nadie que le ayudase o le salvase. Con temor a su muerte cercana, que iba a ser muy segura. Su pecho le dolía, como si se le hubiese parado un segundo, solo para él. Sentirse únicamente como era, alguien que no podía valerse por si mismo. No supo ni c+omo en aquel lugar tan caliente podía haber algo de heladez y frío, tanto que le hacía daño tan solo de pensar por un momento que viviría para el resto de sus días sin aquellas personas que haces pocas horas le amaban y le cuidaben con todo el amor del mundo. Bueno. Si es que llegara a vivir más de ese mismo día.  
  
Giró como un refflejo su cabeza a la izquiera. Un resplandor pasó fugazmente hacia el castaño, pero antes de llegar volvió con el chico presionado en aquella zarpa, quedandose justo frente a su rostro. Aquel rostro pequeño rosado con fuerzas para luchar con su corazón y darle ánimos a su amo, demostrandole que ella seguía junto a él.  
  
- " ¿.... Mor...phin? " - preguntó el chico. Pero si. Era ella, su espiritu acompañante, pidiendo por su vida y para que resistiera.  
  
Esa hada. Su pequeña hada. Le intentaba liberar, pero debido a su tamaño le hera incapaz de hacer cualquiero cosa. Pudo sentir como aquella fuerza que ejercía el gran espíritu crecía, más y más fuerte, creando un lebe crijudo en el cuerpo del chico. Este ahogó un grito. Negaba con la cabeza intentando hacer olvidar todo aquel dolor. Intentando ocultarle a su espíritu sus lágrimas, su expresión dolorosa.  
  
- " ¡Vete! ¡Huye! ¡Aprisaaa! " - Le gritaba a la chica rosada con las pocas energías que su cuerpo le premitía gastar. - " Go outside of this hell!!! PLease! " - Grito ya desesperado al ver que ella siguía allí, intentando ayudarle.  
  
Aunque ella le negara mil veces esa petición, un gran golpe la derribó y cayo, impactando bruscamente contra la pared calcinada. Se estrelló contra el suelo y pequeños pedazos de madera quemada cayeron junto a ella. Lyserg la vió. Apretó los dientes, no quería que ella también sufriera aquello. Pero vió que aquel asesino se acercaba a paso lento a su lado, riendose cínicamente.  
  
- " Ahora... reza... " - Le cogió el rostro con rudeza. Diethel cerro sus ojos temiendo lo peor.  
  
- " No..... por favor.... dejenos en paz " - Dulces sonidos salían de su boca, cual armoniosa súplica incapaz de ignorar. Encogió su cabeza, retirandose hacia atrás y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.  
  
Aplastante...  
  
El Asakura, cautivado por tan simples palabras se quedó en su sitio. ¿De verdad quería matar a ese inesperto shamán? Bueno. Eso era lo que debía hacer. Tenía que mostrar lo poderoso y fuerte que era. Alquien apto para el titulo de Shaman King. Aunque..... ¿de verdad era necesario matarle a él también? Se veía muy lindo. Quizás, con un poco de persuasión a él le podría convertir en uno de sus leales súbditos. Solo por darle una pequeña oportunidad.  
  
- " ¿Quieres vivir? " - Le preguntó tranquilamente, cerrando sus ojos y enseñando una pequeña curva sobre sus labios. - " Te dejaré con vida si te unes a mí. Puede que en un furuto llegues a ser muy fuerte, lo presiento. ¿Qué me dices? " - Aguardó esperando oir una respuesta positiva. Era la que tenía que ser. Porque decir que no era como firmar tu sentencia de muerte. Nadie rechaza al generoso Hao Asakura. Nadie.. escepto..  
  
- " ¡No! ¡Nunca! ¡Has matado a mis padres! Murder! " - Gritó apretando los dientes con desprecio. Ahora, despues de todo lo que había hecho quería que se le uniese. - " Never! Ah! " - Recibió un golpe en el rostro por parte del castaño. Este le miraba con odio. Había osado a negarle y a hablarle de aquella manera tan despreciable y osada.  
  
- " ¡¿Quieres más razones para odiarme y temerme?! ¡¿Las quieres?! " - Le sujetó la cara, haciendo que le mirase fijamente. Intentaba no compadecerle por aquella mirada tan linda que le enviaba de disculpa y arrepentimiento, asustado y aterrado...  
  
Sus lágrimas se deslizaron. No sabía cuantas había derramado ya, pero no tenían límite en aquel momento tan delicado. Algo que cambia toda su vida a partir de aquel día. Y no quería vivir así. Era como si hubiese perdido todo su temor a causa de lo solo que estaba y estaría. Solo su espíritu, la cual estaba insconciente, intentando a duras penas de recobrar sus fuerzas.  
  
- " No. Basta. Te lo suplico... " - Súplica.. Ruego.. petición humilde, pero omisa.  
  
- " ¿Y ahora pides por tu vida? ¡Tú te buscaste tu propio final y tumba! Ahora perece.... muere y deja de existir. " - Se apartó del chico y le dejó con su espiritu del fuego. Este aguardaba a la señal de su amo para que quemase ese alma en pena... sola... triste.. melancólica alma en pena.  
  
"Alma" Pensó Hao. Parte espiritual e inmortal del hombre, capaz de entender, querer y sentir, y que, junto con el cuerpo, constituye la esencia humana.... Inmortal.. porque no se podría olvidar.. Hao no tenía eso, no tenía alma. Se negaba a tenerla. Bueno...  
  
- .... oh... - Cerró sus ojos y dió media vuelta. Suspiró e hizo que su espíritu del fuego dejara al chico en el suelo. - " No mereces la pena.. " - Su majestuoso espíritu se desvaneció desilusionado. Sería un espíritu menos para comer. - " Adios... piensa que eres afortunado... serás un alma en pena a partir de ahora..... por siempre. " - Alma en pena se repitió varias veces.... le gustaba.  
  
- " ....... lucky ... " dijo el inglés cerrando sus ojos lentamente, y senandose en el piso, o más bien desplomandose sobre este.  
  
Hao le miró por largos instantes... hasta que decidió marcharse.  
  
---Fin del Flash Back---  
  
---Mazmorras---  
  
- ... -  
  
Demasiado frio y soledad en aquel lugar tan cerado y oscuro. No le agrada para nada tener que permanecer en silencio... en espera... hasta que Marco decidiese divertirse un poco con el e ir a por él. Cuando él quisiera y sin ningún contratiempo y estorbo de por medio. Todo era tan fácil para él...  
  
- ...... ... -  
  
Pepueñas gotas de humedad se resbalaban por las paredes, y algún que otro rayo de luz se filtraba desde la pequeña ventana que había en el lugar... a seis metros por encima suya. El cristal etaba roto y dejaba pasar una fria brisa, pero a la vez cálida desde el exterior. Más cálida... que su propio corazón...  
  
- " .... freedom ... " - suspiró.  
  
Suspiro que tal vez nunca sea oido o perivido. Tan solo el medio que le rodeaba fué sú testigo, en aquel mundo aparte. Mundo silencioso y vacío, solo con la vida humana. Alma en pena por exelencia. Y por siempre...  
  
- ¿Soy afortunado? - Se preguntó a si mismo. Levantó la cabeza hasta la ventana, preguntandose una y otra vez qué sería de él y si en algún futuro lejano sería aceptado. Quizás si y quizás no. Pero futuro o no, el destino ya estaba escrito, y el pasado ya estaba cumplido.  
  
Las marcas y desconchones de las paredes. Grietas. Orificios. Tan gastados por la edad y la vejez del lugar. Tan tétrico. Tenía que salir como sea.   
  
So rostro vacio, con us últimas lágrimas que se habían quedado a mitad de camino. No parecía pensar en absolutamente nada. Ni sentir nada. Sosegado por la tranquilidad incómoda de aquel hambiente. Se veía tan pacífico. Se sojetó en una de las piedras de la pared. Cogió un poco de implso y consiguió ponerse en pie. Se balanceaba ligeramente hacia los lados. Estaba algo fatiga. No tenía muchas fuerzas para seguir aguantando su persona. Otra vez miró la ventana. No era grande, pero tampoco tan pequeña como él. Y luego divisó las grandes grietas de la pared.   
  
¿El camino hacia la libertad?  
  
- I need it... -  
  
Su mano temblaba mientras se acercaba a la fria roca y se sujetaba con delicadeza. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que pensar en todo lo que podría ver. Todo lo que necesitaba oir. Todo lo que se había perdido durante tantos años. Tendrían que darle sus frutos ahora. Se agarró con su otra mano más arriba. Intentó subir un poco, pero cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Agachó su cabeza, apenado. No podía. Volvió a mirar. Aquella ventana lejana, tan pequeña, rota. Era su libertad. Le costaría mucho, pero merecía la pena. Realmente lo merecía. Se levantó otra vez. Acercó su mano. Seguía temblandle, más que antes.  
  
- Courage....force.. hope... -  
  
Agarró la grieta fuertemente. Y con su otra mano hizo lo mismo, pero más arriba. Subió, poco a poco. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Condiguió la fuerza que necesitaba para tan tremendo esfuerzo, en su caso. Otra mano. Y otra más. Todas laz veces que fuera necesario para poder alcanzar su preciada meta.  
  
Tres metros.  
  
Solo era la mitadm pero sus fuerzas le estaban fallando. Cuatro metros. Sus manos volvían a temblarle. Estaban frías y heladas, tanto como las paredes. Tenía algunas pequeñas rajas y algún que otro rasguño. Se apoyó en una de las piedras equivocadas. Puso su peso en aquel punto y este cedió. Sintió como su equelibrio fallava y resbalaba por esa despreciable pared. Como si detubiesen el tiempo, pudo observar como cada vez su cuerpo se alejaba de su libertad. Caía. Como deseaba tener a alguien justo a su lado. A alguien que le sujetase, que le diera la mano y que impidiera el dolor repentino. Alquien en quien confiar y apoyarse con toda seguridad. Pero estaba solo, y lo supo aceptar. Tenía amigos, pero los había olvidado hasta ahora. Finalmente cayó contra el suelo y un grito de dolor no se hizo esperar. Su espalda paró la caida.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente.  
  
X-Laws.  
  
Esas malditas marcas, hechas a cuchillo volvieron a dolerle, muy intensamente. Había sentido como todo su cuerpo se quedase en el vacío, no podía mover nada de él. Había sido una caida muy brusca.  
  
- ...x-laws... x-laws...x-laws... - Sus marcas reaccionaban a sus palabras y sus lágrimas resbalaban hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Esos malditos x-Laws le habían destruido. Pero fue su culpa y solo suya. Él decidió unirse a ellos abandonando ya toda esperanza de futuro. Se arrepintió, claro que lo hizo, pero con un gran precio y una marca que se le quedaría de por vida. - ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... -  
  
Se levantó. Miró de nuevo a la ventana. Su mirada se hizo dura. No se pudo ver muestra de cansancio en sus ojos verdes. No se había rendido aún.  
  
- Coraje. Fuerza. ¡Esperanza! - Volvió a subir, muy decidibo. No le importaba que se estubiese haciendo daño a si mismo, esforzandose el alcanzar su meta. Dolia. Su espalda estaba ensangrentada, dibujandole en su camiseta blanca una gran X. Las gotas de sangres caían desesperadamente. Pero nada le importaba.   
  
Tres metros. Cuatro. Cinco. Los que hiciese falta. Asegurandose en cada momento que se apoyaba en el lugar adecuado. Apretaba sus diente impidiendo que el dolor ocupara su mente. No iba a llorar. No iba a gritar. No iba a caer. ¡No iba a rendirse!  
  
Dio un pequeño y debil grito cuando al fin pudo agarrarse a la ventana, sin importarle los pedazos de cristal que se le clavaban en la carne. Un último, costoso y largo impulso le hicieron salir de ese lugar y abandonarlo para siempre. Desde aquel momento. Se puso en pie.  
  
Abrio poco a poco sus lindos ojos. Ya no eran de furia, si no de...   
  
- Yo ... yo... soy... ¿libre? - Miro incredulo. Estaba en el exterior.   
  
Estaba justo en la entrada de la gran mazmorra. No había salido, pero solo bastaban dos pasos para salir por aquella puerta y olvirse de todo. Se arrodilló, descansando un poco de su larga subida. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y brillaron dejando caer lágrimas. Esas lágrimas y solo esas dejaría salir.  
  
- " Gracias " - dijo seguro de si mismo, poniendose en pie. Miró hasta uno de los muebles de la entrada. Dudó un poco...Algo le llamó la atención.  
  
Continuara......  
  
----------------------  
  
COMENTARIOS:   
  
Yuzu: .......  
  
Lyserg: .....   
  
(Yuzu se va a un rincon y un aura deprimente la envuelve)  
  
All: ... ._.'  
  
Yuzu: -_- ...  
  
Hao: hey, ¿que hay de ese humor tuyo? o.o  
  
Yuzu: ...  
  
Lyserg: ¿Yuzu? ...  
  
Yuzu: ...  
  
Ryou: ¡Gatito! *_*  
  
Bakura: humm... ^^'  
  
Hao: ¡¡¡Pero qué os pasa a todos!!! ¡Más ánimos! ¡Leñe! __!!  
  
Yuzu: buuu..... tiene razón... bueno, es que en verdad Lyserg me da penita..  
  
Todos: ¿¡¿A SI?!? O__O  
  
Yuzu: ñ__ñ err... ._. que tanta emoción.. Os tengo que explicar el final un poco, en lo de Lyserg en las mazmorras. He intentado explicar un poco su vida desde el mismo momento en el que Hao apareció en ella. Si lo vamos relacionando os dareis cuenta de muchas cosas. Cosas como que estaba relacionando a Marco-san con Hao (a saber), y otras como la que le costó mucho trabajo empezar, cuando era un pequeño niño. Pero con esfuerzo lo iba logrando, estaba consiguiendo avanzar llegando la mitad. Era el mismo instante en el que Yoh y sus amigos aparecieron en su vida. Conseguía superar su pasado. Pero por un descuido aparecieron los malditos x-laws u__ú Había sido su culpa, pues, él se había apoyado sin asegurarse antes de si debía o no. Ahi llegó el colapso. Desde entonces aquello le dejó marcado, hasta que reunió las fuerzas necesarias y volvió a intentando, consiguiendo por su propia cuenta lo que tanto ansiaba. Ser feliz. No era presisamente su libertad, pero si estaba feliz. Lo había conseguido n_n Qué lioso @__@  
  
Everybody: ...... wow..  
  
Lyserg: me sorprendes... o_o ... así es mi vida? ¬_¬U Exagerada  
  
Yuzu: ejem...... review!! ^_^U  
  
___________.: Kini-chan :.____________  
  
Yuzu: konnichiwa!! kini ^-^ genial que te agrade tanto mi fic loco xD  
  
Ryou: por lo menos se preocupa de que en cada capírtulo recibas tu review n__n  
  
Yuzu: sip! merecido review, supongo, kini! eres muy buena amiga! *.*  
  
Hao: se emociona xD  
  
Yuzu: (en sus nubes) Marco.. sadic... pop pop pop pop pop pop *__________*  
  
Bakura: .... creo que la hemos perdido...  
  
Hao: (le ata una cuerdecita a Yuzu en el dedo y se la lleva como si fuese un globito) weeee!! n.n  
  
Bakura: .......... le hemos perdido (suspira) realmente patetico.. =__=  
  
Ryou: también piensa que este fic es kawaii (leyendo el review) y... que Yuzu es mala =P  
  
Bakura: realmente lo es? (mira la carita de tonta y sosegada que tiene) umm... cuesta creer que ese bisho tenga una mente tan retorcida en algunas ocasiones...  
  
Hao: waaaaa he he xD bisho bisho! xP  
  
Yuzu: donde hay un bisho? yo soy el bisho! ^¬^  
  
Lyserg: umm.... kini, que yo no me preocupe.. eso es muy dificil.... tu no sabes que es lo que se siente.. al tener que estar bajo las manos de esta otaku (señala acusadoramente a Yuzu)  
  
Yuzu: aaahhh...! se sente! x3  
  
Ryou: ..........................or..gía? ._.  
  
Yuzu: SIIIIIIIEEEEE!!! *¬* (se vá del plató y vuelve con alguien más) TRIOO!!  
  
Kini: (nueva invitada especial xD) TRIO TRIO!! *-*  
  
Yuzu: matemos a Jeanne, samaritana francesa oficial!! x3  
  
Kini: yeah! xD  
  
(Ambas lokas desaparecen tan rápido como aparecieron)  
  
All: (nuevamente shock) ...  
  
(Despues de varias horas vuelven a aparecer llenas de sangre, látigos, correas de pinchos y de más objetos sadocos, incluyendo la cabeza de Jeanne en bandeja de plata xD)  
  
Ryou: O.O leches...  
  
Lyserg: OH MY GOD!! que le hicieron a la doncella!!!! O___O  
  
Jeanne: x.x  
  
Hao: WAZAAAAAAAAAAAA WA XDDDDDD (se rie sobre el cadaver de la francesa) =D!!  
  
Kini: fue muy divertido! *.* enjoy it!  
  
Yuzu: deberiamos hacer esto todos los días!!  
  
Kini: y hacerlo deporte!!  
  
Yuzu y Kini: YEEEEAAAAAAAAHHH!!! xDDDDDDDDD  
  
(Todos sudan gotita)  
  
Lyserg: ..... T-T me espera lo peor esta noche...  
  
Yuzu: Bueno! Bye a todos! ir por la sombra y que os piquen las chinches ^__~ Chaoooooo!!  
  
Kini: xD party party!  
  
Yuzu: y no olviden leerse el fic de kini-chan aquí presente: ---"Amor en la Oscuridad"---  
  
(Todo se qeda apagado despues de las despedidas. Se pueden escuchar varias quejas y golpes sordos contra el suelo. Bakura vuelve a encender la luz)  
  
Kini: quien tubo la graciosa idea de apagar la luz!! __  
  
Yuzu: (esparrigada por el suelo, debajo de kini) alguien anotó la matricula de quien me atropello? x__x  
  
Lyserg: (bajo la Yuzu loca) help meee!! pleaseee... T_T  
  
Hao: (debajo de Lyserg) al menos estoy unido a la persona que quiero ^^'  
  
Lyserg: O////////o Levantense todas de encima miaa!!!! AAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
-----  
  
Fin!! xD 


	10. El Sufrimiento de los Recuerdos 10

Fan Fic By Yuzu Yukino:  
  
EL SUFRIMIENTO DE LOS RECUERDOS  
  
(Décimo capítulo)  
  
-------------------------  
  
La oscuridad había cegado parcialmente su corazón. Solo pensaba ahora en sí mismo, solo en él. Sabía de muy buena tinta que muchas, muchísimas personas le habían hecho un terrible daño irreparable, pero por desgracia su única solución era la venganza y siempre su venganza. Haría su propia justicia y la ejecutaría a su modo, cobrándose la muerte de quien le hizo sufrir. Pero por más que lo intentó nunca pudo matar a alguien, siempre acababa compadeciendose. Ya ocurrió una vez y... no volvería a dejar que eso sucediese. Marco se lo merecía, y con creces. Las veces que le hizo chillar de dolor y agonía, y la de veces que lloró por situaciones inútiles y que pudieron ser ignoradas, salteandose la parte de los golpes y de la sangre. Si tan siquiera hubiese tenido algo de compasión por aquel pobre niño desvalido al que nadie ayuda, pudiese llegado a comprender el por qué de tanto odio acumulado y de fuerza de voluntad como para levantar una reveldía contra él.  
  
Se acercó a aquel mueble polvoriento y de él cogió un objeto. Era una pistola, plateada, brillante. Pertenecía a la misma persona que tanto odiaba en ese momento. La tomó con su mano aun a salvo de alguna herida que la inutilizara, pues la otra aún estaba dolorida de haber sido forzada, cuando su muñeca estaba torcida y adolorida. Un pequeño resplandor salió del arma antes de ser bajada lentamente como un sablazo de un verdugo, y ocultada por la manga rasgada de la camiseta blanca de Lyserg, de la cual poco podría decirse que fuese verda, la blancura fue manchada por rojo y negro.  
  
Sus ojos entreabiertos. Su sangre resbalando por su piel, seca, pálida, abandonada y maltratada. Su mirar, con aquellos ojos filosos, color esmeralda con un brillo apagado. Había cambiado, despues de todo. Miró directamente hacia la puerta oscura con adornos de hierro por sus bordes y por la base. Luego, del lugar de donde había salido... y bajó su rostro.  
  
- Tan cerca... y a la vez... tan lejos. - Empezó a caminar lentamente hasta aquellas grandes puertas que le separaba de su total libertad. Levantó la cabeza, con vista al frente era como debía estar. A partir de ahora sería fuerte, dejaría su angustioso pasado y viviría el presente como alguien fuerte y sin miedos. - ........ Morphin ... - susurró en su mente como un triste recuerdo, bastante cruel que también debía ser dejado atrás. Ahora estaba solo. Solo en ese mundo. ¿Qué importancia tendría vivir si nadie ahora te necesita o te quiere?  
  
Tomó el frio pomo de la puerta y abrió silenciosamente, para que las viejas tablas de madera no chirriasen y llamaran con sonidos estridentes a su perdición.  
  
No esperaba encontrarse su libertad asi, pero esa fue su suerte. Estaba lloviendo, y el cielo se veía bastante negro. No pudo ni distinguir la luna ni las estrellas. solo las tenues luces de la ciudad, a varios cientos de metros. Olvidandose del agua, corrió lejos de la fortaleza, haciendo salpicar todo charco que se encontraba en su camino. Adonde se dirigía y donde sería bienvenido no le importó, con tal de que su pasado fuese dejado atrás.  
  
Como si un alma pudiese olvidar todo aquello por lo que es ahora, tan solo la vida despues de la muerte te podría dar el descanso, no intentes borrar algo que ya está escrito. Por muy injusta que pueda aparentar la vida de alguien.. siempre.. siempre.. siempre hay algo por lo que merece la pena dejar latir el corazón. Existirá algo que detenga todo aquello que odies y solo te permita ver las cosas buenas. Porque nadie está solo...  
  
---  
  
- " ¡¡¿Dónde demonios está?!! " - su grito retumbó, y su puño golpeó a pared, haciendo caer pequeñas particulas de piedras. - " .. Dónde estás .. " - Fué retirando su puño e intentó calmar un poco su respiración. Se acomodó su cabello rubio y se ajustó sus lentes. Miró y miró toda la mazmorra, más solo pudo encontrar sangre, piedras y algunos cristales. - " ¿...Cristales...? ¿De dónde han...? " - buscó por todo lo alto de ese lugar y vió furioso la ventana rota, donde muchas muestras de sangre indicaban que había sido cruzada hace poco. - " ... Tonto ... Crees que consguirás huir de mí ... " - Salió de aquel frío cuarto.  
  
Caminó por el amplio pasillo perseguido por su gran sombra, cortando su propio silencio con sus pasos, rozando las paredes con sus dedos, mostrando de vez en cuando una cínica sonrisa que era borrada por la oscuridad cuando la luz faltaba y no se podía ver su rostro. Entró en una habitación que cambiaba drásticamente con el exterior. Estaba ordenada, limpia y con bastante decoración, tonos marrónes y beich. Era un sitio realmente acogedor, salvo por el detalle de que tenía látigos, cuchillos, instrumental de tortura...  
  
Era el cuarto de un verdadero asesino profesional. Se puso su abrigo, unos guantes y un sombrero.   
  
- Iré por tí... mi pequeño crío malcriado... aun no entendiste que no te dejaré nunca...has cometido el más grave de los errores.. -  
  
----  
  
Un chico cayó sobre el tejado de una casa, creando un sonido seco y con un timbre de tejas contra piedras. Volvió a saltar quedando en la de enfrente. Asi varias veces hasta que los tejados se acabaron y tubo que saltar sobre el suelo. A causa del gran salto y la caida, se arrodilló para levantarse lo más rápido que pudo y mirar al frente. Un corto viento soplaba, moviendo los adornos de la punta de su arma y su traje, típicos en alguien como él. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a lo lejos la pensión Asakura.   
  
- ... ... - Cerró sus ojos dorados y movió su cabeza hacia los lados en forma de resignación.  
  
Cuando miró hacia delante se encontró con unos ojos que le miraban fijamente, a escasos centimetros de su rostro. Se puso rojo de ira y le apuntó con su lanza como un rápido reflejos.  
  
- " ¡¿Pero qué demonios te crees que haces aquí?! " - Grito encolerizado, procurando que ese grito no se escuchara demasiado.  
  
- " Eres tú el que vino hacia este lugar ... chinito ... " - Sonaba la voz de cierto chico ainu, mientras apartaba la lanza de su cuello hacia un lado, como si no fuese nada. - " No son horas para ir saltando tejados, ¿no crees? " - dijo Horo Horo cerrando sus ojos y encogiendose de hombros de forma cómica, negando con su cabeza..  
  
- " Soy libre de hacer lo que me dé la gana " - Repuso Len muy serio. Bajó su arma e hizo alguna que otra chulería, para despues colocarla sobre su hombro. - " Solo estaba paseando, nada más, quería despejarme un rato. " - Empezó a caminar y pasó de largo del chico peli-azul, en dirección a su destino.  
  
- " Jo jo ... ni siquiera te pregunté hacia donde te dirigías... y llevas tu arma contigo a punto de matar a cualquiera. ¿De verdad esperas que me crea que solo vas a pasear? Por favor, Tao. - Dió media vuelta y se puso a mirar como Len lentamente paraba y le dirigía una pequeña mirada de fastidio sobre su hombro. - " ¿Tengo razón o no? " - sonrió Horo.  
  
- " Bah.. no pienso perder el tiempo contigo. Pierdete " - Cuando estaba a punto de partir sintió como rápidamente Horo Horo le había cogido de su brazo. - " ¿Pero qué demonios te crees? " - replicó.  
  
- " Chico. Calmaté. Menudos nervios tienes hoy, malhumorado. " - entrecerró sus ojos mirando fijamente al chino, con esperanzas de saber claramente lo que pasaba por su cabea en ese mismo momento. Era muy curioso. Además, el se interesaba más por Len de lo que los demás pensaban. - " Len... " - susurró.  
  
- " Solo quiero pasear. " - volvió a decirle. Quitó bruscamente su brazo y marchó por las calles, apartandose cada vez más de Horo. Este le miraba con la boca entre abierta, intentando decirle algo, pero no pudo. Suspiró y se dirigió a casa de su amigo Yoh.  
  
...Pero... la curiosidad mató al gato...  
  
- Que cabezota eres Len Tao - Horo Horo pudo ver que a Len no se le veía. - Lástima que yo también lo sea. -  
  
Pero Len tenía un presentimiento muy incómodo en su interior que no le dejaba tranquilo. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban, pero no se debía ni a la luna ni a las estrellas, desaparecidas aquella noche tan húmeda y llubiosa. Parece ser que todas las farolas de aquellas calles estaban rotas e inservibles. Iría a oscuras un buen rato. Entonces... ¿qué brillaba en aquellos ojos? Simple. Eran ojos de un ser humano, antes de llegar al colapso. De ser vaciados y dejar que su contenido alcance un lugar más alejado y frío en este mundo que no sea un cuerpo. ¿Lágrimas? Tal vez...  
  
---Pensión Asakura---   
  
**Pasado de Hao y Lyserg, segunda parte**  
  
Yo estaba acompañado por Opacho. Pasaron solo dos días y desde entonces no le pude olvidar. Era el caso más reciente, lo sé, pero por más que me intentara convencer a mi mismo de que hice lo que debía hacer, demostrar mi gran poder, no pude hacer desaparecer ese sentimiento de culpabilidad. Pasamos por esas calle, buscando un lugar en concreto. Un itio en el que pudiéramos comer sin la necesidad de pagar y sin llamar demasiado la atención en aquella fría y lluviosa ciudad de Londres.  
  
Encontramos un pequeño puestecito chino en un callejón. No era gran cosa, pero tenía muy buena pinta y el olor que desprendían aquellos fideos era realmente apetecible. Sin esfuerzo matamos al viejo dependiente y nos escondimos en las profundidades de aquella callejuela, hasta el lugar más oscuro y silencioso. Opacho acabó rápidamente y le mandé llevarse el resto para los demás chicos, en nuestra base a las afueras de aquella hermosa ciudad. Hermosa.... me estaba empezando a gustar, y eso que odio los lugares humedos y frescos.  
  
Pero esa noche era tranquila. No llovía. Me permití el lujo de pasearme por las calles desiertas y contemplar monumentos históricos y pequeños jardines. Pasando por los más simples puestos de recuerdos, hasta el gran Big Ben, del cual no perdí detalle alguno. Un poco de turismo de vez en cuando no mataba a nadie, ¿cierto?  
  
No sé cuál fue la razón ni cómo llegué a para allí, pero.. ahí estaba... una gran mansión apartada del resto. Estaba negra por algunas zonas. Había sufrido un incendio.... provocado.  
  
Y solo habían pasado dos días...  
  
Entró tímidamente por el portal. No había puertas, solo dos trozos de madera negra enganchados por las visagras estropeadas del marco de la puerta. Caminé por encima de escombros, cristales, piedras,... Decidí pasar corriendo todo aquer lugar nostálgico lleno de malos momentos y se pegó a la pared. Busqué con mi vista algo de valor, no sé el qué, pero no tube mejor idea que aquella.  
  
Enfoqué mi vista un un lugar específico. Tres cuerpo muy juntos tirados en el suelo. ¿No había dejado con vida a aquel miserable chico? Me acerqué y le ví mejor. Estaba dormido, abrandose, con un rostro bastante triste y con lágrimas. Estube apunto de tocarle, pero antes de poder hacerlo unos ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente, mirandome fijamente. Yo le miré a él, a esos ojos verdes de aquel pequeño niño agazapado en el suelo.  
  
No tardó ni un segundo cuando de un pequeño grito, se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo piso arriba por las escaleras. Algunos peldaños que él pisaba se rompían y el se arañaba, pero ni eso le detubo para llegar a la segunda planta y allí seguir su camino en busca de algún otro lugar.  
  
Yo le seguí a toda prisa, desde muy de cerca. Yo tenía mucha agilidad y tenía energías suficientes a diferencia de él. Pero eso no bastó para poder alcanzarle. Se encerró en un cuarto al final del largo pasillo destruido y allí se quedó. Yo golpeé la puerta varias veces, hasta que me valí con la ayuda del espíritu del fuego para derribarla. Un espacio nuevo envolvió mi cuerpo, me sentí mucho mejor. Ese lugar estaba ordenado y limpio, algunas cosas estaban tiradas por el suelo, pero le daban un aspecto más perfecto y cómodo. Juraría haber sentido algo de afecto y fraternidad en aquella casa.  
  
Aunque por mi culpa toda aquella familia había perdido su amor, y su vida. ¿Me siento culpable? Probablemente si, pero... ¿acaso alguien de mi clase debía preocuparte por los asuntos ajenos? Si con eso consigo que al menos alguien me tenga como un amigo, estoy dispuesto a realizar dicho sacrificio. Pero mi imagen se vería manchada por las imperfecciones humanas y la sociedad. No puedo arriesgarme a tal crisis personal.  
  
Unos pequeños sonidos bastaron para que perdiera todo aquello que llevo haciendo durante tanto tiempo, la curiosidad y la preocupación. Miré y miré, pero no alcancé a ver a aquel chico. ¿Dónde estaría? Mi rostro se torno algo vulgar, como el de un pequeño niño que busca su juguete. Miré tras las cortinas, dentro del armario, detrás de algunos muebles. Pisaba por el camino pequeños juguetes, peluches, hojas y lápices de colores. Propios de un niño pequeño. Yo le ví meteres en esta habitación y le encontraría.  
  
Otro sonido, esta vez más sonoro y agudo. Debajo de la cama. ¿Cómo es que no pensé antes en eso? Me aproxime a su base y lentamente me puse de rodillas, flexionandome para poder ver. Estaba sucio y oscuro, pero aun asi pude ver algo o alguien moviendose. Extendí mi mano para alcanzarlo, recibiendo un fuerte golpe.  
  
- " OUCH!! ¡Pequeño bastardo! " - grité enojado. Golpe o sim él. metí la mano hasta el fondo rapidamente para agarrar algo blanco y caliente, tiré de el y ví un pequeño brazo pálido entre mis manos.  
  
- " ¡Suéltame! " - Escuché una dulce voz llenar mi cabeza, parpadeé y tiré más, aunque más despacio. Ví un pequeño rostro por unos instantes, pero se ocultó cerrando sus ojos y mirando al suelo. - " ¡Fueda! " - dijo algo más infantil, pero con ese tono tan atrallente y blando. Logró soltarse, pues yo me había distraido en aquel timbre sin siquiera protestar por el brusco tirón que me dió.  
  
- " Hey! " -corrí rápidamente y volví a cogerle, aunque metí la mitad de mi cuerpo bajo el mueble. Tiré de sus dos brazos y, después de mucho batallar, salimos los dos de debajo de la cama. - " ¡Espera un momen-- hay! " - El pequeño granuja me había pegado un fuerte bocado en la mano y se había quedado ahí, mordiendo como podía para que de una vez por todas liberara su brazo. Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro como intentando llevarse un pedazo. Yo le miré un tanto molesto, pero tampoco dolía tanto que se diga, no lo hacía tan fuerte como para que me pusiese a sangrar. Solo pude observar como aquel chico se dejaba la vida por intentar tal cosa.   
  
Ponía una carita fruncida y sus pequeños dientes enganchados a mi mano. Sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y sus puños cerrados, haciendo un gran esfuerzo en su propósito. Al rato se cansó, al ver que yo ni me quejaba ni hacía nada para soltarle. Dejó su boca ligeramente abierta sin hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo, y al fin pude apartar mi mano. Me miró directamente a los ojos y fue bajando su vista hasta encontrar el suelo de nuevo. Yo le solté, pero esta vez no se movió, solo acabo dandose un pequeño golpe en el piso al no haber nadie sosteniéndole.  
  
- "¿Por qué muerdes? " - le dije enojado, sobandome la zona afectada por la mordedura.  
  
Me miró terriblemente furioso. Me señaló con su rechoncho dedo índice justo en la cara acusadoramente, para luego casi gritarme con su voz quebrada.  
  
- " ¡¿Por qué les mataste?! " - chilló. Soltó todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, para luego recuperarlo.  
  
- " ¿Matar...? " - dije con un tono bajo. Ni por un instante me había parado a pensar, utilizar lo que tengo sobre mis hombros y comprender el por qué de todas estas situaciones tan desconcertantes en aquel chiquillo.  
  
- " ¡¡Si!! ¡¡Asesino!! " - se lenvató rápidamente y se lanzó sobre mí.  
  
Pude detenerle a tiempo, antes de que callera de lleno sobre mi cuerpo. Tube buenos reflejos, no como él, que impactó sobre la alfombra de colores que adronaba el elegante cuarto. Se levantó algo adolorido, avergonzado de su torpeza. Hao puso sus manos tras su cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos, como si lo que acabase de hacer no le hubiese costado ningún esfuerzo.  
  
- " ..... umm... " - fue dejando escapar pequeños quejidos de protesta infantil y se tumbó en el suelo, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos y empezar a llorar como un niño de 6 años. - " ... por tu culpa.. " - empezó sin fuerzas y pausado - " .... por tu.. culpa... estoy solo.. " - se pudieron oir de él más sollozos, que eran apagados con las mangas de su pequeña camisa blanca. - " y ahora no sé que hacer.. ni a donde ir... estoy solo y tengo hambre... ¡¡Quiero a mis padres!! " - gritó con dificultad, pues sus lágrimas le impedías hablar con claridad. Levantó su rostro y miró con ira a el otro chico, quien solo le miraba indefinidamente y volteaba para perder aquel contacto visual.  
  
- " La culpa fue de ellos, no mía.. " - Se cruzó de brazos. Como si lo que él dijiese fuese la verdad y no tubiese la culpa. Solo pudo sentir como a él también se le iban contagiando aquellas ganas de llorar de tristeza, al escuchar los pequeños jimoteos de la dulce voz del chico, quien intentaba hablar sin éxito. - " Ya, ya, para de quejarte... eres un quejica " - frunció el ceño, cerrando sus ojos molesto, pero seguía oyendo, y cada vez más sonoro, los continuos sollozos. - " Que débil eres.. " - y ni eso lo calmó. Siguió con aquel llanto... que me atraía tanto... - " ¡¡A CALLAR!! " - se calló rápidamente asustado, lleno de terror y dirigiendose a un rincón de la habitación como pudo. He de admitir que me atraían en cierto modo ese tipo de cosas tan lindas de críos.  
  
El pequeño Diethel ocultó su rostro tras sus pequeñas manos, temiendo que le hiciera algo. La verdad, debería matarle, pero no me atrevo a hacer tal cosa, es como si algo me lo impidiese, porque cada vez que veo su cara es como si todo se detubiese y solo tubiera tiempo para mirar el verde de sus ojos profundos, infantiles y grandes, que profundizaban cada vez más en mi mente. No sé si me estaré volviendo loco o paranoico, pero juraría haber sentido... lástima y compasión... es extraño pues, no soy una persona lo que se dice "amable", sino alguién que no se deja llevar por sentimientos. Por una vez eso estaba cambiando, en contra de mi voluntad.  
  
Me acerqué, paso a paso hasta quedar a la ridícula distancia de medio metro. Me puse de cuclillas y le aparté una de sus manos de forma suave y calmada. Sus ojitos... me miraban tan aterrada, como fríamente, haciendo que mi corazóin fuese realentizando y congelando. ¿Acaso le estaba teniendo algo de miedo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por temor a que me odie y me pegue? Bueno, no le temo a los golpes, pues yo soy muchisimo mas veces, comu un millón más fuerte que cualquiero otro ser, pero le temía a que me odiase, de alguna manera mi cuerpo sufría la necesidad de que aquella persona se fijara en mi, me admirase y me apreciara, y que a la vez me quisiera, como amigo o de cualquier otra forma con la que le tubiese cercano.  
  
Él, por el contrario, maquinaba detalládamente cómo haría ara golpearme o atacarme, cualquier cosa que me hiciese pagar todo lo que antes, ahora, y en un futuro le esté haciendo. El dolor de la perdida de familiares muy cercanos como sus padres, y la soledad en la que le he hundido. Esto nunca podrá ser personado en ningun día de su vida, porque sé que es muy duro estar solo, yo también lo estoy, pero al menos tengo a mis caparadas. ¿Qué tiene él? ¿A quiénes?  
  
El tiempo pasaba y ninguno de los dos se atrevió siquiera a romper el incómodo silencio que se estaba construyendo cada vez más inquietante y algo paranoico para ambos. Queriamos romperlo de alguna manera, aquel circulo inacabable de la nada. Aparté otra mano de su pálido rostro, frente a mí observé un muchachito, sé que era un shaman y no humano, pero hubiese prometido a las estrellas que lo que veía era una delicada hoja verde e indefensa, con la que podría prepararme un dulce té. Era una luna en en cielo, mi sol de día. Asi decir tantas cosas... ¿desde cuándo me había vuelto romántico y me había puesto a hacer y decir tales patrañas y cursilerías? Le fui bajando las manos y me acerqué a inspeccionar más detalladamente.  
  
Lyserg sentía aquellas manos en sus débiles brazos, sentía un hambre voraz que iba aumentando, sentía miedo, terror, sentía mi atenta mirada especuladora recorrer su cuerpo, su cara, todo. No le agradaba, le fastidiaba muchísimo. Deseaba que me alejara de él y no apareciese nunca más, que me pudriera y esfumase. Le entiendo, pero es él el que no me entiende a mí. Necesito estar un rato más con él.  
  
- " ...... ¿Qué? " - me preguntó, retirandose, alejandose de mí, agudizando su vista para poder predecir mis movimientos y estar alerta.  
  
- " Nada, solo quería observarte. " - Le solté de nuevo. Creo que ya era suficiente por hoy. Tenía que dejarle, se estaba convirtiendo en una auténtica droga eso de quedarme observandole. - " Me voy, quédate aquí solo todo el tiempo que quieras. Yo tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer. " - Me di la vuelta y andube hasta llegar hasta la puerta. Ahora solo tendría que cruzarla y olvidar todo lo que ha pasado aquí y las cosas tan extrañas en las que pensé y sentí.  
  
- " ¡¡Espere!! " -  
  
-Fin del Flash Back-  
  
---Parque exterior---  
  
No supo muy bien cómo había llegado a parar hasta aquel lugar solitario, lo único que hacía era correr, doblando esquinas, pasando por altos callejones y oscuros parajes hasta encontrarse con aquel lugar abierto y frondoso, amurallado a su alrededor y lleno de barro y agua. Estaba totalmente empapado, y con su camiseta se secaba las pequeñas cotas que caian desde su pelo por su cara. Tenía frio, el viento le azotaba continuamente, pero aun asi no desvanecería, seguiría adelante hasta conseguir sentirse libre, al menos poder sentir la seguridad de estar a salvo del peligro.  
  
Lo deseaba tanto. Ser feliz. La palabra felicidad retumbaba dentro de su cabeza como una necesidad grande, que sería la única cosa que le mantendría con vida, y si no la encontraba se iba a desesperar.  
  
Era un sueño todo esto para él. Una pesadilla de la que deseaba salir, despertar. Algo que tenía que acabar pronto, antes de que él acabara. Sus piernas actuaban por simple mecánica y sus ojos ya no tenía un punto fijo. Aveces se podían enfocar las gotas que caían desde el cielo a la tierra, las hojas arrastradas por la brisa. Las fuentes apagadas y sin funcionar, con el agua turbia y sucia en su interior. No había ningun alma circulando a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Los arboles secos mecían sus ramas vacías y secas provocando un sonido aterrador, y encogiendo el pecho de aquel que escuchase ese melancólico silvido shirriante y molesto.  
  
Uno de sus pies quedó clavado en el suelo, y el otro le siguió. Miró hacia los lado, asegurandose primero, y luego relajo sus musculos y su respiración. Ya no podía segur asi, al fin el cansancio le había vencido. Pero algo le empujaba, su cuerpo le estaba gritando que siguiera y no mirase más hacia atrás. Estaba en peligro, podía presentirlo pero no sabía de que se trataba hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Escuchó varios sonidos alarmantes. Sonidos que pretendían ocultarse y ser silenciosos, pero acuaausa de la lluvia no pudo ser. Los charcos transmitían esas bibraciones y ondas hasta sus despiertos sentidos. Pudo girarse y observar como un hombre salía de las oscuras y tenebrosas sombras de una pequeña calle cerca de él.  
  
- .....Esto no me puede estar pasando...... -  
  
Su pelo rubio, sus ropas de tonos marrones, sus gafas. Quería retroceder, pero una pequeña valentía salío de lo más profundo de su corazón, y le echó cara al recien llegado, poniéndose en posición defensiva. Pero a cada paso que se le acercaba, más le temblaban las manos, las piernas, los labios.  
  
- " Ven... acercate... vente hacia mí... " - su voz hipnotizante parecía hacerle olvidarse de que estaba a punto de ser alcanzado. Su cuerpo volvía a calmarse y empezó a cerrar sus ojos. No podía huir, estaba cansado para seguir corriendo, y si lo hacía, esta vez le alcanzaría con mucha facilidad. - " Relajate y calmate.... " - unos últimos pasos y sería suyo. Tan solo tenía que seguir asi, aprovechando la debil y confusa mente del chico pequeño, unos pensamientos que divagaban por todos sus oscuros rincones de su cabeza y que no podían volver a salir de aquella burbuja de melancolía que era su triste vida.  
  
Manipulado, siendo engañado. Aquel tiempo de pausa parecía haber ocurrido en horas, pero simplemente fueron varios segundos. Los bordes y pliegues, de sus ropas y de su piel brillaban por medio de los rayos de las débiles y distorsionadas luces de los faroles. Pareció que el cuerpo del niño se inclinaba para caerse. Abrió sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, lo mínimo que pudo y fue aumentando su campo de visión. Levantó su mano dislocada, mostrando un dolor pasado, enseñandole el sufrimiento.  
  
Marco se le quedó mirando por unos instantes mirandole de forma indefinida, hasta que la siguiente jugada le dejo un poco sin aliento, y le hizo fruncir el ceño, enojarse y asustarse. Como si todos aquellos temblores quisiesen entrar en su propio cuerpo traspasados por el pequeño Diethel, inofensivo aparentemente, e indefenso.  
  
El lanto de aquel niño fue contenido. Mostró, levantando su otra mano, la hersosa y brillante pistola, fría, sujetada debilmente por su mano. La ropa la crubría ligeramente, pero seguía asustando, y más, al hombre adulto. Esta vez se quedó callado, dejando todas aquellas mentiras de persuasión, fue retrocediendo hacia atrás. Antes de que fuese herido por la primera bala disparada, consiguió ocultarse por el mismo sitio por el que había llegado. Todo se quedó en silencio, un silencio amortiguado por la lluvia.  
  
Lyserg bajó sus manos, y dirigió su vista al suelo, agotado. Sus oidos aun le dolían un poco por el disparo, y el humo salido de la pistola ya había desaparecido. Un lebe crujido, a los pocos minutos, se escuchó detrás suya. Miró algo alarmado para encontrarse mirandole directamente a los ojos. Sin decir nada más, tan solo abriendo un lebe rasquicio de su boca. Un disparo más se oyó esa misma noche, pero nadie alcanzó a oirlo por los truenos y relampagos centelleantes de aquella lúgubre y horrible noche, a altas horas de madrugada.  
  
Continuara......  
  
----------------------  
  
COMENTARIOS:   
  
Yuzu: Jajajaja xD Weeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! I´m happy!! *_* no sabéis lo que me costó este capítulo xD la fuerza que me empujó a hacerlo fue mi lectora n°1, kini-chan, quién es también la sadomasoquista n°1 xDD En realidad este capi se me había borrado por completo del pc, pero por suerte le envié un cacho a Kini que me ayudó a seguir =P  
  
Lyserg: lástima u.u pude haberme librado más tiempo de esta pesadilla, pero no fue asi T-T  
  
Yuzu: fuiste tú quien lo borró?? O.O  
  
Lyserg: no ._.  
  
Yuzu: -_- okis... (suspira)  
  
Hao: maldita otaku!! __ No metas al chino y al pedestal en esto!! el inglés es solo mío!! ¬¬  
  
Yuzu: ajo y agua Hao, xD lo que yo diga es mi voluntad (vease a Yuzu vestida de una master, con gafas de sol y trajeaa, con un cetro en su mano) arrodillaos! esclavos y subalternos míos! pronto el mío será de vuestra ama! muwhahahahahaha!!! (se ríe de forma histérica)  
  
Cri cri... cri cri....  
  
Yuzu: ..... valeeeeee... ¬_¬U  
  
___________.: Kini-chan :.____________  
  
Bakura: con que si, eh? (deja a Jeanne atada a varios metros y saca un revolver) ya veremos quién gana a ese juego de matar a esa tipa (apunta en la sien de Jeanne, mientras esta niega frenéticamente con cascadas en sus ojos de pánico)  
  
Ryou: (con banderitas animando a Bakura) ánimo! tu puedes! ^-^  
  
Yuzu: de verdad, Kini, este es el review más hermoso que me enviaron T¬T (con un pañuelo llorando de emoción)  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Hao: bah.. no es para tanto, es solo un comentario más sin importancia -.- (haciendo movimientos con su manos de pasota)  
  
Yuzu: pero para mí es muy importante que mis lectores me digan este tipo de cosas!! *-*  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
Yuzu: y es cierto!! XD en verdad creen que Lyserg dejará de sufrir?  
  
All: ._.'  
  
Yuzu: Exacto!! XP  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG! PAÑUM!  
  
Hao: si es que soy el mejor (pose triunfante que hace que sus fans se derritan)  
  
Lyserg: ...  
  
Hao: inglés, a qué esperar para sucumbir y derretirte? XD  
  
Lyserg: ¬__¬U  
  
Yuzu: PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! ........ lujuria... x3  
  
BOOOOOOUUUUUUMMMM!!!!!  
  
Yuzu: niño! Bakura! . Deja ya a la desgreñada esa!!  
  
Bakura: perdon ^-^  
  
Ryou: Bakura ganara! ^____^ (abraza a Bakura)  
  
Bakura: n///n (le abraza)  
  
Observen una encantadora escenita con los dos albinos, con un fondo rosado y tonos pastel. Cada vez se acercan más y más, mirandose directamente a los ojos. El momento perfecto... y se besan.  
  
Yuzu: */////* ...  
  
Hao: ... yo quiero estar asi con el inglés u.u  
  
Lyserg: .... u///ú maldito Asakura.... (se queda mirando a Hao) ...  
  
Hao: ..... Lyserg.... el amor flota en el aire.. n__ñ  
  
Lyserg: ... y? -.-'  
  
Hao: (abraza a Lyserg, suplicante) por favor!! T^T  
  
Lyserg: o///o ... ~///~ eres un pesado, lo sabías?  
  
Hao: (le abraza más fuerte) solo por una vez!! hazme feliz!!!  
  
Lyserg: ya me gustaría a mí serlo... ¬¬' ..... u/////u ..... bueeeeenooooo =/////=  
  
Hao: GENIAL! ^*^ (coge a Lyserg y le besa)  
  
Yuzu: *O* (se derrite) .... kawaii... *________________________*  
  
Ryou: ejem... ñ__ñ' pues.... adiós! queridos lectores! esperamos verle en el siguiente capítulo. Byeeeee!! ^.^  
  
---  
  
By ¥uzu ¥ukino, sadomasoquista n°2 


	11. Los Recuerdos 1

Fan Fic By Yuzu Yukino:  
  
Yuzu: Antes de empezar, os quería decir que este fic es.. más o menos.. por partes. El Primer 'Sufrimiento de los Recuerdos' era la primera parte, y ahora toca la segunda (colocando adornos por todo el cuarto)  
  
Hao: Menuda tontería -.-  
  
Yuzu: . .... Lo hago asi porque sino tendría un flash back de 10 capítulos  
  
Hao: Si si, lo que tu digas..  
  
Yuzu: .... te mato... TE MATO! (Yuzu saca su guadaña. pero es detenia por los guardias de seguridad)  
  
Guardia de segurida: Calmese, señora autora, que le necesitamos para su fic!  
  
Hao: Oh siiiii, señora autoooraaaa xD  
  
Yuzu: Eres un engreido! Solo estás aquí porque quedas bien con Lyserg como pareja, y vosotros! nada de señora! no soy una vieja!!!   
  
Hao: Jeje xD  
  
Yuzu: Bueno, yo a lo que iba, ya sabéis que esta será la segunda parte, un gran fragmento y de lo más importante que ocurrió con Lyserg, para ver por qué está como está ahora xP hecho una piltrafilla xD. Más sobre... él... , más sobre el pasado, más cosas que no pienso decir x3  
  
Hao: ... cruel... ¬¬ me dejas con la intriga  
  
Yuzu: Jijijijijijijijiiiiii..... mira que de puntitos sobre las j e i o  
  
Hao: o.  
  
Yuzu: Muwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! xDDDDDDDDD  
  
Hao: Tipa rara del demonio...  
  
Lyserg: (entrando con bandejas llenas de galletas) Ya estoy aquí -  
  
Yuzu: (vuelve a su mundo y se cuelga del inglés) ¿Cogiste de las que pedí? -  
  
Lyserg: Si ññ  
  
Yuzu: ¡¡Si!! ¡¡Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!  
  
Hao: ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo en tu cuarto? o.o  
  
Yuzu: Ya lo dije, creo... no? oo ... Bueno, lo digo, planeo hacer una fiestecita en mi fic, pero aun no acabé con los preparativos x3 denme tiempo, y os dejo, yo no suelo hablaros al principio de los fics, ya os hablo luego xD Bye!  
  
Hao: si si.. a ver lo que tienes planeado en este primer capítulo de la segunda temporada esa -¬  
  
Yuzu: U  
  
-----  
  
EL SUFRIMIENTO DE LOS RECUERDOS II  
  
(Capítulo primero)  
  
--------------------------  
  
Las imágenes se distorsionan, desenfocan y van desapareciendo rápidamente hundiendose en una profunda oscuridad.  
  
--En algún lugar de América.--  
  
- " Entonces, ¿volverás a Inglaterra? " -  
  
- " Creo que si... " -  
  
- " Pues entonces... buena suerte Lyserg. " -  
  
- " ... " -  
  
La camioneta arrancó, y se fue alejando de aquel punto lentamente. ¿Volvería a estar solo? Eso se temía. Cuando ya se estaba dando la vuelta descubrió, por sorpresa, a las 5 Lylis.  
  
- " ¡Principe Lyserg! ¿Quieres que te llevemos nosotras? " -  
  
Solo despertó de aquello en lo que estubiese pensando, sonrió y se unió a ellas.  
  
--Londres, Inglaterra--  
  
- " ¡Estoy aquí! ... En casa, de nuevo. " -  
  
Lyserg tuvo que coger un taxi para llegar a la mansión de los Diethel. Estaba lloviendo, como solía pasar en su amada y solitaria ciudad. Aunque estaba adaptado a es húmedo clima, se había acostumbrado al calor de los desiertos de la gran Norte-América, y no pudo evitar soltar unpequeño estornudo. Puso una pequeña cara cómida de resignación, y cargó con el poco equipaje que llevaba frente a la puerta. Rebuscó en un pequeño bolso, y al final del todo pudo hayar unas llaves, la de su casa.  
  
Mantubo entre sus dedos la llave correcta y quitó con un leve giro de muñeca el pestillo, y procedió para, ahora si, abrir la puerta. Cogió de nuevo todo el equipaje, entro en la oscuridad de la casa y cerró con la pierna, dejando atras un charco de agua y todas aquellas nubes negras y el viento del exterior.  
  
Las luces se encendieron. Un enorme y amplioso salón se alumbró. Todo estaba recogido, ordenado, con algo de polvo por todos los muebles, todo tal y como lo había dejado. Dió un suspiro más y dejó sobre una mesa baja la jaulita de Morphin que llevaba consigo todo el viaje, con ella en su interior plácidamente dormida. La abrió justo en el mismo instante en el que ella despertaba de su profundo sueño y le miraba. Cos sus pequeños ojos recorrió las cuatro paredes de la casa y se sintió agusto de volver a estar en el hogar, dulce hogar.  
  
Salió volando siguiendo a su compañero, quien ahora estaba subiendo las escaleras para dejar sus cosas en su dormitorio. Ambos andaron por el camino, la chica feliz, el chico más serio. Cuando pasaron frente a la puerta de los señores Diethel, Lyserg se paró, sin que Morphin, quien seguía volando hasta el cuarto, lo notase. Extendió su brazo para abrir la puerta, para empujarla, ver su interior.  
  
- ... Padre... madre... ¡yo! - reaccionó y volvió a su camino, rozando ligeramente la puerta con la punta de sus dedos.  
  
Morphin señalaba hacia su habitación. ¿Había pasado algo malo? Fue para averiguar por qué su hada se encontraba allí parada, quieta, mirando fijamente dentro del cuarto y asustada con las manos tapando su pequeña boca.  
  
- ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por qué esta tan asustada? ¿Hay algo o alguien en mi habitación? - Soltó la maleta en el suelo. ¿Y si había entrado alguna especie se asesino o ladrón?  
  
En el pasillo había un pequeño mueble junto a la pared, de madera oscura y barnizada. Sobre éste había un jarrón blanco, un cenicero y un candelabro negro de metal. Los cajones del mueble estaban cerrados con llave. Lyserg cogió de dentro del jarrón una pequeña pieza fina, la llave que abriría una de esas puertas. Lo hizo todo muy rápido, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía entre sus manos una pistola plateada y brillante, a la que el polvo no había llegado a alcanzar.  
  
Avanzó de puntillas para hacer el menor ruido posible, andando sobre una alfombra de colores que le giaba hasta la puerta al final del todo, su habitación. Cuando fue abriendo lentamente aquella puerta, descubrio que estaba desordenada, como si alguien hubiese estado allí viviendo esos últimos días. Todo estaba registrado, cada mueble y objeto.  
  
- " Morphin... ¿qué se supone que ha pasado? ¿Cuando yo me fui lo dejé todo así? " - su pequeño espiritu no supo que contestar. - " ...... debe de... ser eso.. " intentó autoconvencerse de que todo aquello no fue más que un simple olvido. Aun asi era extraño, siempre había sido bastante ordenado.  
  
Miró en su mano, llevaba la pistola bien sujeta, con el dedo preparado en el gatillo. Se había asustado y ya iba a utilizar un arma de fuego. Había conseguido el suficiente valor como para ser capaz de disparar a una persona, y no sabía si eso sería malo o bueno, pero con un arma entre sus manos se sentía más seguro, como cuando estaba con los x-laws.  
  
Pero aquella pistola era especial. Tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que, precisamente, aquella arma era la de su padre. Pegó un pequeño bote en su sitió y miró el arma por todos lados. Él había metido aquella pistola en aquel mueble como recuerdo, y justo en aquel momento de pánico la había cogido sin escrupulos. Cuando aun podía recordar aquellos días en los que el sostubo el arma por primera vez y no hizo otra cosa más que nombrarla como 'desecho' y tirarla a la basura. Rió, su padre se había enfadado mucho, apreciaba su pistola. Pero por lo que se enfadó fue porque no quería que su hijo se pusiera en peligro con aquella arma, quería que viviese en paz sin tener que matar a alguna persona en su vida. Educarlo por el bien, como un ser humano.  
  
Su padre. ¿Cómo había reaccionado asi? Dejó corriendo la pistola a su sitio y cerró el cajón con llave, asegurandose de que aquello no volviese a pasar.  
  
- " Morphin, escondeme esta llave, no quiero volver a escuchar la palabra matar. " - dijo con un suave timbre de voz y una sonrisa brillante.  
  
La hada sonrió, parece ser que su amo no estaba tan triste como ella creía.  
  
- Por mi padre. Haré lo que tú siempre quisiste, tener un hijo ovediente y bien educado, y nunca jamás volveré a plantearme el matar y el odiar. Debo controlarme. -  
  
Cogió la maleta que había tirado por el suelo, y se la llevó hasta su habitación. Y allí se quedó, encerrado todo el día, con Morphin haciendo guardia y volviendo a marchar y revolotear por toda la casa para revivir el pasado.  
  
--4:30 de la madrugada--  
  
Morphin se había sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina. Se levantó y empezó a caminar por el borde manteniendo el equilibrio, y cada vez que se caía salía a volar, riendose de sus torpes pasos. En esa cocina, cuando aun estaba metida en su jaulita, pasaron muchas cosas. Ella era llevada y transportada de un lugar a otro por el pequeño de los Diethel. Un día su madre estaba preparando un dulce bizcocho, y planeaban comerselo esa misma tarde.  
  
Pero no era un simple bizcocho normal y corriente. Era de chocolate y el pequeñín estaba obsesionado con aquel dulce sabor. Cuando sus padres no estaban en la cocina, el abrío el horno y sustubo la bandeja, sin saber que estaba a gran temperatura y casi ardiendo. Pegó un pequeño grito y la volvió a dejar en su sitio con tanta prisa que se le había caido todo el biscocho al suelo. Sus padre le llamaron preocupado y se dirigían a la cocina. Lyserg sudo frio, "¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?!" le preguntaba a su hadita con desesperación. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue coger todo aquel bizcocho y dejarlo sobre una de las sollas de las que habñia alrededor de la mesa para que no lo vieran.  
  
Sus padres llegaron, preguntaron, pero no se enteraron de nada, pero cual fue la suerte de Lyserg cuando el padre se vino a sentar precisamente en aquella silla.  
  
Morphin recordaba todo, incluso las expresiones de todos, se rió y se volvió a posar en la mesa. Cuantos recuerdos y todos aquellos tan divertidos.  
  
....  
  
Echaba de menos todo auqello, y cuánto deseaba salir de aquella pequeña jaulita para poder vivir todo aquello, todos juntos, y justo el mismo día en el que fue liberada...  
  
En la habitación de Lyserg todo estaba muy calmado y en silencio. Había recogido todo aquel estropecio en poco tiempo, y ahora se suponía que debía estar plácidamente dormido. Aun asi no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Miraba con envidia el exterior. Se preguntaba '¿qué estarían haciendo ahora sus amigos?' No lo sabría decir. ¿Riendose? ¿Comiendo felices? ¿Hablando? ¿Sobre qué? No sabe nada, ni si quiera podría intuirlo.  
  
Les echaba de menos y solo llebaban separados poco tiempo, solo el tiempo que había tardado en llegar desde América hasta allí en Londres.  
  
Se decía a si mismo de todos los insultos que podñia. Había sido tonto al rechazar la propuesta des sus amigos en ir con ellos. Puede que aun estubiese a tiempo de ir con ellos, o puede que no. Eso lo podrían decidir cuando lo hablen. Con un poco de suerte puede volver a reconsiderar aquello e irse a Japón para no pasar más tiempo solo. Suficiente con auellos 8 años.  
  
Pero tenía que adaptarse, aguantar un tiempo para ver si se conseguía acostumbrar a aquella vida junto a Morphin.  
  
- Qué sería mejor... Aquí o allí... Quñe sería lo mejor, lo que me conviene y lo que no...Qué me pide mi corazón... Qué debo hacer... -  
  
Y cuando menos se lo espero, cayó en un profundo sueño el cual estaba esperando desde hacía horas.  
  
Tuvo un sueño. Un sueño secreto. Se podían ver lágrimas que caían del cielo. Algo, un ser plateado se posaba en su mano, al frente luz, atrás oscuridad. Algo que lo perseguía y le atravesaba el corazón dejandole un vacío oscuro, y cuando parecía que iba a morir algo lo sacaba de allí hasta un lugar ni negro ni blanco. Simplemente, no existía.  
  
Y despertó.  
  
- " ¡Ah! " - se levantó a toda prisa, mirando sudando la habitación.  
  
No había nada, el reloj simplemente marcaban 5:30, nada más fue capaz de dormir una hora aquel día. ¿Cómo era posible de que haya estado toda esa noche meditando, haya dormido solo eso y, aun así, no tenía sueño? Ya no tenía más ganas de estar en la cama, aunque su cuerpo se sentía falto de descanso. Se puso ena mano en el corazón, ningún sueño anterior había sido tan extraño y real como ese, aunque era raro, el casi nunca soñaba nada.  
  
Es más....  
  
Ya habían pasado varios meses desde....  
  
....Desde que Lyserg....  
  
....Había llegado a Inglaterra.  
  
Y todas las noches estaba pasando lo mismo, no podía dormir, y tenía sueós extraños, aquello ya era costumbre.  
  
Se levantó en la oscuridad de la mañana, despacio, andando descalzo sobre la moqueta de su cuarto hasta salir y caminar por un suelo de madera. Solo se escuchaban sus pisadas. Talvez, comiendo algo se sienta más relajado. Caminó por entre la negrura de la casa, apoyándose en la pared, meciendo su cuerpo. A veces se preguntaba, cómo sería aquello si hubiesen más personas, no sabía muy bien si eso sería posible, pero quería que alguien más que no fuese Morphin estubiese a su lado cada noche, cada comida, cada día de su desdichada vida.  
  
Bajó las escaleras lo más despacio que le fue posible, y atravesó toda la casa hasta una cocina. Abrió la nverea, algo soñoliento, pero repentinamente la cerró corriendo y... cómicamente.. sudo gotita.  
  
- Oh my God... pero... ¿desde cuando hace que estaba esa comida ahí dentro? - Su cara expleraba con humor un pánico aterrador, volvió a abrir lentamente la puerta de la nevera, y cuando esta encendió esta pequeña luz amarilla, el chico casi se desmaya. Volvió a cerrar. - Oh my God!! - se llevó una mano al pecho, demasiado.. - ... pero bueno... ¡¡uno ya tiene edad para estas cosas!! - dijo haciendo como si fuese una persona mayor que no estaba para ese tipo de cosas.  
  
Derrepente escucho unas equeñas risitas a su espalda. Se volvió y vió sobre la amplia mesa como su pequeña hadita se reía y se revolcaba como nunca antes, estaba allí, siempre se la encontraba en la cocina, noche tras noche. La miró por un rato, y soltó una risita antes de que continuase aquello.  
  
- .. Morphin... tengo miedo... ¿Y si 'eso' sale de la nevera y me come cuando estoy durmiendo? - dijo divertido y actuando como si fuese algo muy grave. Morphin ya no pudo aguantar más, cayó de la mesa y fue a parar en las manos de su amo. - ¡Morphin! De verdad que lo digo en serio, ¡hagamos la posesión! ¡Puede que sea un espíritu maligno! - se puso en pose defensiva ante la nevera, y extendió a Morphin, ella aparecío riendose, incapaz de alzar siquiera el vuelo.  
  
Ambos estubieron riendo por un largo rato, hasta que una luz envolvió la cocina por completo durante unas milésimas de segundo...  
  
- ¡¡Aaah!! - Lyserg se llevó a su hada junto a él, abrazándola con fuerza. Un estruendo había sacudido sus oidos. - Malditas tormentas.. creo que hoy será un día lluvioso como tantos otros, ¿no crees compañera? - Morphin le afirmó en aquello, en fin, Inglaterra siempre tenía sus cosas.  
  
Y entonces, unos fuertes golpes se escucharon en la puerta principal...  
  
- ¡¡Aaah!! - Volvió a exclamar, y esta vez lo subrayamos tres veces. - .... What the..? - Salió de la cocina, pero esta vez si estaba bastánte asustado. - ¿Quién.. podrá ser.. a estas horas.. Morphin? - Su hadita estaba igual de asustada que su amo, abrazando la mano de Lyserg.  
  
La puerta volvió a sonar, de la misma forma que antes. Diethel se fue acercando más y más, hasta que estuvo tan cerca que podía oir la lluvia del exterior. Estaba apunto de abrir cuando la puerta volvió a sonar, formando un eco en su casa muy aterrador. Eran manos fuertes las que se encontraban al otro lado de la puerta. El reloj de pared que se encontraba en aquella sala marcaban las seis en punto. Era muy temprano.  
  
Cuando Lyserg hubo reunido el suficiente valor, abrió la puerta de golpe, y lo primero que hizo fue cerrar los ojos asustado y pegar un pequeño grito.  
  
- Disculpe... - Una persona, puede que el doble de grande que él, estaba plantado en el portal de su casa. Estaba totalmente empapado, y un grueso abrigo le cubría por cumpleto. Su sombrero ocultaba su cara, y entre sus manos sostenía unas maletas de viaje. - Disculpeme... ¿es esta la Mansión Diethel?  
  
Lyserg, atónito, se quitó sus brazos de delante de su rostro, que había hecho como un reflejo, y miró perplejo a aquel armario frente a él.  
  
- Eh.. eh... yo... pues... esto.. yo .. - No le salían ni las palabras. ¿Quién querría encontrar su casa? No sabía si estar asustado o cunfundido, pero algo le despertó.  
  
- ¿Um? ¿Eres tú, Lyserg?  
  
- ¿Eeeeeehh? - El chico le miró descumpuesto, y espero hasta ver quién se encontraba bajo el sumbrero. - ¡¡¿Tú?!!  
  
Continuará...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
(Podemos ver a un chico sentado justo delante de una puerta, algo... solito.)  
  
Hao: ... Bueno, se preguntará por qué estoy aqui ¬¬ .. y es que... me han echado T-T No tube la culpa de que el mata-ratas callera en la harina de las galletas de Lyserg v.v fue un accidente, mi pulso es muy malo... ¡¡Y ahí dentro van ha hacer una fiesta y sin mí!! ¡¿Cómo me pueden hacer esto?! Buaaa T.T  
  
(Dentro, en el cuarto)  
  
Lyserg: .... ¿No fue... un poco cruel? ..  
  
Yuzu: No no no no ¬¬ ese se queda ahí, el bicarbonato que tomé me sentó fatal, ahora se lo merece. Anda, ayudame a contestar reviews x3  
  
Lyserg: Lo que tu digas uu  
  
---REVIEW---  
  
.-·:[=From: Minako-chan=] Loading....  
  
Yuzu: ¬ ¡¡Weeeeeeeeeeee!! ... Creo que tu review vale por todos los capítulos xD ... (escuchando la lista de complidos, incluidos los 30min) ... estoy... feliz!!! ¬ la la laaaaa lu lu luuuuuuuuu  
  
Lyserg: ... ..' ¿Yo y Hao? ¿De verdad crees que estamos bien de pareja? ==  
  
Yuzu: ¿¡Hao!? ¡Maldito infeliz! .  
  
(En algún lugar)  
  
Hao: ¡achus! .... alguien debe de estar hablando mal de mí... ¬¬'  
  
(De vuelta)  
  
Lyserg: ¿Para que quiero yo café? ..  
  
Yuzu: No lo sé, tu hazte uno xD  
  
Lyserg: ... (suspira) esta bien, pero yo prefiero té... (se va a preparar café)  
  
Yuzu: Y regalitos para los tortolitos, que por cierto... ¿en dónde están? Oo No los ví en toodo el santo día... Un segundo... yo les madé a ... a ... a ... ¬¬ (va dando pisotones hasta llegar al armario empotrado, y abre de un golpe) Ya decía yo que tardabais demasiado en traerme la ropa para la fiesta...  
  
Ryou: (con Bakura abrazandole y besandole como si nada, y los dos casi desnudos) No es lo que parece nn  
  
Yuzu: ...  
  
Ryou: Bueno, un poco si.. uu  
  
Bakura: (se separa) ¿Te importa, loca? Estamos conversando sobre nuestra futura relación ¬¬  
  
Yuzu: Traigo regalos, por una vez que se acuerdan de vosotros...  
  
Ryou: ¿Regalos?   
  
Yuzu: Yeah! x3 Para mi sádico Bakura, tienes una cita conmigo en el baño (mirada picara) ..... bueno, y esto tambien, tienes que ponerte esto en la punta del ·$%&  
  
Ryou: ¡Yuzu! oo  
  
Yuzu: ¿Qué? Solo dije ·$%&   
  
Ryou: xx  
  
Bakura: Estabien, acepto lo segundo, pero lo primero aun está por ver  
  
Yuzu: x3 Ok, y para mi lindo, tierno y dulce Ryou tengo un nuevo conjuncito  
  
Ryou: ¿De qué se trata? o.o  
  
Bakura: Tratandose de los que leen esto, nada decente ¬¬  
  
(Yuzu le viste a toda prisa en un pequeño 'Oh' con aquel traje de cuero negro, con el complemento del látigo)  
  
Bakura y Ryou: Oh...  
  
Yuzu: Cool, ne?  
  
Ryou: Un poco... ññ  
  
Bakura: ¡Perfecto! Ya podemos seguir con lo que estabamos x3 (Se encierran)  
  
Yuzu: .... ¡Jo! ¬¬U Ya me quedé con las ganas de ver el extreño del traje. ¿Será Ryou el que le coloque el pearcing a Bakura en la punta del ·$%&? (Se escucha un grito de Bakura) Creo que si . ..... heeeyyyy..... y mi traje? .. Bueno, seguiré con el review ññ  
  
(En algún lugar)  
  
Hao Esto no quedará asi, yo soy el rey de las fiestas .  
  
(Cuarto)  
  
Yuzu: El regalo de Hao puede esperar, Ahora quiero extreñar mi sala de torturas .... Y esa zorra de Jeanne no la extrenará, no le daré el gusto ¬¬ la extreno yo O (Se mete en la sala)  
  
Marco: (leyendo el periódico) Definitivamente esta majareta perdida -.- (pasa de hoja) Tendré que finalizar yo el revies, adiós loca amiga de esta psicopata descerebrada --  
  
.-·:[=From: lady-amaltea=] Loading...  
  
Marco: (llamando a la puerta de la cámara de torturas) Yukino, te llaman ...  
  
Yuzu: (saliendo y lamiendose la sangre) ¿Qué pashó? - .... OO Lady Amaltea???? Creí que moriste! T¬T Por fin has vuelto, bueno, tu tranquila que yo sigo escribiendo para tí y para todos los que leen este fic con tanto entusiasmo, no te preocupes, yo tengo mucho menos tiempo para escribir que tu para leer ññ  
  
Len: ¿Horo..  
  
Horo: ...Len?  
  
Len y Horo: ¡¡Jamás!!   
  
Yuzu: ¿Ellos dos? No conocerás mucho de ellos, y no hablaré mucho de esa relación, tengo planeada otra cosa especial para ellos y para Lyserg x3  
  
Lyserg: (Escupe el café que estaba leyendo) ¿¿Más?? oo  
  
Yuzu: Jajajajajajajajajajaja xD  
  
Lyserg: == Omg -(omg= oh my god)  
  
Yuzu: Bueno, compi lectora, yo no espero que leas esto, de todas formas te agradezco que ocupes una parte de tu tiempo libre en leer cosas como las que escribo yo. Este capi fue un poco rollo, ¿te diste cuenta? y es porque no puse ninguna tortura =.= ya pondré lo fuerte más tarde xD  
  
Lyserg: Oh! Cruel! T-T  
  
Yuzu: Lo sé xD  
  
.-·:[=From: Kini-chan=] Loading...  
  
Yuzu: Uf! xD A tí te dejó intrigada, pero no vas a saber nada de lo que vá a pasar despues de aquel último disparo hasta dentro de mucho. Lo bueno que tienen los escritores es que sabes tooooodo, absolutamente todo lo que pasará en tu fic, y puedes ver como tus lectores se entusiasman por algo que les puedes dar. No obstante todo se hace a su devido tiempo, por lo que si quiero que sepas lo que pasará tengo que escribir rápido ñ.ñ  
  
Marco: Vale vale, no te enrolles mucho y acabemos, me aburro -.-  
  
Yuzu: nñ (por dentro) hijo de- (por fuera) ahora acabo Kini, Ren es algo imprevisible, en la historia va a hacer cosas, cosas que lo estropean todo xD  
  
Ren: ¬¬  
  
Yuzu: Pero se supone que hace bien ññ  
  
Ren: ¬¬  
  
Yuzu: Si si... el pasado esta muy logrado.. el de Lyserg.. si ñ.ñU  
  
Ren: ¬¬  
  
Yuzu: .. Lo que tu digas Kini... yo... ettooo.....  
  
Ren: ¬¬  
  
Yuzu: Bueno, más besos y torturas, y más muerte a Jeanne, esa bich xD ya la quiero ver yo en la hoguera xP Y yo a ti te quiero ver siempre aquí, por cierto, ¿estas lista? Porque tu vas a venir a la fiesta xD Nos vemos, ciber- mami! =3  
  
.-·:[=From: Yersi Fanel=] Loading...  
  
Yuzu: Yeah! Esta es de las mías! =w=  
  
Lyserg: Nada más terrorífico que ver a una escritora loca con una guadaña entre sus manos y con esas típicas miradas siniestras ..U  
  
Marco: (asiente) Estoy totalmente deacuerdo contigo, pequeño ..U  
  
Yuzu: Tranqui tranqui, este fic no lo pienso dejar jamás de lo jamases xD Y Mis espíritus acompañantes, aunque no sean dragones ni nada por el estilo, son de lo más satánicos xDDD  
  
(Aparecen sus dos espíritus, dos ovejas idénticas, Dolly y Boño)  
  
Yuzu: Mis pequeñas Cantemos!!  
  
(Las tres empiezan a balar)  
  
Marco: ...  
  
Lyserg: ...  
  
Hao: (hace una entrada espectacular) Aja! Aquí está vuestra estrella! =D (ve al trio) ... (suda gotita) patético --U ...  
  
Yuzu: o.o .... ya podemos empezar la fiesta! los reviews acabaron! XD  
  
Hao: err.. si ¬¬  
  
Yuzu: Bien bien, por dónde empezaremos.. (dos hombre fortachones irrumpen en la sala) HEY! OO  
  
Guardia1: Hemos oido que en esta fiesta se planea traficar con drogas.  
  
Guardia2: Con armas  
  
Guardia1: Matar a personas  
  
Guardias2: Y demás cosas prihibidísimas  
  
Guardias1: Asi que la propietaria del local es inmediatamente arrestada  
  
(Sujeta a Yuzu por los brazos)  
  
Yuzu: Hey! ¡¡Todo es una sarta de mentiras!! T.T  
  
Guardia1: Hemos encontrado afodisiacos  
  
Yuzu: .. ..no son para mi...  
  
Guardia2: También un látigo  
  
Yuzu: oo ...no lo pensaba usar esta noche...  
  
Guardia1: Van a matar a una francesa de nombre Jeanne  
  
Yuzu: OO .... eso es verdad, pero lo iba ha hacer como sacrificio y diversión como hacían los antiguos reyes ¬¬  
  
Guardia2: De todas formas queda detenida (Se la llevan)  
  
Yuzu: Espereeeeeeennnn!! La fiestaaaaaaaaa!! Bueno, a todos los lectores, la fiesta se aplaza para el próximo capi, no se preocupen, me escaparé! Bye!!  
  
Lyserg: ...  
  
Marco: ...  
  
Hao: ... hacemos trio?  
  
Lyserg: oo eh?  
  
Marco: si! por qué no?  
  
Lyserg: OO naniiiii???  
  
Fin 


	12. Los Recuerdos 2

Fan Fic By Yuzu Yukino:  
  
EL SUFRIMIENTO DE LOS RECUERDOS II  
  
(Capítulo segundo)  
  
--------------------------  
  
- " ¡¡¿Tú?!! " - Lyserg se quedo descompuesto en el sitio.  
  
- " Emm.. Si... soy yo.... ¿a qué viene esa cara? " - Preguntó confundido el hombre.  
  
- " Yo... yo... hacía mucho que no te veía... señor Marco..." - Dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño Diethel.  
  
- " Por favor, no me llames señor... me hace sentir viejo. " - Apuntó, levantando un dedo y poniendo una cara seria finjida.  
  
- " Eh... Está bien, Marco. " - Pronunció. - " Si no es mucha molestia.. ¿para qué vino aquí? " - Buena pregunta, no sabía de la llegada de su ex- superior.  
  
- " Bueno... ya sé que hace muchísimo tiempo que no nos vemos y apenas hemos hablado... pero... quisiera pedirte un favor. " - Juntó sus manos como si fuese a rezar. - " ¿Me dejarías pasar unas noches en tu casa? Es que me he quedado sin hotel, la noche ha sido muy mala y no me conozco muy bien Londres, entre otras muchas razones. El único sitio que conozco es donde tú vives. " -  
  
Lyserg se quedó parado en la puerta, con una mirada algo desconcertada. ¿Quería estar unas noches allí? ¿Por qué no? La verdad es que se sentía demasiado solo, Marco le venía genial en esos momentos en los que su única compañía era su espiritu acompañante.  
  
No pensó en el por qué de Marco en venir allí. ¿Sería en verdad solo por alojamiento?  
  
No pensó como es que de toda Londres se sabía solo su casa. ¿Cómo la había encontrado? Ya podría haber buscado un hotel en vez de su casa. Lyserg nunca le había traído allí, jamás le enseñó su casa.  
  
Eran preguntas que divagaban en el aire, pero Lyserg no se percató de las cuestiones, simplemente le dijo 'si', no pensó mucho, le hacía feliz pensar que tendría a alguien con quién conversar y que te devolviera las respuestas. El inglés se hizo a un lado, extendiendo su mano, dándole paso a Marco a entrar en su casa. Con permiso, cogío todos sus bartulos y fue conducido por la casa. No parecía interesarse por nada, ningún mueble, ni las habitaciones por las que pasaban. Solo miraba como Lyserg caminaba justo delante suya, encendiendo las luces necesarias y abriendo las puertas que se interponían.  
  
No pensó por qué no se interesaba en nada, como si todo eso no fuese nuevo, como si lo hubiese visto mucho antes, y tantas veces que hasta se ha hartado.  
  
No pensó... por qué Marco solo tenía ojos para él... y solo él...  
  
- " Hemos llegado, este cuarto es el de visitas. " - Dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, dejó que aquel alto hombre entrase e inspeccionase el cuarto.  
  
Las pisadas de Marco al entrar crujieron un poco, aquel cuarto aparte de ser viejo como la madera del suelo, tenía un ambiente diferente. Dejó su maleta a un lado de la cama, dió una vuelta mirando el cuarto y luego miró al escritorio junto a un espejo. Sobre ese mueble había una fotografía y no tardó en echarle un vistazo. En una foto roida, arrugada, la imagen de un pequeño niño. Lyserg.  
  
- " Este era el... cuarto de mis padres... puedes quedarte aquí... Mañana lo limpiaré un poco y le quitaré el polvo a los muebles, no acostumbro a entrar aquí, por eso tiene este aspecto. Hay sábanas limpias en los cajones de la coqueta. Te dejo, espero que te las apañes tu solo. " - Lyserg puso una cara de 'lo siento por no ayudarte' un poco cómica, aqeulla visita era algo inesperada. Se giró para salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta.  
  
- " Gracias. " - Logró a escuchar el inglés, antes de que se cerrase la habitación.  
  
Dejó escapar un suspiro. ¡Bueno! Ahora alguien vivía en su casa y tendría algo de compañía, eso sería bueno. Algo se posó en su hombro. Era Morphin, pero no parecía estar muy segura sobre la decisión de su amo. Lyserg solo le acarició la cabeza dulcemente y se marchó a su cuarto. Estaba claro era que a partir de aquel día su vida iba a cambiar bruscamente.  
  
Ya debían ser las 6:30, muy temprano, pero como siempre, su sueño era muy corto; así que no volvió para dormirse. Lo que hizo desde que llegó Marco fue vestirse con sus típicas vestimentas: capa verde, pantalones negros y camisa blanca, y como no, su lazo rojo. Ropa típicamente inglesa y la que le caracterizaba a él. Veía a través de la ventana como el sol iba surgiendo de entre la penumbra, alumbrando tejados y árboles cercanos a un ritmo inparable. Tenía ganas de salir de ahí y dar una vuelta.  
  
Abrió esa ventana cristalina dejando pasar el dulce y limpio aire. Las nubes habían desaparecido, solo quedaban algunas esparcidas y perdidas, todo se había vuelto perfecto. Seguía haciendo bastante fresco, pero eso a él no le importaba, era alguien de zonas frías y aquello, comparado con otros días, era un verdadero día de verano, y es que estaban en esa estación y aun no había aparecido aquella bola de fuego en el cielo. El viento que traspasaba aquella apertura en su cuarto hacía mover las semi- transparentes cortinas. Morphin se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, mirando a fuera, contemplando como caían las últimas gotas de rocío, mientras ella se abrazaba sus piernas.  
  
Lyserg dejó de mirar fuera, y miró a su espíritu con ojos dulces.  
  
- " Morphin, vamos a dar un paseo, quisiera desayunar en algun restaurante. Te invito a lo que quieras. " - La cara del inglés brilló con el sol que ya le estaba alcanzando. Morphin se quedó de pie en la ventana sin dejar de mirar a su amo. - " ¿Me esperas en el portal? " - La pequeña hada asintió con la cabeza, feliz.  
  
Lyserg salió de su cuarto y cerró su dormitorio, y justo en ese mismo momento lo hacía Marco.  
  
- " ¿Marco? Creí que ahora estarías dormido. " - Dijo Lyserg, al fin y al cabo Marco había llegado solo hacía como una hora y debería de estar cansado.  
  
- " Si, bueno, la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de dormir. Ya preparé mi cama para cuando no pueda resistir el sueño. De momento, ahora tengo hambre. " - Marco le contestó rápidamente, haciendo algún que otro gesto con su mano. Entonces vió que Lyserg estaba arreglado, como si... - " ¿Vas a salir ahora? " - preguntó poniendo cara de aludido.  
  
- " Si, pensaba irme a desayunar en algún restaurante con Morphin, no tengo muchas ganas de prepararme el desayuno hoy... " - comentó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.  
  
- " Habermelo pedido a mí, también te puedo hacer la comida, quisiera recompensarte por dejarme estar en tu casa. Pero... en fin, ya te has vestido, ¿me dejarías ir contigo? No quiero desayunar solo en tu casa. Sería descortés por mi parte. " -  
  
- " No hay problema. " - Sonrió Lyserg. - " Me sé uno muy bueno en el que te hacen unas tostadas riquísimas. " - Diethel pasó a un lado de Marco y caminó por el pasillo muy seguido del mayor.  
  
Bajaron las escaleras en silendio hasta que el inglés alcanzó el pomo de la puerta principal, y lo giró. Allí estaba Morphin, sonriendole, aunque su sonrisa no fue tan grande al ver que aquel señor acompañaba a su amo.  
  
Caminaron juntos por aquellas calles, esperando alguna señal de un lugar en el que comer. A esas horas ya estarían abriertos, esperando hasta que sus clientes llegasen. Más que nada, Lyserg quería estar ya comiendo, con comida en la boca para tener la escusa de no poder hablar, pues durante el camino no había habito ningún diálogo estable. Y eso le incomodaba a cada paso que daba, con Marco a su espalda. Lo único que decía Diethel eran simples tonterías como los típicos 'Que buen día hace' o 'A ver si encontramos ya el restaurante que te dije', solo para soportar el silencio.  
  
Al fin el dichoso restaurante, que acababa de abrisse en ese justo momento. Marco fue el que pidió una mesa fuera, bajo una de las sombrillas que acompañaban las mesas haciendo publicidad de una marca de cervezas. Él pidió un simple café, y unas tostadas junto con Lyserg, quien se pidió té para beber, y aparte galletas para acompañar. Morphin iba cogiendo las galletas y se las daba a su amo conforme a él se le acababa la que tenía.  
  
- " Bueno... " - Marco interrumpió. - " Ahora hablemos un poco, ¿cómo te ha ido en todo este tiempo? " - Puso su mejor cara, dando sorbos al café. Al fin parecía que podrían hablar sobre algo.  
  
- " Pues... Desde que terminó el torneo de shamanes no he hecho mucho. Volví a Inglaterra e intenté volver a tener una vida lo que se dice normal, creí que no tener que volver a las peleas me relajaría y tendría tiempo para hacer otras cosas, pero no conté con lo de tener que estar encerrado en casa en verano: ¿hacia dónde y con quién podría ir?... si te soy sincero, he estado algo solo. " -  
  
- " Si estás solo, ¿por qué no te vas con tus amigos? Con Asakura y sus compañeros. Seguro que con ellos te divertiras y tendrás cosas interesantes que hacer. " - Marco dejó su cafe en el pequeño platito en el que vino, apolló sus codos en la mesa, cruzando y entrelazando sus dedos, y se puso a mirar atentamente al inglés.  
  
- " Es que no quiero molestarles, ya me dieron una oportunidad de estar con ellos, pero la negue. No puedo ir ahora.. " - pensó un poco en lo que acababa de decir. - " Bueno... puede que sea más bien por orgullo, ¿no crees? " - puso una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, estaba triste pero no lo haría notar. Entonces intentó darle algún que otro sorbo a su té, pero estaba demasiado caliente todavía y lo dejó a un lado. - ¡Mi lengua! - pensó haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor.  
  
- " Ya veo, a mí ya me gustaría estar con mis amigos, pero estoy demasiado ocupado últimamente y no tengo tiempo. Y por cierto, sopla antes tu té o te volverás a quemar como ahora."  
  
- " ¿Ocupado? Entonces... ¿Te irás pronto de Londres? " - se sonrojó un poco por el comentario del té, pero se interesó en la otra noticia que le dió, intentando mantener su sonrisa aunque fuese fingida..  
  
- " Solo hasta que arregle unos asuntos en los que estoy metido aquí, luego me iré, creo. Precisamente hoy tendré que salir, a las diez. " - Lyserg dejó de sonreir. Por una vez que venía alguién a visitarle y resulta que no iba a estar junto a él. Iba a estar igual de solo. Cogió una de las galletas que le ofreció Morphin y empezó a morderla sin muchas ganas. - " Umm... ¿Esperabas que yo estubiese más tiempo contigo? "  
  
- " ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? " - Dijo metiendose la galleta entera en la boca y cerrando los ojos suavemente, parecía un poco enojado pero no se le notaba mucho.  
  
- " Bueno... juraría que te has vuelto serio repentinamente cuando te dije que no me quedaría mucho en Inglaterra. Realmente... ¿te sientes... solo? " - cogió su taza de café y miró a Lyserg por encima de esta, esperando las respuestas del chico.  
  
- " Si. Me hubiera gustado que te quedases más tiempo. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con nadie, solamente con Morphin. " - Se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento y miró al cielo. - " Si yo te pidiera que te quedaras más tiempo... ¿podrías? " - dijo en tono bajo.  
  
- " Um " - terminó de dar un buche de su café. " Bueno, creo que podría, si quieres atraso un poco mis planes... " - dejó eso último en el aire.  
  
Por poco y se levantaba de su asiento, pero luego volvió a volverse más tranquilo. - " ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí? " - pidió.  
  
- " Ummm.... " - Parecía estar pensandolo, pero solo miraba el entusiasmo de Lyserg, esperando que fuera un 'si', acercandose cada vez más a Marco con la cabeza. - "De acuerdo, lo intentaré.  
  
- " ¡Bien! Digo... nos lo pasaremos bien, ya lo verás. " - Lyserg había recobrado de nuevo su sonrisa.  
  
A Marco le hacía gracia ver esos comportamientos infantiles. No era que pensase que Lyserg fuere un niño pequeño, sino que le comprendía a la perfección. Le hacía ilusión estar con alguien, tener un amigo, y lo más importante, en su juventud había dejado de lado todas las 'niñerías', y ahora intentaba recuperarlas. Era simple psicología, un intento desesperado por olvidar una realidad fustrada.  
  
- " Tenías razón Lyserg " - dijo Marco al cabo de unos minutos comiendo. El aludido se quedó mirándole sin entender. - " ... Me refiero a que estas tostadas está riquísimas. " - rió, a lo que el inglés contestó de igual forma.  
  
A cada minuto llegaban y visitaban más personas ese lugar, nuevos clientes llegaron. El mesero quitaba los restos que nuestra pareja había dejado. Ellos ahora estaban caminando, se suponía que de vuelta a casa, pero de vez en cuando se paraban en tiendas para mirar los escaparates. Llegaron a una plaza cuadrada con algunos árboles ordenadamente colocados en pequeños cuadraditos de tierra.. Justo en el centro había una fuente, y en la copa de sus chorros de agua aparecía el arcoiris.  
  
Lyserg aguardaba en un banco de madera, con metales negros que lo sujetaban, y algunas espirales que lo adornaban, utilizando ese mismo metal negro. Tenía sus manos sobre sus piernas, viendo a las personas pasar delante suya. Entonces alguien se paró junto a él, acercándole un helado de fresa. Lyserg miró a la persona y lo recibió con gusto mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. La persona se sienta, es Marco, y también lleva un cucurucho de vainilla. No sabían la hora ni hacia qué lugares iba, solo hablaban y reían sobre algunas cosas de las que conversaban.  
  
Tanto ir arriba y abajo que ya casi eran las diez en punto. Marco acompañó a Lyserg y a Morphin hasta la casa y, allí, se despidieron. Cuando al fin el mayor se perdió en una curva, Lyserg entró y cerró, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.  
  
- " Me lo he pasado bien, ¿tú no, amiga? " - le preguntó a su espíritu acompañante.  
  
Ella solo le miró poniendo media sonrisa. Revoloteó por el salón principal y se sentó en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, uno de madera en el cual había un péndulo en su interior que se moviá de un lado a otro.  
  
---2:15---  
  
El sonido de la misma puerta, abriéndose y cerrándose.  
  
Marco acababa de llegar y dejaba su chaqueta sobre su brazo. No se escuchaba ningún ruido. ¿Estaría Lyserg en casa? Pero conforme caminaba, fue divisando al chico, dormido en el sofá. Parecía haber recuperado algo de su sueño atrasado. Morphin también parecía dormida, sobre uno de los cojines del sofá frente al de el inglés.  
  
Aquello era algo tentador... se acercó, solo para mirarle... no, mejor no, todavía no podía.  
  
Se puso al lado de Lyserg y le despertó suavemente para avisarle de su llegada.  
  
- " ...mm.... ¿Marco? " - dijo somnoliento Diethel, mientras se llevaba una mano sobre su pelo para peinarse un poco y se sentaba en el sofá.  
  
Morphin se levantó también. Estiró sus brazos y miró a Marco de reojo.  
  
- " Tranquilo, puedes quedarte dormido aquí si quieres, pero te sugiero la cama que es más cómoda. " - Marco se levantó y fue directo a la cocina para coger algo que picar.  
  
Lyserg dió un silencioso bosteco, tapandose la boca con la mano. Se levantó y fue medio dormido a la cocina, quedándose parado en la puerta. Miró un rato a Marco, pero fue cerrando poco a poco los ojos. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando el rubio le habló.  
  
- " ¿Dónde está la comida? " - dijo sonriendo nervioso, mientras resbalaba una gotita tras su cabeza.  
  
- " ... Por ahí, busca en la lacena o por la estantería... o en las puertas de abajo... " - Ni se preocupó en mirar lo que Marco hacía, solo se había quedado plantado en la puerta. No supo para qué, mejor se iba a dormir. Ya se estaba girando, cuando algo le sobresaltó.  
  
- " Ah, bueno, miraré en la nevera. " - anunció felizmente el mayor, mientras ponía una mano en el tirador del frigorífico.  
  
Lyserg sudó frio y trago forzosamente. Salió corriendo, poniéndose delante de la puerta de la nevera, frente a Marco, para que no habriera 'esa' puerta.  
  
- " Jajaja " ... haayy... madre mía... - rió, pero en realidad estaba aterrorizado. - " Aquí no hay comida, tranquilo, ya te buscaré algo yo mismo. " por poco y Marco muere de un infarto, se podría decir que le he salvado la vida... - cerró sus ojos de nuevo y suspiró. Nunca imaginó que 'aquello' iba a mutar dentro de la nevera y no le había dado mucha importancia.  
  
Marco se le quedó mirando, observando a aquel pequeño chico. Se veía tan... lindo.  
  
- " Creo que deberíamos pedir una pizza, lo único que tengo que ya está hecho son cereales y... ¡¡comamos pizza!! - sonrió y se fue directo a un teléfono que había cerca de la puerta. Marco hizo un pequeño gesto de fracaso en aquella oportunidad.  
  
- Bueno... todavía tengo tiempo... - pensó el mayor.  
  
- " Err.. ¿si? ¿Es la pizzería? Quisiera pedir una para dos, carbonara, y también traigan bebidas que estén frías... bueno, ¿sería mucha molestia que me trajeran una caja entera de cocacola? ... No pregunten por qué... " - miró a Marco - " ¿Qué quieres para beber? " -  
  
- " Cerveza mismo... " -  
  
- " Si, una caja entera de cervezas... Lo sé, hagan lo que puedan, ya les pagaré... ahora les paso la dirección... " -  
  
Marco mientras aprovechó para ir a su cuarto y ponerse más cómodo. Mientras salía ya listo supuso que el inglés habría terminado su conversación telefónica. Pasó sus ojos sobre un mueble... Se acercó y miró dentro de un jarrón blanco.  
  
- Hum... valla... - se volvió y emprendió la marcha, bajando las escaleras sin importarle el ruido que hicieran sus pisadas.  
  
Un pequeño resplandor parecía surgir de entre el cuarto del inglés.  
  
- " ¿Ya terminaste de hablar? " - preguntó el rubio, sentándose en el sofá.  
  
- " Si... por poco y me negaban el traerme unas cosas... " - Lyserg se sentó a su lado, suspirando de nuevo y llevándose la mano al rostro.  
  
- " Normal... no sé por qué pediste todas aquellas bebidas... " - Marco se recargaba en el respaldo del sofá, observando al chico.  
  
- " Es que... tengo una pequeña crisis de comida por aquí, no hay bebidas ni comida. Siempre suelo comer fuera. " -  
  
- " No hay problema, si nos dedicamos a pedir comida basura sobreviviremos. " -  
  
- " Y si tenemos suerte la comida nos saldrá gratis. Solo hay que esperar a que se retrasen y listo. Y creo que con la de cosas que me tienen que traer tardarán un poco. " - dijo Diethel riendo un poco de lo cruel que podía ser.  
  
Luego ocurrió el silencio. Marco no decía nada, solo observaba como Lyserg se iba quedando de nuevo dormido. Era como si no hubiese dormido durante días. Ambos aguardaban a que la comida llegase pronto, porque no iban a poder aguantar por más tiempo los molestos rugidos de sus estómagos.  
  
Después de vários minutos, el mayor decidió moverse, acercándose poco a poco a Lyserg...  
  
- " ... Lyserg... " - le susurró, pero era como si el inglés no le escuchara. - " ... ¿Lyserg...? " - Marco puso la mano en el hombro del niño, pero tampoco así obtubo su respuesta... - " ... " - se arrimó hacia delante para ver la cara y, otra vez, sudo gotita. - " ... ¿dormido? " -  
  
Continuará...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
---REVIEW---  
  
Comentarios: Os prometo más acción en el siguiente capítulo xD ya veréis lo que va a ocurrir... kukuku...  
  
.-·:[=From: Kini-chan =] Loading...  
  
Yuzu: ... ¡¡Hai Kini!! ¡¡Maldito ff.net!! (sus dientes se ponen triangulares y empieza a morder la pantalla de su orgenado) grr... grr... grr... grr... grr... grr... grr...  
  
Guardia: ¡¡Hey!! ¡No hagas ruido! (gritando desde fuera de la jaula) ¡¿No ves que estoy leyendo?! (se sienta en su silla de vigilancia ojeando una revista que le traía super interesado) ooohhh.....  
  
Yuzu: ¬.¬ Si... las revistas porno dan mucha lectura... ejem... Hola Kini ñ.ñ te escribo desde la cárcel, tengo una buena noticia; me dejaron tener ordenador aquí dentro, el problema es que no me dejan salir todavía T.T ... pero estoy en un plan para poder salir de aquí =3 ... ¡HEY GUARIAS! ¡¡YA DIJE QUE FUE HAOOOO!!  
  
Guardia: ¡¡A callar!!  
  
Yuzu: ... v.v ... ñ.ñ ese solo era algo que estaba improvisando, ya tengo otro en mente, no te preocupes x3 el problema es que no se lo que ha podido pasar durante mi ausencia con los demás ·.· ...  
  
(En algún lugar)  
  
Ryou: Kura... ¿no crees que Marco, Hao y Lyserg llevan mucho tiempo ahí dentro? o.o  
  
Bakura: No te preocupes, estúpido hikari, ellos estarán bien -.-  
  
Ryou: Si tu lo dices... u.u'  
  
(Cárcel)  
  
Yuzu: ... eeehh... ¿'S'adomasoquismo? ¿'O'rgía? ¿'S'ufrimiento? X3 ¡¡¡Son las iniciales del SOS!!! ¡¡¡Muwahahahahaha!!!  
  
Guardia: ¡¡Ya estoy cansado de tus arranques histéricos!! ¡Despídete del ordenador! (varios hombres se intenta llevar el ordenador mientras Yuzu les muerde desesperada)  
  
Yuzu: ¡¡Noooooooo!! Solo me queda una cosa, ¡¡Iviv!! ¡Mi pequeño demonio blanco! ¡Sigue tu por mí! TT  
  
.-·:[=From: Yersi Fanel =] Loading...  
  
Iviv: ... o.o' Hola...  
  
Bakura: ¿A quién se le ocurre dejar a un crío de 9 años contestar los reviews? =.=  
  
Ryou: Déjalo, Kura -.-  
  
Iviv: (observando el mensaje de Yersi) ... No se leer... u.u  
  
Bakura: (caída estilo anime) Será...  
  
Ryou: A ver... en general solo dice que... Yuzu tiene que escribir más deprisa .  
  
Bakura: Si es que es una gran vaga ¬.¬ (cau una piedra sobre la cabeza de Bakura) x.x  
  
Ryou: Creo que Yukino-san te escuchó ñ.ñ  
  
Bakura: aahhh... no me digas... (cae desmayado)  
  
Iviv: ... no entiendo (se va a un rinconcito y se hace una bolita) ... -o- zz  
  
Ryou: ............. ¡en fin! Gracias por escribir, esperamos verte pronto por aquí -' ... o al menos espero yo solo... Intentaré sacar a Yukino-san de la cárcel... Bye! 


End file.
